Remember
by FairySmall
Summary: Peter Pan is presumed dead by Neverland. Coretta, his replacement, is finding it hard to live up to his legend. She meets Henry, Hook's supposed son, but Henry isn't exactly what he seems to be.
1. Prologue

Hey all my wonderful readers! As you know and have probably read, I've been writing a series of fan fictions with the same story and characters. As the fourth in my series is coming to an end soon I decided for a change! That's right! So let's spice it up with this whole new story line! This prologue is just a taster and the rest of the story will be out when my other story is complete! Please review your thoughts so far and follow for more updates lovelies!

(Just like in my last few stories all the lost boys, Peter and other children grow to the age of 16)

* * *

Prologue

_'Peter!' Slightly screamed at the top of his lungs. Peter was currently flying, grazing the top of pirate's heads with his dagger with one target in mind: Hook. Peter had spotted him on the edge of the cliff and smirked to himself._

_ 'One push old man and you're dead.' Peter muttered. Tinkerbell gave frantic warning for Peter to stop playing around and retreat back to the den, but he refused. 'Nah, I'll get him this time Tink, you just watch!' Tinkerbell reached out to pull at one of his brown hairs, to tell him no but it was too late. He flew full speed at Hook. Hook smiled widely as Peter swooped towards him, Hook stepped out of the way and Peter flew past. Peter bared his teeth and growled in frustration. _

_'Come down here and fight me.' Hook called out to him. _

_'No, Codfish! I'm doing dandy up here!' Peter laughed cockily. _

_'You just know you can't fight me without flying.' Hook taunted. _

_'I could!' Peter said, folding his arms._

_'Prove it.' Hook shrugged. Peter floated down to the edge of the cliff where Hook was and placed his feet firmly on the ground. Hook and Peter slashed sword against sword, hook against skin, metal clanging against each other. Peter managed to slash Hook's shoulder blade, making a deep cut. Peter laughed gleefully to himself. 'You're a coward Pan!' Hook said out of rage. _

_'And why's that?' Peter said, still smiling. _

_'You're scared to grow old.' Peter froze, his smile disappearing. 'You are scared.' Hook repeated, smiling evilly knowing that even if the boy tried, he could not fly with the unhappy thought Hook had planted in his mind. 'That's why Wendy left… she didn't want a scared little boy. She wanted a man. She was brave enough to grow up.' Hook growled, Peter stood there frozen, processing every word. 'You went to go visit her… shame the window was closed wasn't it? No one could hear you…' Hook edged closer, and Peter edged back. 'No one saw you, she'd forgotten.' Hook laughed menacingly. 'What was her husband like? I'm sure he was mature… a grown man.' Peter felt drained, no happy thought would run through his mind, he felt hurt that Wendy didn't remember, that she had found someone else, a man… 'How many others will you bring here only for them to leave as well? When will your lost boys leave? They almost left with Wendy…' Hook said. 'And then you will die alone…' He whispered. Peter, unable to hear any more span around to face away from Hook, only to forget he was at the edge of the cliff. His foot slipped and he fell. Down, down, down… The fighting ceased. No one made a sound, the only sound was a simple splash in the water below. Hook stood in shock, he couldn't wait to run his sword through Peter and watch his blood trickle down his hook but… Peter had slipped. Hook looked over the edge, as did Tinkerbell. A small figure floated in the water below, red liquid swarming the body… Peter Pan was dead. Tinkerbell flew down to the waters, Peter was floating face down, blood flowing from his head. Tinkerbell burst into silent sobs and flew back up to the lost boys. The lost boys were running to try and get down to the bottom of the cliff. Tinkerbell stopped them. The twins were still only at the age of six, and she couldn't bare for them to have their innocence lost seeing the sight of Peter's dead body. _

_'Tink…' Curly whispered noticing her distressed sobbing. _

_'Is Peter ok?' Tootles said. Tink sat on Nibs' shoulder and told the oldest boy what had happened. _

_'Lads… Peter has gone.' Nibs choked out, tears streaming down his face. Everyone in Neverland would mourn Peter that night. The Indians made a fire and called upon the spirits to look after Flying Eagle when he was with their great ancestors, the fairies would search for the one who could replace Peter's innocent heart, to take revenge on the one named Hook. The lost boys and all the other lost children in Neverland sent out lanterns and candles while they mourned their fallen hero. _

_Meanwhile, pirates headed back to their ship, singing and washing down rum. They danced down the beach drunkenly until Hook stopped them all, ushering them to be quiet. 'What is it Capt'n?' Smee asked. Hook's hand shook as he saw the ghost wandering down the beach. 'Looks like Pan Capt'n!' Smee's eyes widened. _

_'His ghost has come to haunt me…' Hook rasped, barely able to speak. The figure on the beach suddenly collapsed down on the sand and made a sobbing noise. _

_'Capt'n… he don't sound an angry ghost?' Smee furrowed his eyebrows, pushing his glasses back up his nose. _

_'We approach with caution… maybe we can reason…' Hook said and the pirates began creeping over to the sobbing boy on the beach. Hook loomed over Peter's small figure, curled up in a ball, crying to himself. 'Boy… why are you crying?' Hook carefully said, wanting to show the ghost kindness and not anger it. Peter looked up at Hook with tear stained cheeks. _

_'Sorry sir… I'm lost and confused.' Peter said. Hook looked at Smee and Smee sat down next to the boy. _

_'You means you lost on the way to the afterlife, ghost?' Smee said and Peter shook his head. _

_'No! I'm not a ghost!' Peter said. 'At least I don't think I am…' _

_'Stop playing games boy!' Hook roared. _

_'Please, I don't know who I am…' Peter said and Hook narrowed his eyes. 'I woke up on a beach and that's all I remember, I can't remember my name or how I got here.' Smee stood up next to Hook. _

_'Seems like Pan is alive, just lost his memory… he has a big cut on his head, he must've hit it hard.' Smee whispered. Hook smiled to himself evilly, an idea cooking in his mind. _

_'Smee… play along with what I'm about to say.' Hook hushed and crouched down by Peter's side. 'Your name is Henry Hook, my son.' Peter's eyes widened but he nodded. _

_'I live with you then?' He said and Hook nodded, Peter winced at the sight of his hook but took his hand as they walked to the ship, where "Henry" would learn to be the best pirate he could and learn to fight alongside his father, to take down Peter's replacement. _


	2. New Beginnings

Ok so I am having a MAJOR writer's block on my other story and I have loads of ideas for this story so I have posted this chapter otherwise I'll try and rush my other one and the ending will be rubbish :'( If you are a reader of my previous stories and can give me any sort of help for my other story that would be great! :') So here is the first chapter! Enjoy and leave me your feedback (Positive or negative hopefully positive!) in a review! I shall be quiet now dear readers :') and thank you all for the reviews I got from just the prologue! I was really delighted that people were drawn in so much by just the prologue :D

So happy readings! Hugs and Thimbles! xoxox

* * *

1

5 years later

Coretta POV

'Ettie! Ettie!' The twins called after me as I walked through the forest. 'Ettie we found a little bird! Can we keep him? Oh please Ettie!' I looked down to see them clutching tightly to a small blue tit. I scoffed and shook my head.

'Will you let that poor bird go before you crush him?' I frowned, the first twin, Stan, loosened his grip. 'You gotta let him fly away.'

'But… why?' Benny said, looking sad.

'Because that little bird has a family to go back to! How would you feel if someone took you away from me? How'd you think I'd feel? Not to mention how sad and homesick you would be.' They sighed and nodded as Stan let the small bird fly away. 'You'll see him again.' I reassured. The twins were eleven, they were still learning. I was a year passed sixteen and Slightly, Nibs, Curly and Tootles were well passed sixteen, but the physicality of a sixteen year old, as every lost child would eventually be. But like the twins I was still learning myself.

I had Neverland thrust into my hands at the age of twelve. I was the one to carry on the innocence and legacy of the great Peter. It wasn't easy and if I'm honest I don't know why it was me they picked. I'll never live up to him I know that, but I want to be the best I can and fight Hook for my friends, who lost their leader and close comrade. His fairy, Tinkerbell, even though she had a say in who would replace him and she agreed with the other fairies that it would be me, she refused to be my friend. She thought she was betraying Peter if she did and I understood, but, she was another person I'd never be able to make proud like Peter did. The guys were reluctant to have me at first, I was a young girl. They thought a girl wouldn't be able to fight, but heck, am I a damn good fighter. I trained my team well though, the boys refused at first because of my agility training methods. My agility training is dance, it keeps you on your toes, agile and is good for balance and posture. You don't have to be a stunning dancer who can do a million spins in a row, I'm not a spectacular dancer myself, but practising balance and being agile is a big advantage when fighting a pirate. We were currently on trail to see what pirates were up to.

The pirates had come up with the method of using kids our age to have on their crew, who had more agility due to eternal youth and proved to be a better match to put up against us. The 'Pirate Youth' as we called them had ways of blending into our lost children but they were usually sought out one way or another and it was up to me to dispose of them. I made it quick and painless, I couldn't stand hearing their pleas. After all, they were kidnapped from Earth and brainwashed into pirate ways of thinking, it was too late for them, their minds couldn't be undone and I couldn't return them home. Boys were usually sent here by pirates to try and defeat me because Hook had the idea I was a fool for love. I admit I would wear cute little dresses and hair bows, curling my brown hair into long waves, giving an innocent look. _A weak little girl_ they'd think _piece of cake._ But they were wrong, under that sweet little look, was a highly skilled pirate fighter.

'Ettie, I found a snare.' Slightly said pointing down at the trap they had laid out.

'Hmm, they're getting clever…' I laughed to myself sarcastically.

'That would only give us a small injury to the ankle.' Slightly said and I scoffed.

'How much longer do we have to stay here for?' The twins whined.

'We'll head back now, they've only laid down a few petty traps.' I shrugged. We headed back to our underground den. There were more lost children than us but they weren't on the crew, they were just in case pirates invaded our part of the island. They had their own homes above ground, some in luxury tree houses with rope bridges connecting to their neighbours, hardly anyone knew where our underground hideout was. We were in our little community again when a familiar figure ran up to me.

'Ettie.' My sort of friend said to me, his name was Zack. We weren't _together_ together, at all. But I knew the reason why he liked me. He was handsome, kind of, and had muscles, his brain wasn't the biggest though. He had a great scar going from the side of his neck down into his shirt. One summer he tried to impress his friends by attempting to go get a drink from the pub at Pirate Harbour, only that day Hook was visiting and he got into one of Hook's 'aim to kill' fights. If Peter hadn't chosen that day to wind up some pirates, he would have been killed the stupid boy. That event was about a month before Peter died. 'You're going to the Fairy Masquerade?'

'Um yeah, I am.' I said, hoping this wasn't going to lead to him asking me as a date to it. 'Me and the guys were all going there as a group so it should be fun.' I quickly added to avert him asking me.

'Oh, right, yeah I should have thought!' He laughed rubbing the back of his neck. 'Uh, I'll see you there then! Maybe we can dance or something.'

'Yeah, if you recognise me under my mask.' I smiled, I heard wolf whistles coming from my team's direction and I rolled my eyes. 'Look, I gotta go but I'll see you around.' I marched over to them and glared. 'You are so embarrassing!' 

'I swear I saw a bit of drool dangling from his mouth…' Tootles laughed.

'Is he your date?' Curly taunted.

'No!' I spat.

'Ew, you'll probably kiss tomorrow!' The twins grimaced.

'Pfft, they'll do more than that!' Nibs sniggered, earning fits of laughter from the whole crew.

'You guys are such dogs!' I said and they all started barking causing me to laugh.

'Aw, Ettie we're only teasing!' Slightly shrugged. I shoved his shoulder and we carried on back to our den. I looked around before opening the secret passage, we slid down the tunnel and all departed to our rooms. I slumped down on my oak branch bed and sighed. The guys didn't know I'd made a vow to myself not to fall in love with anyone. I had to be focused on fighting and not put people I loved in danger. I knew what pirates could be like, they find out what's dear to you and they use that against you. I couldn't risk that, that's what killed Peter, Hook found his weakness.

Henry POV

'Henry!' My best friend Price called out as he walked into my cabin along with Vern and Freddy. Price was like a brother to me, he always had a plan in his brain and knew how to handle every situation thrown at him. Vern was a coward, I swear he was related to Smee, but nonetheless he was loyal and gave the best intentions. Freddy was a dare devil, no battle was big enough for him, he always wanted conflict and an adventure. 'We are planning the best night out ever tomorrow!' He smirked. 'The Fairy Masquerade!'

'Price, we'll get caught.' I said, lying on my bed.

'No, we won't! We will have masks on! That's the beauty of it! We'll blend perfectly!' Freddy smiled.

'No… my Dad never lets me leave this ship.' I sighed. Ever since I'd lost my memory he refused to let me venture anywhere, except Pirate Harbour on the island but that wasn't much. There was a bleak pub where pirates got drunk and pirate women could whore about like mermaids and a large house where on land pirate celebrations were held and had rooms to stay in.

'Sorted already, we're covering for you! We're getting one of the guys to stay in your bed the whole evening while you go out and party with us.' Price said.

'I thought of something though!' Vern said. 'We could get caught…'

'We won't, don't chicken out!' Freddy slapped his chest.

'But… Coretta will be there… and her crew!' Vern panicked a bit. Coretta was my dad's worst enemy. He's fought her a few times but that was it, and that was enough. She could put up a fight. I'd heard horror stories about her… If a pirate gets too close she's ruthless and a story that if she kissed you you'd turn to stone, but I'm pretty sure that was a lie. I just knew she was not to be messed with, my dad said I was a good enough fighter to handle her but he wouldn't let me fight. If she ever came onto the ship I was locked away in my room.

'Look if she tried to fight you, I'd deal with her. She wouldn't be able to resist my good looks.' Freddy said and I rolled my eyes, he thought he had better looks than he actually did have. Freddy overestimated the power he had with women because he once got lucky with a drunken pirate girl, who by the next morning, didn't remember him. It was only a kiss anyway but he claimed he got to 'second base'.

'Please Freddy, if anyone had to turn on the charm for her it would be Henry.' Price said. My face reddened, they'd always told me I was a charmer to the 'chicks' but I always thought it was due to the fact I was the Captain's son and the pirate girls would kiss up to that. 'Please Henry, don't listen to what Vern says, he's a spoil sport. Let loose once in a while!' They all stared at me longingly and I held my hands up in surrender.

'Yeah alright I'll go.' I laughed and Price gave me a slap on the back.

'We'll see you at eight o' clock tomorrow.' Freddy said as they all left my room. I sighed and looked out the small porthole. I longed to set foot on that island and not the pirate part, the beautiful parts where fairies flew and people laughed running through the trees. If I'd known I'd be on this ship my whole life I would have treasured my time I was washed up on that beach. My door opened and I turned around to face my dad.

'What are you gazing out your window at?' He asked and I shrugged.

'Looking at the island…' I mumbled. 'Why can't I go there?'

'You have been on that island plenty of times.' My dad admired his hook gleaming under the dim lights in my room.

'No, I mean like not Pirate Harbour! I want to see the whole island and-' I rambled on until my dad's abrupt voice silenced me.

'I can't risk you losing your memory again!' He shouted. 'Henry the people on that island are the enemy. Why would you want to?'

'I don't know, it just seems that I belong on the land and not floating on the sea, cooped up in here…' I said.

'And what would happen if that Coretta girl got a hold of you? You'd be killed.' He said sternly. I could see him tense up at the sound of her name.

'But you said so yourself I could handle her!' I countered.

'Henry, you will get your time to. Maybe after more training…' He smoothed my hair with his hand.

'I'm ready. Please let me prove it to you…' I begged. 'I've been nonstop training for five years!'

'I shall think it over again.' He said. 'Dinner is ready.' I followed my dad to the dining room, I took another look out the window. Those people on that island don't know how lucky they were.


	3. Masquerade

So many reviews already! Thank you so much and keep reviewing! xoxox

* * *

2

Coretta POV

I applied my mask to my face, covering my eyes, my brown hair up in a high pony tail. A soft ivory lace coated my eyes and it matched my soft pastel dress that fluffed out at the skirt. I entered the large canopy in the middle of the forest, the fairies illuminated the whole scene, giving it a gold glow, and it was breath taking. People greeted me and offered to dance with me. I grew tired of dancing, and stepping on feet, I went to get a drink. I poured myself a little cup and took a small sip. I noticed four boys dressed in shirts and tailored trousers walk in, all wearing masks. I couldn't remember who they might be… then again, I didn't recognise anyone with all these masks on. Someone's hands went around my waist and I froze.

'Hey it's me.' Zack whispered and I rolled my eyes. 'Dance with me?' I put my drink down and nodded. We danced for a song or two and Zack took me to the side to dance more privately. 'So, can we talk about us?'

'There is no us.' I said bluntly staring into his bronze eyes.

'There could be.' Zack said.

'No, there couldn't.' I snapped. People would probably question why I wouldn't want to be with someone handsome and muscular like Zack. The reason why I did not want to be with him, was that he only noticed me when I became the new Peter. Truth is, is that when I was little and just arrived here, he was my childhood crush but I was invisible, no matter how I wore my hair or laughed at his jokes or offered him a favour, he would look at the other girls, prettier girls. But as soon as I have power he suddenly became interested, he was by my side 24/7 and always wanting to be in on my crew. I kept Peter's original crew of course and would rarely have any new members, except minor help from some of the boys on the island. Remembering all this I pulled away from him and stormed outside the canopy. I would not be ruled over by a boy, I would focus on fighting. I slumped down on a horizontal tree trunk. I heard leaves crunching, thinking it was Zack I groaned. 'Go away Zack.'

'Sorry, I'm not Zack.' A boy said. I looked up to see a boy with scruffy brown hair, I could see dark brown eyes through his green leaf mask. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers, he was one of those four boys.

'Oh… I thought you were someone else.' I said.

'Clearly. This Zack guy upset you or something?' He asked.

'No. I don't get upset over boys.' I huffed and he laughed. 'Why are you laughing?'

'It's funny, girls are usually all about boys and are notorious for tears spilling from their eyes over boys but you're different…' He said, spinning around a tree and crunching leaves in his hands.

'Are you enjoying yourself there?' I laughed as he seemed to love the earth so much. 'You don't get out much then?'

'Hardly ever, I treasure my time.' He smiled.

'Explains why I don't recognise you…' I said.

'I'm Henry.' He said, holding a hand out.

'Coretta.' I shook his hand and he tensed up slightly.

'You fight pirates.' He stated and I nodded.

'Yeah…' I sighed.

'You seem sad.' He said.

'It comes with its ups and downs. Like my crew is great but the whole of Neverland was given to me at a young age, they just expected me to get it and understand. Not to mention I have to live up to the legend of Peter Pan.' I explained, he sat beside me on the tree trunk.

'Do your crew miss him a lot?' He asked.

'They've forgotten…' I whispered. 'Like they know who he is, that he was their old leader and can remember vaguely what he looked like but these things happen in Neverland. Children forget.'

'Have you forgotten?' Henry looked into my eyes.

'A bit, I didn't have much of a memory of him to forget.' I shrugged. 'It's just a lot of work to live up to him.'

'But it's worth it.' Henry said and I tilted my head to the side. 'Well, you get the whole island, all that freedom! I'd give anything to have that.'

'Henry where do you live?' I asked, wondering what he meant by wanting freedom.

'Here.' He said bluntly. 'But you know, it would be nice to fly like you to escape and have freedom in that sense.' I nodded as I understood. I took my mask off and shook my hair out. 'Wow.'

'What?' I smiled.

'You're kind of beautiful…' He whispered. Butterflies floated around my stomach… no, no don't do this.

'Henry, take your mask off.' I said. He slowly pulled away his mask to reveal perfect features, he was beautiful. It struck me that he looked like someone. 'Henry you look like Peter, well what I can remember from the glimpses I saw.'

'Is that a compliment?' He smirked to himself.

'Yes, you're _kind of _handsome.' I mimicked. He smiled, edging closer to me and his lips got closer to mine, I quickly turned my head away.

'I'm sorry.' He blushed.

'No, it's not you. If I would I could, because I want to but I can't.' I said looking down. He lifted my chin with his fingers.

'One kiss couldn't hurt…' He said and I gave in to him. I put my hand on the back of his neck and he slipped his arms around me.

'Henry, why don't I know you?' I chuckled.

'You probably won't see me again after tonight.' He sighed and frowned, I pulled away.

'Why?' I asked.

'I can't tell you…' He put his head in his hands. I took his hands away from his face and kissed his lips again.

'Please tell me…' I whispered.

'You'll hate me…' He hushed.

'I won't.' I promised. The worst that could happen is that he'd have a girlfriend.

'I-' He was about to open up but his three friends came out. They all froze when they saw me and him, one of them checked me out over his mask.

'H-H-Henry, we-we gotta… we gotta go…' The tall friend stuttered out. Henry took my hands and put his lips to my ear.

'I hope we meet again, I really do.' Henry whispered and kissed my cheek. He then ran off with his friends. I was so tempted to follow him into the darkness but I stayed put. I reached to my side and picked up his mask, touching it delicately. The mask was a reminder he was real.

Henry POV

'Are you crazy?!' Price snapped at me once we were back on the ship. I looked up at his tall figure, he ran a hand through his mousy hair. We had successfully evaded my dad and no one had suspected that I left. Price, as well as Vern and Freddy, had seen me kiss Coretta. 'She's your father's enemy, Henry. This means that she is our enemy too.' She didn't seem like a threat to me.

'Man we're in trouble if Captain finds out!' Vern said, chewing at his nails.

'She's not like everyone here described her…' I said, smiling to myself.

'What the _heck_ did she do to you?' Freddy asked, perplexed. 'I reckon she's part sea siren or something you know?'

'I need to see her again.' I whispered.

'No, you are trained to fight her.' Price stated.

'Well, I never will seeing as my dad won't let me step foot on the island or fight when she is on the ship.' I said standing up.

'I've read a book like this before…' Freddy said widening his relatively small eyes that hid behind his glasses and hair.

'And what was the ending?' Vern leaned in, intrigued.

'They both died.' Freddy whispered.

'That's rubbish!' Vern argued.

'No I'm serious! It was a play!' Freddy defended.

'Stop arguing!' Price rolled his eyes. 'Henry you have got to forget her. Like Freddy said, you could both end up getting hurt.'

'But-' I started but Price shook his head.

'No, the best thing you can do is stay away from her. It keeps her safe from your father and keeps our necks off the line.' Price reasoned. He was right but it wasn't fair. She seemed so harmless and kind.

'Ok, I'll stay away.' I said looking down.

'There's plenty more fish in the sea!' Vern tried to cheer up the atmosphere.

'Yeah! Exactly!' Freddy laughed.

'I saw you check her out Freds.' Vern laughed, his blue eyes sparkling beneath his dark hair.

'I'm a boy! What did you expect? She was actually pretty hot Henry, I don't blame you.' Freddy snickered. Price rolled his eyes and huffed, annoyed that Vern and Henry were not being serious about the situation. I smiled slightly but sighed to myself. Maybe there would be a way to meet her again. And I knew one thing from this whole ordeal: Coretta's kisses most certainly do not turn men to stone.


	4. Fooled

Thank you again for the many reviews and suggestions! Keep them coming you're all fabulous! xoxox

* * *

3

Coretta

I'd placed his mask above my bed on a shelf. Henry was a mystery to me… I fiddled with my hair at the mirror of my mahogany vanity. The only thing on my mind since last night was Henry, I'd never seen him before and he told me I most likely would never see him again. I was confused to where he may live, maybe he likes being indoors and hardly goes out… I was snapped out of my thoughts by Slightly's voice.

'Hey, you've been awfully quiet today.' He said, I smiled and shrugged. 'Like your head's in the clouds.' He laughed. 'Could that boy you were with last night have anything to do with that?' I looked up from my vanity and straight at Slightly.

'What? How did you know?' I asked.

'Everyone's talking about it…' He smirked. 'The mystery guy with scruffy brown hair.'

'Yeah well, it was just a little thing last night. Nothing really.' I did not like Henry in that way, I was simply intrigued by him, curiosity was what it was. Plain and simple curiosity. Nibs, Curly, Tootles and the twins then rushed into my room as well. 'What is it?' I asked taking one glance at their reddened faces.

'Pirates. They were at the masquerade last night.' Tootles panted dabbing his brow with a dirty hand.

'How'd you know?' I quizzed.

'We were at mermaid lagoon and they told us they heard Pirate Youth talking about the masquerade and going to it, they said they took a boat there. They were boys, no girls went with them.' Nibs said.

'And we didn't even know because they had masks on! Who knows what they may have found out or done?' Curly said. Something then occurred to me… was Henry a… No he couldn't be, he was too kind and sensitive. He would never be a pirate.

'I'm sure it was nothing, we'll send a warning to people to keep an eye out for any suspicions.' Slightly said. 'Right Ettie?'

'Yeah, I'll go talk to mermaids today, see if they know anything more.' I nodded and gestured for them to leave my room. _How the hell did Peter cope with all of this?_

I flew down to the lagoon and whistled a tune, letting the mermaids know it was me. I sat on a rock and dangled my feet into the water, splashing slightly as they fidgeted in the water. I caught glimpses of flickering tails and smiled. Their heads finally bobbed up to the surface revealing their pretty faces. 'Hi ladies.' I smiled.

'Hello Coretta!' They cooed back. Everyone knew how in love the mermaids used to be with Peter. It took me a great deal of effort to get them to even tolerate me. I gained their admiration with small gifts, usually pretty things like make up and jewellery. Sometimes I'd give them a bit of treasure we stole from Hook.

'I need your wise knowledge.' I said to them.

'That would come with a price.' A black haired mermaid giggled.

'Yes, which is why I have brought you these.' I pulled out hair brushes and combs from my bag, as well as some hair clips and jewelled rings. They awed in delight at their gifts.

'What do you need to know?' A red headed mermaid said whilst combing her hair with her new sparkly comb.

'Those pirate boys that came last night… who were they?' I asked.

'Oh them! We've been listening in on their conversations. They talked about last night a lot…' A blonde giggled.

'They have, have they? What did they say?' I smiled.

'You kissed one of them…' The black haired one smiled slyly. Henry… I didn't want to believe it but all the things he said to me made sense now. _You probably won't see me after tonight_. _You'll hate me. _

'Was one called Henry?' I asked and they all burst into fits of giggles. 'What? What are you laughing at?'

'The one you kissed was Henry?' The red head said wiping tears from her face after giggling so much, I nodded. 'Henry _Hook_…' My blood ran cold, not only was Henry a pirate, he was related to Hook…

'How is he related to Hook?' I asked, frowning.

'Henry is the Captain's son.' It wasn't even a distant relation… he was his _son_. How could Henry be related to that vile codfish? Why was I so shocked? I met Henry _once_. For all I know he could have been trying to soften me up… and I let him. I let Hook's son trick me into thinking I liked him. He was going to pay for that. No one messes with me. Ever. As all the other pirate boys have discovered. I marched away from the mermaids with my fists clenched. How _dare_ that stupid boy think he could toy with _my_ feelings? I stormed through the small Lost Village centre, Zack walked up to me.

'Can we talk about last night?' He asked; his eyebrows furrowed.

'Go away before I castrate you!' I screamed and carried on stomping to the den. I slid down the tunnel and slammed my bag on the long dining table. 'LOST BOYS!' I bellowed and they all ran in, it was rare I would be this mad but they knew when I was angry to obey.

'Anyone familiar with Henry Hook?' I asked as I paced up and down the line they had formed.

'I thought he was a myth…' Tootles shrugged.

'No, he's real.' I snapped, worried they wouldn't believe me.

'Yeah I heard of him.' Curly said.

'And?' I pressed on.

'He's meant to be pretty lethal fighting wise, and close to his father of course. Hook trained him himself so he must be good.' Curly explained.

'Hook's not _that_ good so Henry mustn't be all that scary.' I scoffed. That stupid old man or 'Codfish' as the boys called him wasn't that good at fighting, or at least I told myself that. He had only ever caught me once… or twice… well a few but I knew he would and I had a plan in my head.

'What's so great about Henry?' Stan said.

'He's most certainly _not_ all that great but the reason I brought him to our attention is because he was at the masquerade last night.' I said. 'He's playing us for fools.'

'Sly little bugger! He went right beneath our noses!' Slightly gasped.

'So, we go to the pirate ship? Show him who's boss?' Nibs smirked.

'Yes, yes we will. And we'll prove to him and his friends that we're not to be messed with.' I smiled deviously.

Henry POV

I was sat at the end of the long table at dinner time opposite my dad. He hadn't spoken a word to me yet, he sipped at his red wine in his glass and I focused on the roast dinner laid out in front of me.

'Have fun at the party?' He finally said, staring at me, his wine glass below his eyes. I looked down, I knew he'd find out.

'How'd you know?' I asked.

'It's my ship, I know everything, a boat was gone. I interrogated your little friends, it wasn't hard. They sang like birds except loyal Price.' He dabbed his napkin at the corners of his mouth. 'Did you know it was her?' I presumed he was talking about Coretta.

'Yes…' I whispered, hearing the building rage in his voice.

'Why did you kiss her then?' He growled. I shrugged, avoiding any eye contact. 'She does that you know.' He said, I looked up at him and he nodded. 'She strings men along to make them believe she loves them and then,' he stabbed the roast beef with his knife with a bang and I flinched. 'She kills them.'

'But, she didn't know who I was…' I tried to deny that she would ever hurt me.

'Henry, you're so naïve. Of course she knew. She's smarter than everyone makes her out to be, I'll give her that. She was luring you in.' He scoffed. She was… it all made sense now… Her trying to get me to tell her where I lived and wanting me to take my mask off to know she had the right victim.

'How could I be so stupid?' I muttered to myself.

'You let your guard down, to a _girl_.' He taunted me. My blood heated up as the rage coursed through me, she played me. She thought me a fool who would be an easy kill. 'I warned you about her.'

'You were right.' I gave in. He was right, she was the enemy.

'I always am.' He smiled triumphantly taking another sip of his wine. Smee then burst in panting. 'What is it Smee?'

'Coretta, Capt'n! She's on the ship…' My dad's eyes widened and he put his glass down.

'Put Henry in his room and fetch me my sword.' My dad said. But I stood up from my chair and grabbed a sword of my own.

'No. Let me see her. I want to face our enemy.' I said as I admired the sword of my choice.

'Henry, no you-'

'I want to fight her, I'm good enough, I want this blade at her throat.' Rage bubbled in my blood, she'd thought me weak, I would prove to her that I was _not_ weak and follow in my father's blood thirsty footsteps. My dad gave a small, proud smile and nodded his head.

'Very well but stay close…' He said and we headed for the deck. The deck was hectic, pirates shouting and shooting cannons, a few pirates were fighting her crew but she was flying somewhere. I'd catch glimpses of her brown hair swishing in the wind, before I knew it she had floated down to face me and my dad.

'Hello Henry.' She smirked.

'Coretta.' I replied.

'Think you could fool me huh?' She breathed.

'I believe you are the evil temptress in this situation.' I glowered at her. 'Lest we forget last night?' She stepped closer, her hot breath against my cheek.

'You were a shit kisser.' She hushed.

'You couldn't do any better.' I chuckled darkly. 'You know what, I've seen girls like you before…' She tilted her head confused. 'Whores.' I spat. She clasped her hands around my neck and slammed me down on the deck. She crawled on top of me and pinned me down with her knees either side of me. 'Control your urges.' I winked, that earned a knee to my crotch and I groaned in pain. I managed to gather up my strength and flip her over onto her back, pinning her down with my knees.

'That's my boy!' My dad cheered me on as did the other pirates.

'Daddy's boy…' She chuckled under her breath and I kicked her side with my knee, making her shout in pain and anger.

'Not so tough now.' I laughed as she writhed around beneath me. She spat in my face, hitting me in the eye, I wiped her saliva away with my hand.

'You think you can defeat me, but you can't.' She laughed.

'Oh really?' I smiled as I put my sword to her neck. She gulped and looked to her side panicked, her eyes caught sight of someone.

'Slightly!' She screeched and I was hauled back and held down by someone grabbing my shirt. He had a hard expression on his face, baring his teeth like a lion, but then his expression softened. I tried to kick him off as he studied my face intently.

'Peter?' He whispered.

'What the hell are you talking about?!' I yelled at him. I looked over at my dad to see his enraged expression. Coretta had got to her feet and stared at me too.

'Let's go guys…' She ordered her lost boys away. They all dove into the water swimming away and she flew away. The ship was silent.

'Why'd he call me Peter?' I looked up to my dad.

'He's confused son, he's not over that wretched brat's death. He saw your brown hair and likened it to Peter's.' He explained and I nodded. 'Not bad Henry, for your first fight.' He praised, helping me up off the deck. 'Not bad at all.'


	5. Desire

This chapter may be a bit on the short side so next chapter I will make longer as I have been getting so many wonderful reviews!

* * *

4

Coretta POV

'Why did you call him Peter?' I asked Slightly and he shook his head. I was in my room with Slightly, no one had said a word to anyone since Peter was mentioned. Most of them were trying to remember what Peter looked like, you could tell by their lost facial expressions.

'Just… I remember a specific glimpse of Peter's face and he looked like that…' Slightly shrugged and sat down on the arm chair in my room. 'I must be lacking sleep or something.' Slightly was closest to Peter, he remembered the most.

'Maybe…' I breathed.

'How long has he been gone?' He whispered.

'Five years.' I stated and Slightly closed his eyes.

'F-five?' He stuttered. 'No wonder I can't remember his face.'

'It's ok. Eventually you'll forget, everyone does, maybe one day I will too and Tinkerbell as well.' I rubbed his back, trying to comfort him in some way.

'Why didn't I go retrieve his body?' He mumbled. 'Why did I leave him?'

'Slightly, finding his body wouldn't bring him back to life.' I whispered.

'I know, but I should have.' He muttered.

'Tinkerbell told you not to and she is wise. You did the right thing, it's in the past now. Let's just forget anything was ever said, you were in the heat of a moment and you'd been bottling your sadness up over time.' He nodded and stood up.

'I think you're doing great, he would have liked you.' Slightly said and hugged me.

'I hope so…' I hushed and he let go, walking to find the others in the dining room. I sat on my bed, snuggling into the furs on my bed, thinking about Henry. I hated him. I loathed his essence now and I could not wait till the day I defeated Hook, because Henry would be next. I scrawled a cartoon of me and Henry in a mad fight, blood spurting from his heart with my sword drove through him. I laughed like a maniac at the cartoon, scribbling more details when a bright light appeared in my face. 'Oh, Salem, what are you doing?' Salem was kind of like what Tinkerbell was to Peter, to me. Except he was a fairy with a bad attitude, worse than Tinkerbell, he liked me apparently even though he hardly showed it. I'd hate to think what he'd be like to someone he disliked.

'You need to go see the Indians, now.' He ordered and took a glance at my drawing. 'Nice drawing… for a five year old.' I rolled my eyes at him and led down on my bed. 'Are you going or will I have to drag you by your hair girl?!'

'Yes I am! Don't get your wings in a twist!' I laughed. I flew from the den and over to the Indian's camp, Salem hot on my heels. I landed at the Chief's tent, walking inside. Tiger Lily gave me a warm smile and the Chief had his arms crossed but gave a slight smile nonetheless. Tamaya, the old wise lady of their village also smiled at me, wrapped in a beautifully woven cloak.

'My father welcomes you here, Sparrow.' Tiger Lily spoke.

'Thank you very much, what is it you wish of me?' I replied. Tamaya then stepped forward.

'Kneel for me child.' She said and I knelt on the ground. She knelt down before me and placed a bowl of water between us. She plucked one of my hairs out and I yelped slightly. She placed it in the water and added herbs.

'What's that?' I looked up at Tiger Lily but she shook her head and gestured for me to be quiet. The water glowed gold and Tamaya smiled.

'Look in there, tell me what you see.' She breathed, what was the point of this?

'What will it tell me?' I asked.

'We noticed you have been feeling sad lately, it's beginning to show. You seem drained and empty, we want your spirit back.' She explained.

'It's because I can't live up to Peter and everyone knows I'm crap compared to him.' I bluntly told her but she shook her head.

'Look in there, it is what you desire most.' She spoke softly. I huffed, I didn't see how this would help but I stared into the water. My reflection rippled and turned into something or someone else. I narrowed my eyes, staring harder.

'I see Peter…' I sighed and she frowned. 'I was right. That's your reason.' Truth is, I couldn't tell if it was Peter or if in fact my desire was Henry… it was hard to tell the image was blurred by the ripples. I denied it ever to be Henry. Her magic water bowl must be wrong.

'No matter who was before you and what any other creatures think, our people will always be proud of you.' The Chief said proudly.

'Thank you.' I smiled slightly, I knew deep in my heart that I wasn't like Peter, no matter what I did. I could try my hardest still. I walked out of the tent but I was caught by Tamaya.

'I know you have doubt about what you _actually_ saw.' She smirked, her small eyes twinkling.

'How do you know what I saw?' I questioned, narrowing my eyes.

'Henry isn't what you think he is.' She looked deep in my eyes before walking away. I knew exactly what Henry was. I knew Henry and I were meant to fight each other. He was a pirate and I was Neverland's protector.

Hook POV

'That was a close call with that lost boy, Capt'n.' Smee said, I sat at my desk, perusing over a few maps.

'Too close.' I replied. 'What if he remembered?'

'Then you'd be in some serious trouble.' Smee chuckled as he polished my hooks.

'Indeed, Mr Smee, indeed.' I sighed. 'We need to keep a close eye on him.'

'What do ya want me to do?' Smee asked, cleaning his glasses quickly before returning back to his work.

'Just make sure he hates her. Remind him of why she's our enemy.' I uttered.

'And why is she our enemy, Capt'n?' Smee stupidly asked.

'Pan Smee, PAN!' I roared. 'The old Pan anyway, not Henry.'

'Think about if he still had feelings for her though! He'd be a lost boy in no time…' Smee said, placing my hooks in their case. A devious plan formed in my head after what Smee said. I laughed to myself and leant back in my chair.

'Maybe, it's a good idea that he befriends the little enchantress.' I smirked.

'Plan?' Smee asked and I nodded. 'Should I call in Henry?'

'Yes Smee, go and fetch him.' I said. About ten minutes later Smee opened the door and Henry entered. Henry looked tired and slightly ill, he had been drinking rum last night with his friends after a vigorous training session at Pirate Harbour.

'What?' He groaned rubbing his head, his hair was messier than usual meaning Smee must have just woke him up.

'You're banished from the ship.' I smiled at him and his eyes widened.

'Huh?!' He frowned.

'That's right. You will act like I have disowned you, you'll gain the trust of Coretta and her posse and then when she is in your clutches you hand her over to me.' I explained. Henry smiled and sat down in the chair opposite my desk.

'You're crazy.' He laughed.

'But it will work. You're good enough.' I said.

'So, I do all the hard work and I don't even get to have the satisfaction of her blood being drawn on _my_ weapon?' Henry smirked. I almost smiled, glad he was so thirsty for her blood but I held that back.

'Henry, it is _my_ plan.' I spoke through clenched teeth.

'That _I_ will not be a part of if I don't get a fair share in it!' I shouldn't have raised him this stubborn. When I found him he obeyed nicely but learning that I was his 'father' meant he would easily rebel against me if he didn't agree with me. I'd usually get one of my strongest pirates to box his ears or I'd slap the back of his head myself, hard. Until five years of him being trained went against me and he'd either scramble out the way in time or catch my arm in his hand.

'You will do as I say.' I growled at him.

'When I get a fair deal.' Henry scowled.

'Fine. You and Coretta will have a pre death battle.' I reasoned. 'You'll fight her and then after she's fought with you, I kill her, you're allowed to draw blood in your fight, agreed?' Henry still pursed his lips but then agreed with a nod.

'She won't trust me. She'll know you haven't really kicked me off the ship.' He said.

'Then we'll have to make it believable.'


	6. Welcome

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews, positive feedback and suggestions! You're all amazing! :') xoxox

* * *

5

Coretta POV

I perched myself in a tall tree on the edge of the beach. To my left was Pirate Harbour, I was closely watching the Jolly Roger as it docked in for the second night in a row. Something was happening, they were planning something or maybe a pirate was going to get killed. Either way it was drama for my entertainment. I'd watched plenty of mutiny happen on that ship, the rebels would be dragged to Pirate Harbour and slaughtered for everyone to see. I watched a fair share of killings happen there. It was the same old same old, Hook would shout in anger at the pirate and the pirate would beg for mercy but too late, throat slashed by his Hook. Sometimes there would be surprises, the pirate would try to run and other pirates trying to please Hook would drag them back. The ship eventually reached the harbour, I heard shouting from deck, Hook's roaring voice to be precise. I smiled to myself, killing today. I stared down at the poor sap who was going to be killed. He was thrown onto the harbour's pier and my eyes widened. Henry was getting butchered today. Part of me said I should probably help him, then the devil on my shoulder told me to sit and enjoy the view of it all. I stuck with the devil and held back an evil giggle. I knew Hook never had it in him to genuinely _care _for something, not even his own child, he'd eventually kill it. Bye, bye Henry. I listened intently to find out what Henry had done.

'Please!' Henry begged.

'You're on their side aren't you?!' Hook roared. I would _never_ have Henry on my side. 'You couldn't even fight a damn girl! You're weak and a traitor for going to that party!'

'I'm not! I'm not!' Henry cried as pirates held him by the arms, leaning his head back to expose his throat. I knew what the finale would be: Throat Fountain as I called it. The blood did literally come out like a fountain from their necks usually. I winced slightly as Hook's hook got closer to Henry's neck. Just as Hook was about to cut open Henry's throat, Henry kicked the pirates off of him and ran. Hook managed to graze Henry's side with his hook but Henry ran and he ran into the forest. A couple of pirates ran after him and Hook roared in frustration. I flew away, entertainment over. I wondered where Henry would have run off to. I flew towards the den when I spotted someone lying at the edge of our little village. Henry was lying on the ground, clutching his side. I floated down quietly and drew my sword. Maybe I should just kill him, put him out of his misery, pirates would be looking for him anyway. I crept closer before he finally croaked, 'don't hurt me.'

'Why shouldn't I?' I spat.

'I've just lost everything and I made an attempt to get away and live. The least you could do is let me keep my life.' He whimpered, now looking up at me with his brown eyes. He looked really vulnerable, I took a quick glance at his side, the cut was deeper than I imagined.

'Fine. But if you don't get that cut sorted you'll blood will go bad and you will die.' I pointed out.

'How? I have nowhere to stay…' He said. No way in hell you're staying at my den. Then I knew a place he could stay. Tamaya somehow knew about Henry and looked upon him in a positive way. She would help heal him too.

'Ok, I am feeling generous and if it were my choice you'd be dead but your pathetic begging has made me change my mind.' I said. 'I'll take you to the Indians, they'll heal you and you'll have somewhere to stay.'

'Thank you.' He breathed.

'Can you walk?' I asked and he nodded. He slowly got to his feet and walked by my side. Luckily it was dark so no one would see us. He limped along behind me and I had to slow down, as well as walk, so he would catch up. A quick flight was drawn out into at least ten minutes by his slow walking. All the Indians were sat by a campfire and Tamaya spotted us first. She smiled as she saw Henry behind me. The Chief walked over with Tamaya.

'Your highness,' I greeted the Chief.

'Who is the stranger?' He asked.

'This is Henry Hook. He is injured and has been banished by pirates. I came here to beg for your generosity and let him stay and be healed here?' I looked up hopefully at the Chief.

'Have we met before?' He looked Henry up and down.

'No sir.' Henry replied weakly.

'Maybe in a different life perhaps.' He smiled. 'Tamaya will show you to your bed.' Tamaya took Henry's arm so he had some support, I was about to leave but Tamaya also dragged my arm. I groaned as I had to spend more time with the little minnow. Minnow was decidedly my new nickname for him, seeing as the others called Hook "Codfish" I gave Henry the name "Minnow". A small, insignificant fish, I'd only use this to annoy him when I had the chance. We went to Tamaya's home in their village, she had a bed of blankets set up already, she laid Henry down on the made up bed and he hummed in comfort. She carefully opened a small clay pot of weird looking gloop and applied it to Henry's side, I knelt by his side to see what she was doing and he grabbed my arm as she smoothed it on. He winced slightly and I rolled my eyes, he let go eventually.

'You should recover in a few days.' Tamaya smiled down at him. 'Where will you go after you are healed?' Henry looked at me expectantly and I frowned.

'Not with me.' I spat.

'He will need to stay somewhere; you shall have to find him somewhere.' She said sternly.

'I thought I could give him to you to heal and that would be it. I wouldn't see him again.' I growled.

'He is your responsibility. Just as if you found a helpless baby deer, you would take care of it until it was back on its feet.' She explained and I groaned, throwing my head back.

'Fine I'll find him somewhere. Not my home.' I mumbled. 'I'm off now.' I was about to get up and leave but Henry once again held my arm.

'Stay?' He whispered. 'In case pirates come, you can fight them off.' I was about to refuse to stay with him but Tamaya gave me a firm look and I sighed.

'Alright.' I looked down at him as he tried to settle to sleep. 'Your friends were at that party. Why were they not banished?'

'How did you-'

'Just answer me.' I snapped.

'I took the blame for them.' I nodded and he eventually closed his eyes and slept. I stayed watching him the whole night. His eyebrows would crease together in his sleep and he'd mumble little protests. It was uncomfortable having to stay with him, he was so vulnerable, I could kill him so easily but I wasn't allowed. In the early hours of the morning I slipped away back home. Henry was now my responsibility to care for… they must be testing me or something.

Henry POV

I heard her slip away this morning, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was alone in the tent. I was trying to act innocent and weak in front of her so she would take pity on me and let me in to her secret hideout. But she was having none of it. Luckily the Indian woman was forcing her to take care of me, I was now her responsibility. I lifted my shirt a bit and looked down at my cut, my dad said he would only give me a small cut; this was a painful, deep gash. I swear he enjoyed hurting me or something, but like he said we had to make it convincing. My cut was looking better and could be healed by tomorrow. I heard the tent entrance shuffle open and the Indian lady walked in with a bowl of something.

'How is your wound today?' She smiled, kneeling down by my side and lifting my shirt to examine it more closely. I winced and she smiled, putting a bit more of that medicine on it. 'You should be better by tomorrow at least.'

'That's good then.' I said and she handed me a the bowl and a spoon. 'What's this?'

'Breakfast.' I looked down at the steaming bowl of what appeared to be stew. I carefully ate it and it tasted better than it looked. However I was used to rich foods being the Captain's son.

'Where is Coretta?' She questioned, I swallowed at mouthful of stew.

'She disappeared this morning.' I said and she tutted.

'I will send her back here this afternoon.' She grumbled and I nodded. I placed the nearly empty bowl of stew by my side, indicating I'd finished. She picked the bowl up and smoothed my head with her wrinkly hand. 'Sleep now, you need rest.' She then left. I wondered why she was being so kind to the island's most feared pirate's son. I did as she said and quickly drifted off to sleep again. I was woken up by someone kicking my side lightly. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Coretta and her crew in the tent. I am going to die.

'Rise and shine, handsome.' She smirked down at me.

'Good day, _beautiful_.' I remarked back and she glared.

'We should just hand him over to pirates already.' One of her posse said, he was tallish and stared at me with anger in his eyes.

'Trust me Nibs, if I could I would.' She huffed, so Nibs was his name. I recognised the guy who called me 'Peter' out of confusion. There was then twins, a guy with curly hair and a short guy. 'Get up we found you somewhere to stay.' She said.

'But, I am meant to be healed tomorrow?' I frowned slightly.

'You slept through my afternoon visit yesterday, it is the next day.' She shrugged. 'Hurry up, I'm bored and I want to go home.' I looked down at my side and noticed the cut wasn't as painful and smaller then it was last time I looked. I was then hauled to my feet by Nibs and pushed to be told to 'move'. I was escorted out by her team and we walked out of the Indian's village straight to theirs. Some homes were up in the trees and some huts were on the ground. The lost children all stared at me as I was walked through their village. Some random guy walked up to Coretta and began talking to her.

'So Ettie, who's this?' He pointed at me and she looked over her shoulder.

'This is Henry. His father banished him from being a pirate so now I have been given the unfortunate responsibility of looking after him.' She explained harshly.

'He's a pirate?' The guy said in disgust.

'Hook's son actually.' The curly haired guy said.

'Ettie why are you even helping him?' I didn't know who this guy was but he was going to get punched very soon.

'I have to Zack.' She snapped at him. Zack? Oh I remember! "_Go away Zack!"_ This was the guy who had upset her at the masquerade. I looked him up and down, I knew what sort of person he was. He was the guy who would chase after girls, break their hearts and move on. He had beefed himself up obviously, his arm muscles stretched his shirt slightly. He clearly had no brains what so ever, no source of intelligence or could carry on an intellectual conversation. He'd be the guy to talk about his exercise routine and occasionally flex his not that impressive muscles.

'What are you staring at, scrawny?' He said to me.

'Don't flatter yourself you're not that much of a sight to look at.' I retorted. He narrowed his eyes and I saw Coretta look down and a small smile appear on her lips. That smile made me smirk to myself.

'We have to go.' Coretta said and we walked away from the dunce. We eventually reached a small hut that wasn't the best kept home in Neverland. 'Home sweet home.' She said to me. I looked inside the small hut, it was built into a tree, a simple bed and chair was all that was present.

'Thanks.' I mumbled. I didn't know how to cook and with no stove or anything I was wondering how I would get food. 'Where do I get food from?'

'You trade what you have.' Coretta shrugged.

'I don't _have_ anything.' I said show her the insides of my pockets. My clothes I couldn't give away either, all I had was a basic burgundy shirt and black trousers. I was not selling my boots either.

'Then you give favours to others and they'll give you food or pay you.' She said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

'I have to work?' I frowned.

'You aren't on that ship anymore Henry, you're not waited hand and foot on by others. You only look out for yourself here.' She put it bluntly and walked away, her crew following. I could have followed her to see where her hideout was but I stayed here. I needed to gain her trust. This place was going to be tougher than I thought.


	7. Injured

Thank you for the reviews again! Very grateful and they are so helpful and motivating! xoxox

* * *

6

Henry POV

I mainly had to clean for food. The job no one wanted to do. I swept floors in people's homes, cleaned blood off their hunting gear and tidied the dirt paths that were overgrowing with winding vines and wild flowers. I worked up a sweat every day and luckily in the week I had been working here I was able to get new clothes. I hadn't seen Coretta much at all. She saw me once, I was working outside clearing the pathways and she stopped and stared. I looked up and she shook her head and marched on. I noticed as she walked off Zack go kiss assing to her. That kid who called me Peter, Slightly I found his name was, stared at me a lot. He would watch me for a few minutes and I'd pretend not to notice until he walked off. I began picking plants that I somehow knew could be used as food, I didn't know how, I guess it was an instinct. They smelled familiar too, I must have known about them before I lost my memory. I could sell a few of these and save some for myself too. My work was disturbed by a shadow looming over me.

'Henry, right?' Zack smirked down at me and I nodded. 'Aw, haven't you been busy.' He tapped the plants I'd picked with his foot. 'Sweep my floors and I'll give you some game I killed today.'

'Sure.' I shrugged and gathered the plants up, taking them with me. I followed him to his home, he opened the door for me and I walked inside, placing my plants down on the table. His walls had antlers on as well as an assortment of weapons. 'Nice decorating.' I mumbled.

'Thanks, all my work there.' He pointed at the antlers. He shoved a broom into my hands and I began to sweep the dirt away. I looked at his wooden mantelpiece and saw a framed picture of him and Coretta. I gazed at it for a while, unaware he was watching me. 'Like it?' He said and I looked away from it quickly. 'Yeah, she's pretty.' _Beautiful_ I corrected in my mind. _Beautiful, deadly and off limits_ I corrected myself. 'Do you like her?'

'What?' I spat and looked up at him, he was smugly leaning against his wall.

'I know you do.' He laughed bitterly.

'I do not.' I narrowed my eyes and focused back to sweeping. Zack shoved me up against a wall and I struggled in his vice grip. 'Get off me you twat!'

'Why is she keeping you alive, pirate boy?' He growled, jealousy swirling in his eyes. I should have broken his neck, snapped his wrist, but I needed to get Coretta to trust me. Even if that meant looking weak and helpless for her to take pity on me. This guy was crazy. 'Your father gave me this scar.' I looked at his neck and the scar ran down his throat, vanishing into his dark shirt.

'My father could kill you if he had the chance again.' I snarled.

'Even though your precious daddy now hates you, you still defend him. How sweet…' I forgot I was currently "banished".

'Just shows how much I dislike you then, doesn't it?' I retorted and he hauled me to the ground. He raised his foot to stamp on my chest and I winced, preparing myself for the blow.

'What the hell are you doing Zack?' A livid voice said. I looked up and sighed in relief as Coretta stood above me.

'Teaching him a lesson.' He explained to her.

'Let him go.' She sighed in frustration. I scrambled to my feet and stood up, brushing the dirt off of my shirt. Zack shoved a slab of deer wrapped in paper at my chest.

'Here's your pay.' He spat. I quickly collected my plants and left not looking at Coretta. She closed the door behind me. I decided to spy, I wanted to see if I had softened her up yet. I looked through a window, luckily the curtains were closed slightly, hiding me a bit.

'Don't beat him up again.' She said and walked over to the mantelpiece, looking at the photo as I did. He then came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her body, resting his lips on her neck. They weren't were they? She quickly brushed him off just like I did with the dirt on my shirt.

'What?' He laughed.

'Don't do that, we're not-'

'Why?' He whined and smoothed her back tenderly. He made me feel sick. Again she flicked him off of her like an insect.

'Because.' She stated.

'Ettie, I know how you feel about me.' He was sincerely pathetic. He was literally drooling over her like a puppy and she had told him no but he kept begging.

'How I _felt_.' She corrected. Burn. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, not just a kiss, it was proper snogging. She was kissing back, putting her arms around his neck. What was her game? She was tough as old boots and he had melted her in his arms like hot honey.

'I'm always right Ettie.' He smiled as they pulled away and smoothed her chin with his thumb.

'We're not together, I don't feel anything.' She kept her poker face on and glanced over to me at the window. I quickly scuttled away, I was a few meters from his home and I was thrown against a tree, once again. 'What did you see?!' She whispered, but screeched at the same time, her eyes darkening.

'Everything.' I admitted honestly and I got a nice, cold slap across my cheek. 'It's obvious he likes you, you seem to like him back.'

'No I don't! Don't you dare presume you know me you little maggot!' She shouted in my face.

'Why did you kiss him?' I asked.

'I didn't.' She shrugged.

'Yes. You did. Your arms were around his neck-' She put her hands around my neck, tightening them and I choked.

'You dare tell _anyone_ I will kill you, I swear goddammit.' She barked. I nodded and she let go.

'He's a jerk.' I stated simply.

'I know.' She whispered and walked off without another word. Her soft hair blew slightly in the breeze and I sighed. Why did that Zack guy have such a hold over her? I walked off into the forest, in the opposite direction of Coretta. I was close to the my section of the island and I heard a familiar cluster of laughs.

'Henry, how's it going?' Price smiled.

'Ok, but bloody hell it's hard work. I have to clean floors, pick plants, clear paths…' I groaned.

'Being the Captain's son everything came so easy to you. Now you have to work, it's gonna be hard.' Vern laughed.

'Forget the boring stuff, you got Coretta's trust yet?' Freddy asked hopefully and I shook my head, casting my gaze to the floor. 'Why not?'

'You try it Freds, she is stubborn, hates my guts and has this psychotic friend who also hates me, obsesses over her and he can make her melt like butter.' I snapped. 'What can I do to get her to trust me?'

'A time will come, just be patient.' Price's calming voice reasoned.

'Or we _make_ the time come.' Freddy began to laugh like a lunatic.

'Go on.' I spoke, intrigued by his crazy idea that was forming.

'Me, Vern and Price will get a couple of pirates to attack her when she's alone. Then bam, you come in and save her then she'll be all,' Freddy put his hand to his forehead, rolling his eyes back and making his voice all girly, '_Oh, Henry! You saved me! I trust you with my life, come to my hideout and make me forget about my crazy friend_!' I laughed to myself.

'It's crazy but it will work.' Price said, being the level headed guy I trusted his decision.

'It can't fail! She'll have to thank you!' Vern said smiling.

'You really think so?' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

'When has a Freddy idea ever been a bad idea?' Freddy said, placing his hands on my shoulders. _The time you dared me to swim to the Harbour from the ship and I ended up nearly drowning, Price having to dive in after me. _I gave him an unconvincing look and he huffed. 'This will work though, trust me.'

'Fine.' I said.

Coretta POV

I kept my distance from Henry since he saw me with Zack. My old self overtook my actions, that stupid little crush I had on Zack sparked slightly but I reminded myself what he was like. I knew what he was like but there were some moments he could still make me fall to his feet. I didn't like him. How dare Henry presume I liked Zack? Henry did not know me, he would never know me. A few days after the confrontation with Henry, I was having a day when I wanted to be alone, my alone spot was through the forest and by the lagoon. The part of the lagoon the mermaids hardly went to so I wouldn't be pestered. It was nice to sit there and gaze out at the water, troubles out of my head for a while. I walked through the forest, I'd hear the odd twig snap behind me, making me twirl around. It must have been a deer or something. I felt uneasy somehow, luckily I'd hidden a dagger in my belt, I'd never be caught without some weapon. I was so busy thinking over what happened a few days ago and why I was feeling so uneasy that I didn't watch where I was going. A snare suddenly caught my foot and I fell face first. I winced and made the stupid decision of moving my foot, making the wire tighten and cut deeper into my ankle. I swiped my dagger out to cut the wire but it was taken from me as I raised my arm.

'It appears we've caught a rodent.' Bill Jukes smiled down at me, holding _my_ dagger in his hand. I scowled at him and looked at the other burly pirate, whose name I did not know. 'Captain will be so pleased.' Jukes cackled, his tattooed arm held my arms behind my back while the other pirate put a blind fold on me. All I could do was kick but it was useless because whenever I kicked the wire would make blood trickle down my leg.

'You're gonna be so dead when I get my hands on you!' I threatened at the pitch blackness of the blind fold. I was kicked in the side and I yelped. I felt a cold blade press to my neck and a horrid stench of stale rum breathed into my ear.

'Shut your pretty little mouth before I slit your throat you bitc-' His voice was suddenly cut off and I heard grunts and punches being thrown. My arms were free from his grip and I heard heavy footsteps scampering away. I pulled the blindfold away and looked around to see no pirates. Well, I say no pirates… Henry was stood there panting, he turned to look at me.

'You alright?' He asked, crouching beside me.

'I could have handled them you idiot!' I growled.

'Blind folded and injured? I don't think so.' He chuckled smugly.

'I _do_ think so.' I spat back. 'I'm not some damsel in distress!'

'Hmm…' He seemed to disagree the arrogant twit. He examined my ankle, he pulled a small fine blade from his pocket and cut the wire from the stake in the ground. That loosened the wire caught around my ankle and he cut that off too. 'It's deep. Can you walk?'

'Of course I can.' I said and stood up, a shooting pain went up my leg and I fell right into Henry's arms. I wouldn't be able to fly very well either with an injured leg.

'I'll carry you.' He spoke down at me and I shook my head violently.

'No you bloody won't!' I protested.

'You can't walk! And don't even think about flying you silly little girl!' He scooped me up in his arms and I glared darkly. I _hated_ looking weak. He began to walk out of the forest. 'Where do you want to be dropped?' He smirked.

'Literally?' I laughed a bit. He smiled back, I saw the Henry I met the night of the masquerade in him then, I quickly cleared my throat and kept a glare on again. We were just out of sight of the village.

'Wait!' I snapped and he stopped. 'I can't have anyone see me and you like this!'

'We can wait here until it is dark and no one will be around?' He suggested and I nodded. He placed me down on the grass and sat by my side. It was silent for a moment but he broke the silence.

'Does your leg hurt?' He asked.

'No.'

'Ok.' He tilted his head back against a tree.

'Why were you walking around the forest?' I quizzed.

'To take a break, peace of mind…' He shrugged. 'You?'

'Sort of the same.' I muttered. It was total silence until dark, I nudged Henry who had fallen asleep.

'Mm, what?' He stretched his arms out.

'It's dark, pick me up.' I ordered and he obeyed. He walked into the now sleeping village.

'Um, I don't know where your hideout is? Where should I put you?' He asked.

'I can't show you the hideout.' I said.

'Ok, so where are you going to go?' I shrugged.

'The Indians, they can heal me there too.' I uttered.

'Very well.' Henry nodded and turned in the direction of the Indian's village. He took me to Tamaya and she tucked me into the makeshift bed in her tent, as well as bandaging up my leg. I thanked her as she gave me some stew. 'Want me to stay overnight?' Henry offered but I shook my head.

'No, go rest.' I shooed him away.

'Goodnight.' He smoothed my hair out of my face and left. I gazed at the spot where he was and Tamaya laughed.

'What?' I frowned.

'Lovely boy.' She smiled. _As if_.


	8. Rescue

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Bombarded with homework! I have posted a large chapter though to make up for it ;) Thanks for your kind reviews! If you have any suggestions for the story don't be afraid to PM or review the suggestion because sometimes I get suggestions and I'm like 'wow that's better than what I was gonna write!' so yeah :) thank you! xoxox

* * *

7

Coretta POV

My ankle had healed enough to move around. It was still a deep cut and it had the bandage kept on but it wasn't too painful to walk on. I managed to leave the next day and head back to the hideout. I _had_ to avoid Henry now as he was the one who helped me with my ankle and if it wasn't for him I'd be captured by Hook, a pirate had to save me. It was the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me, aside from Henry catching me at my weakest with Zack. I didn't tell anyone about Henry or Zack, when I got back to the crew I said I slipped and cut my ankle and went to the Indians for medicine. I crawled into bed, under all the furs and buried my face in their softness. I slight hint of guilt hit me for not even thanking Henry, I guess he could have left me for the pirates to have but he didn't, he stood up against his own kind. I looked at the little pocket watch on my bed, it was evening time now, I could quickly go to his home and thank him or something. I quickly snuck out from the hideout and flew over to his home, the sky was darkening turning into night. A small light came from his house and I tapped on the wooden door. He opened it, his scruffy brown hair sticking up in random places and his hands slightly dirty, he must have been working hard today.

'Do you want to come in?' He said and I nodded and walked in his small home. 'You here for a specific reason?'

'I came to-' I paused as I looked over to his made up bed of blankets, a small leather book was there and a pen. I picked it up and read the beautifully slanted writing, it was a collection of stories. There was fantasy, real life, romance, comedy, horror, crime; of tall concrete jungles, of sailing out onto open waters, fighting goblins and daring rescues. He snatched the book from my hands when I got to a story called _La jeune fille interdite_. 'You wrote all these?' I asked.

'Yeah, they're not that good.' He shrugged closing the book. 'I bought this the other day and have wrote short little stories in it. My book on the Jolly Roger has better stories in it.' He smiled.

'I thought your stories were pretty good.' I said honestly. 'I didn't know you could write.'

'Yeah my dad taught me to read and write, again.' I furrowed my eyebrows.

'Again?'

'Five years ago I lost my memory and had to learn most things again. I didn't even remember my name.' He laughed slightly.

'Five years ago wasn't a good year.' I said, he tilted his head at me. 'Peter died, looks like it was a year of loss for everyone. You in a different way losing your memory though.' The atmosphere was gloomy now. 'You must have been a fast learner, with the way you're writing I'd think you'd been scribbling words from birth.' I smiled. 'In my crew I have the twins, they're eleven and they can't write or read. Peter never taught them but then again, he couldn't read or write himself according to the others.'

'I could teach them.' He suggested but I shook my head.

'Nah, I'll get round to doing it at some point but-'

'No, you're busy enough I'll do it.' He smiled eagerly.

'I'll have to pay you though. As in you could do it as another little job.' I said.

'Yeah, ok then, deal?' He held his hand out for me and I shook it.

'Deal. And good luck, those twins are a handful sometimes.' I laughed and he chuckled to himself.

'I'm sure I'll cope.' He shrugged. 'So, uh, what were you originally here for?'

'I came to...' I said, not looking him in the eyes. 'Well I just- about yesterday, I mean, you could have left me for your father's men but…, I'm trying to say…'

'Thank you?' He finished and I nodded. 'No big deal, my dad taught me fighting without weapons as well as with, I know pirate strategy as well.' He explained.

'It was good of you to do that.' I said.

'They banished me, they're no longer my kind… I'm sorry for looking in at you and Zack. I shouldn't have.' He apologised.

'No, you shouldn't.' I said, narrowing my eyes slightly.

'I'm confused, I thought you didn't like him? From what I heard at the Masquerade to the way you act with him in public, it seems like you can't stand him. Then you allow him to kiss you, like, really kiss you? Why?' He uttered.

'I used to like him ages and ages ago and he never noticed me. But I became the new Peter and he suddenly found an interest, I fell for it at first until he tried to make the team through me and I knew his game. The thing is, even though I don't want to I'll always have a soft spot for him and that annoys me because he knows I will, but I guess I'm-'

'Only human? You can't beat yourself up for liking someone.' Henry said.

'I don't like him! It's some kind of infatuation…' I sighed.

'It'll fade, trust me. There are more important things than Zack and you'll forget. Like what you told me the night of the masquerade, just like your team you'll forget. There's just a little bit of you holding onto the past but you'll let go soon and realise "wow why did I ever like this guy?"' I laughed and sat down on Henry's bed. 'So, you don't hate me anymore?'

'We'll see.' I said and he smiled. 'Don't take that as a compliment, I can _just_ tolerate you.'

'That is an achievement.' Henry tittered. I looked out the window and it was completely dark now. I faintly heard my name being called until it grew louder and louder. I walked over to Henry's door and opened it slightly, peering outside. I saw my crew, except the twins, running around like headless chicken calling my name.

'What?!' I called out from the door, opening it fully now. They ran over to me and Henry walked up behind me.

'There was a pirate attack.' Nibs panted.

'Where?' I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

'Near the hideout. The twins followed you outside and the pirates got them.' Curly explained. I wasn't as sneaky as I thought leaving the hideout.

'Then we go get them yes?' I said, I didn't let any panic show but the twins were young so I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit scared for them. 'Where'd they take them?'

'But Ettie, that's what they want! They want you to go to their rescue!' Slightly urged me not to just dive in and fight.

'Where did they take them?' I asked again.

'Ettie, we need a plan and-'

'Where did they take them?' I repeated again, slowing my speech down and lowering my voice.

'Ettie, I have seen someone dive into a fight without thinking it through and-'

'I'm doing this alone then?' I quizzed spitefully.

'No, you don't listen! Listen to us, we haven't had captives before in a fight like this and-'

'I'm going with or without your help.' I glowered.

'I know pirate strategy, I could help you guys out?' Henry proposed. All eyes turned to him.

'Fine, pirate boy. You lead the way.' I crossed my arms over my chest and he nodded. I followed him as he began to lead the way.

'You're seriously going to follow Hook's _son_ right into the trap?' Nibs questioned and I turned around glaring.

'Yes, seeing as you are all too scared to even attempt to rescue the twins.' I spat and continued to follow Henry. They eventually followed us, Henry and I at the front. We walked through the forest, past the beach and crouched beneath some foliage, spying on Pirate Harbour. I looked at Henry, his eyes narrowed and thinking to himself. 'Tell me the plan then, minnow.'

'Ok, my dad would have them held somewhere in the pub most likely, they'll be surrounded by pirates.' He clarified and I groaned.

'A pub full of pirates. Brilliant.' I stated and Henry looked at me as I thought. During my trail of thoughts two identical figures were being pulled out the pub, blind folded and wrists tied behind them; the twins. Hook had the two pirates that attacked me and Smee with him. 'Bingo.' I smiled to myself. They went to the edge of the harbour's pier and tied them to the posts, water up to their necks, their screams being occasionally cut off by the waves crashing against them.

'Ettie will come!' Stan cried out.

'Precisely…' Hook's eyes darkened as he smiled.

'She'll save us and then beat your ass you smelly Codfish!' Benny taunted, Hook slashed his shoulder and blood trickled into the water. Benny cried out as the salt water stung his wound.

'Ettie, what's the plan?' Slightly urged as he heard Benny cry out in pain. I stared out at Hook, he was watching the skies for me, thinking I'd fly down. I began to crawl on my hands and knees out of the foliage, keeping as low as possible. 'What are you doing?!' Slightly grabbed my ankle.

'Coming at the situation from a different angle.' I smirked. 'Follow when I give you the signal.' I crawled away and kept low as I edged closer to the pier. I managed to hide behind a few crates full of rum that were on the pier.

'Come save your friends you little brat.' Hook muttered up at the sky. I pulled the dagger out of my belt and grabbed it tight. I held tight for five minutes before Hook let out an angry roar. 'WHY ISN'T SHE HERE?!' I let out a loud laugh and he snapped his head over to the crates. I jumped up from my crouched position and smiled straight at him.

'Ettie! We knew you'd be here!' The twins cheered.

'So Hook, trying to hurt my team?' I pouted.

'Hurt? Such a small word, I was thinking more, kill?' He narrowed his cool blue eyes at me.

'You're not going to because you can't defeat me.' I shrugged smugly.

'My dear, how _little_ you know.' He chuckled to himself. 'I have the ability to slit that lovely throat of yours and make a river with your blood.'

'One day you will die, and I'll laugh when you die.' I spat. Hook smiled at me and crazily laughed to himself. 'You're crazy old man.'

'ETTIE, TURN THE HELL AROUND!' Henry thundered, I whisked myself around to see Jukes creeping up behind me. I shot up into the air before he could grab me, but they were now too busy. They were watching Henry.

'What are you doing here?!' Hook yelled.

'You banished me. You don't own me anymore.' Henry stood his ground right before his father. Hook looked confused but then smiled and laughed.

'You're on the dark side now are we?' Hook said and Henry shrugged.

'You could say that.' He mumbled. Hook stepped closer to Henry and then threw him to the ground with a loud thump. I whistled for the guys to now follow my lead and they all ran down to the pier, also whisking their weapons from their belts. I swooped down and kicked Hook before he could hurt Henry. Hook turned to me and we fell into a sword fight. Well, sword and dagger fight. I gestured Henry to get away and he crawled back quickly.

Henry POV

I jumped up to my feet and tried to find a weapon of some sort. It looked chaos on the pier as more pirates came out to fight. Hook knew I wasn't really on their side but he had to play along with it all and fool Coretta into thinking I was so she'd trust me. I looked around for a weapon and a sword dropped to the pier I quickly swiped it up in my hand and looked around to fight off anyone, but everyone was busy fighting one another for anyone to notice.

'Help! Help us!' I heard cries from behind me and I turned around, the twins were now cut from the post but they'd drifted out with the waves and it was obvious they couldn't swim. I swiftly kicked off my boots and dived into the water. It was cold but not freezing luckily. I realised as I hit the water that I was not a very good swimmer either. I managed to paddle over to them and remembered how to tread water. They were finally in my reach.

'Keep kicking and get your heads above water ok?' I ordered and they whimpered slightly but did as I said. 'Ok, put your arms around my neck.' I said to the injured one and he wrapped his arms around my neck as if I was going to give him a piggy back. 'Good, now you link arms with me.' The other one linked his arm through with mine. I glanced up to the pier that was now quite small in the distance to see pirates were dispersing. I used my one free arm to drag us all back to the pier. I kept swallowing mouthfuls of water, filling my lungs up with liquid. I finally got to the pier when it felt like my body was about to shut down. I lifted the two boys onto the pier and then dragged myself up, vomiting up water when I reached the wooden floor. I looked up and Coretta was putting the injured twin's arm in a made up sling from her jacket. While she rubbed the other twin's back as he wretched sea water up. We had to move on before pirates attacked again, I walked over to the twins. 'You two alright now?' I asked and they nodded.

'Thank you.' They snivelled.

'So you guys are eleven?' I asked and they nodded. I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows. 'Wow, from how brave you guys acted I'd say you were at least fifteen.'

'Really?' The one in the sling asked.

'For sure! I would have been a wreck for days when I was eleven, you guys are brave, no wonder Ettie has you on her crew…' I smiled and they had proud looks on their faces.

'We're gonna go now.' Ettie said walking over to us three. 'Benny are you gonna be okay walking with that bad arm? I don't want you fainting, it looks painful.'

'I'll carry him.' I said and Ettie nodded. I scooped Benny up and cradled him in my arm, Stan then wrapped his hand around mine. We began to head off from Pirate Harbour and the twins decided to play twenty questions with me.

'Favourite colour?'

'Red.' I answered.

'Favourite food?'

'Potatoes.' They laughed.

'Ok, a bear in a skirt or a tiger in high heels?'

'Are you sure the tiger in high heels isn't Ettie?' I mumbled to them and they howled with laughter.

'I heard that.' Ettie called out.

'Are you on our team now Henry?' Stan asked and my smile faded.

'I don't think so, sorry.' I said and they both whined.

'Why? You're amazing at fighting and swimming and you like potatoes!' Benny exclaimed and I laughed.

'You can be like our dad!' Stan grinned.

'Yeah! And we can do like dad and son stuff!' Benny agreed.

'Guys, that's gonna be weird when you get to my age isn't it? Two sixteen year old boys calling another sixteen year old boy "dad"?' I laughed and they groaned. 'How about brother?' They cheered at this and began chattering away about how I could move into their room in the hideout. We got to my house and Ettie stopped.

'Stan, Benny, go with the guys I want to talk to Henry.' She said and they complained and protested but they eventually obeyed.

'Crazy day right?' I laughed and she walked into my house, I followed her.

'Don't intervene yourself in a fight like that again.' She said coldly. 'You didn't wait for my signal.'

'Yeah and if I didn't you'd carry on boasting and get caught by Jukes! Then where would we be, huh?' I retorted and she scoffed at me.

'I don't need you to baby me! I'm not weak!' She shouted.

'You're the strongest girl I know. I just want to look out for you.' I explained.

'Why? You hate me, why would you want to protect me?' She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. I didn't answer this, I just looked down.

'You didn't have to get Hook away from me in that fight but you did.' I countered.

'That was-' She started but looked down. 'The twins really look up to you…' She changed the subject and I smiled.

'They're great, talk a lot, but they're good.' I laughed.

'I forget they're only eleven.' She muttered.

'Will I see them tomorrow for reading and writing?' I asked and Ettie smiled.

'Yeah you will.' She looked at me with her brown eyes that sparkled and I dabbed a cut on her head with my finger. She gazed up into my eyes but cleared her throat and headed out the door. 'See you tomorrow.' She called out and she was gone. I put a cold hand to my red cheeks and sighed. _You will fight her when she's captured and dad will kill her._


	9. Spark

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, lots of school work needed to be done! BUT it is done now hehe anyway enjoy! And thank you for the reviews again :')**

* * *

8

Henry POV

I'd been teaching the twins to read and write all day. Ettie dropped them to my home with their books and pen and I have to say they were fast learners. We'd got to reading and writing the alphabet and vowels etc. They could also now write their name and other simple words. It was coming to dinner time now and Stan was flicking through my book of little stories.

'So, soon we'll be able to read these?' Stan asked, squinting at my small writing.

'Yeah, you'll even be able to write your own.' I smiled.

'They won't be as good as yours though.' Benny shrugged. I'd read them a few of the stories I'd written and they really seemed to like them.

'They will, even better perhaps, mine aren't that good.' I said.

'Can you write a story about us?' Stan sat by my side on the floor.

'What would it be about?' Benny edged closer.

'I'm not sure, but I will work on it and write a story about you both.' I assured and they cheered. 'Ettie is gonna pick you up soon so gather your books up.' They ran to my small desk and picked up their pens and books. The door opened and Ettie stood there, hair up in a high pony tail, wearing her white t shirt and denim trousers she used for fighting.

'Hey.' I said.

'Hello.' She nodded back at me, the twins walked over to her.

'Thank you, Henry.' The twins said in unison.

'Anytime, I'll see you again tomorrow yeah?' I smiled and they nodded enthusiastically. Ettie handed me a bag of something, something heavy. I opened it and gold glittered up at me, I gasped and admiringly gazed at it. 'Is this advance pay? For the rest of the week as well?' I asked, eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head.

'No, that's for one day worth.' She smirked and my mouth gaped open.

'This is too much…' I said.

'No, I have plenty of stupid gold I don't need, I know others find it valuable so buy yourself a new wardrobe or something.' She shrugged.

'If you're sure?' I questioned and she nodded.

'Of course, I have no need for gold.' She said and looked me up and down in my worn out shirt. 'Looks like you do.' She chuckled. I grinned at her laugh, the way her pony tail swayed and her eyes sparkled mischievously. 'Bye Henry.' She smiled slightly and walked away with the twins. I closed the door and smiled to myself. Then a horrible thought hit me, I _was_ a pirate and I _was_ still on my dad's side. I shouldn't feel guilty but it was consuming me inside out. I wanted this, I thought this plan was flawless and I wanted to fight her. I couldn't decide if I wanted to run her through or hold her close to me. I kept repeating the thought of fighting her in my head and convince myself how much I wanted that. I was getting her where I wanted her, she was now allowing me to spend time with her team and she was paying me great amounts. I sat on my bed and carried on writing my _La jeune fille interdite _story_. _Ettie may have sparked _some_ inspiration for the story but nothing much. A loud knock on the door made me jump, I stood from my bed and walked over to the door. I smiled widely when I saw who it was.

'Price!' I laughed and hugged him.

'Let me inside before anyone sees.' He smiled and I ushered him in, closing the door. 'Nice house.' He smirked.

'Ok, so why are you here?' I said as Price looked around my little home.

'Hook wanted me to tell you he's attacking again tomorrow.' He explained and I nodded. 'He said this is another chance to prove yourself to Coretta and try and be on her side _even_ more.'

'Yeah alright. I'm almost there, I had to rescue some of her team and she doesn't exactly hate me anymore.' I shrugged and Price exhaled in approval.

'Wow, do her team like you now?' He asked.

'Yeah the twins do at least I think. Ettie paid me gold as well, like huge amounts for just teaching them to read and write!' I smiled and frowned.

'Ettie?' He questioned.

'Coretta. I said Coretta didn't I?' I said and he shook his head.

'Henry you aren't-'

'I do not like her.' I furrowed my eyebrows.

'Be careful. It's like Freddy said, it's dangerous. It's ok if she's in danger but not you Henry.' Price said.

'I don't like her, I don't feel a thing with her. She's a stubborn, spoilt brat.' I assured.

'Ok, well I guess you need rest to get on Coretta's team.' Price smiled slightly but I could tell he was thinking about mine and Ettie's current feelings. Non-existent of course, she did not like me at all in that way and the feeling was mutual.

'See you soon, Price.' I said as he walked out of the door into the night.

Coretta POV

The twins were chattering the whole way to Henry's home. They never shut up about him from the day he pulled them out of the water. All I ever heard was how wonderful he was, they looked up to him more than myself now. If the twins had held on for five minutes in that water and Henry hadn't dived in, I would have got them out. I was in a way thankful that Henry did help them, it made me think higher of him. My crew were questioning if Henry was going to be on the team or not. He wasn't. You have to prove more to me than just a simple rescue. I knocked on Henry's door and he swung it open.

'Hey.' He smiled and the twins ran in setting all their books and pens out ready. 'How are you this morning?'

'I'm fine.' I shrugged and smiled at him. I couldn't help _but_ smile for some reason. 'I should, uh, leave you to it then.' I turned to leave.

'Wait.' He held my wrist and turned me back to face him. I looked at him but he shook his head. 'I just thought… you could spend the day… here?'

'Oh, no…' I laughed, looking down. 'I have lots to do and I wouldn't want to disrupt their learning.'

'Right, yes of course. Silly of me…' He chuckled.

'Sweet of you.' I corrected, smiling slightly. 'Bye Henry.' I waved and he smiled, closing the door. I walked through our little village and an annoying voice came up behind me.

'Ettie.' Zack said and I turned around, crossing my arms over my chest. He went to put his arm around me but I took a step back. 'What's wrong?'

'I don't want you to do that.' I narrowed my eyes.

'You seemed ok with it last time I saw you…' He glared and I slapped him hard across the face. 'What is wrong with you?!'

'We _never_ speak of that. I do not like you the way you like me. I did once but never again.' I spat.

'Does this have something to do with that pirate?' He lowered his voice.

'Of course not! Don't you dare assume that. I do not need a boy or any feelings that go with it.' I shouted. 'I'm better than that.'

'You like him I know you do, people are beginning to talk about you and him…' He growled.

'You _dare_ use that tone with me again and I swear I'll box your ears or worse.' I threatened. 'I don't care what people say. I know the truth, Henry and I are nothing.' Zack's face suddenly drained of colour and I frowned.

'Is that true my dear?' A silky voice said, I whisked around to find a sword pointed to my throat. 'It appears you have Henry on your side now, no?' Hook raised an eyebrow. I looked around noticing about ten other pirates with him.

'You are correct. Henry is on my side, not yours.' I taunted, making sure he knew I had his own son turned against him.

'Well, I shall kill you and your friend first and then Henry will be hung, drawn and quartered for mutiny.' Hook smiled, showing a few of his oddly straight teeth.

'Well, that is _highly_ unlikely considering you are a poor fighter.' I smirked at him. I noticed Zack trying to scamper away but one of Hook's men caught him.

'Pathetic.' Hook laughed and looked at Zack in one of his pirate's arms. 'You were trying to run away, not fight like a man.' He sneered. 'Look at that scar…' He tilted Zack's head back with his Hook and looked at the large scar. 'An artist would never forget his own work.' He raised his hook back. 'I can finish what I didn't complete.' I didn't like Zack but I wasn't going to let him die. I pulled my trusty dagger out and went to swipe for Hook. Hook averted his attention from Zack and caught my arm, twisting it so I squeaked loudly in pain. He then pulled my back against his chest, I squirmed underneath his arm and he placed his cold hook at my throat. 'It's a shame yourself and my Henry will never amount to anything now…'

'He's not _your_ Henry anymore.' I growled at him and he chuckled. Hook's laughter stopped and I looked up to his right shoulder and saw a blade there.

'You slit her throat and I swear I'll decapitate you.' Henry's voice said. A feeling of relief washed over me slightly.

'Henry, this is two days in a row you have interrupted a perfect chance to kill her.' Hook sighed.

'Release her. Or I slit _your_ throat.' Henry threatened. Hook pushed me to the ground and turned to face Henry. Hook walked over to Henry and sharply back handed his face, I winced at the sound as Henry's face snapped to the side. Hook flung Henry to the ground, just as he did when he was about to kill Henry, Henry grunted as he hit the earth. I noticed people from the village peeking out of their doors, a few brave kids stood outside, letting the pirates know there was back up. I was suddenly picked up by my arms, I looked behind me to see my team had now arrived. Hook went to stamp on Henry's chest but I held my dagger up to Hook.

'Leave Hook, I have back up now.' I glared and he chuckled. Hook swiftly stamped on Henry's chest making him gasp for air and then his men threw Zack back to us.

'Until next time my dear…' Hook waved a hand majestically before disappearing into the forest. I quickly knelt by Henry who was catching his breath.

'You're an idiot.' I smirked at him.

'Yeah, an idiot who saved your ass, again.' He laughed, sitting up slightly. I pulled him up and he was able to stand on his own.

'Your face is bleeding.' I pointed to the blood on his face.

'I think one of my dad's rings cut my cheek when he backhanded me.' Henry shrugged and I smiled.

'Come with me.' I said walking off.

'Where?' He questioned.

'To the hideout, to clean up your face and see the sleeping arrangements.' I raised my eyebrows at him and his mouth hung open.

'I-I-I, me, I… why?' He babbled and I giggled.

'Because you showed bravery, you threatened to kill your own father _just_ for me.' I stepped towards him. 'So are you just gonna wait here all day or see your new home?'

'Uh, um… yes, yes!' He snapped out of his daze and followed me and the team back.

'Henry is with us now!' I heard one of the twins cheer and I rolled my eyes smiling.


	10. Secret

**The last chapter took me ages to update due to school work and procrastination so here is another chapter to make up for it :') Enjoy and, again, thank you for the reviews! xoxox**

* * *

9

Henry POV

I was in. I had gotten to the den and I now had my own little room in here with a hammock and soft blankets. The den seemed familiar to me, the earthy smell and the warm fire place felt like home. I was now able to teach the twins right in the den up at the large wooden dining table. It had been a day or so since I moved in and I was getting to know her crew better. It was like I'd known them my whole life, I just got along with them. I hadn't seen Ettie much since, only a few glimpses but she said she was busy. We were all sat up at the dining table for dinner and I saw Ettie's empty place at the end.

'She's out. She won't be back for dinner.' Nibs said as he saw me gazing at her chair.

'Oh, ok.' I nodded and pushed my food around the plate with my fork.

'Do you reckon she's trying to calm Zack down?' Curly sniggered.

'What?' I snapped my head up.

'Zack has been trying for _ages_ to get on the team and then you show up and after a few weeks you're on the team.' Tootles explained.

'Well, Zack was never gonna make the cut if he just tried to run from the fight.' Slightly shrugged and I chuckled.

'Henry didn't. He put the sword right at Hook's neck!' Stan bounced in excitement.

'Yeah! And then Henry took a beating for Ettie!' Benny grinned. 'I thought Hook was gonna kill you though! I would have been terrified!'

'You've built a bit of a reputation around here for being a hero.' Nibs smirked. I stared down at my plate and sighed.

'I'm not a hero.' I shrugged, mashing the potatoes on my plate and pushing the peas around.

'Of course you are!' The twins exclaimed.

'You can't beat yourself up for having a shite father.' Curly said. 'You've proved you're nothing like him. Ettie knows you're nowhere near Hook's level, you're better than your father. Otherwise you wouldn't be sitting at this table right now.' It made me feel slightly guilty knowing I was _exactly_ like my father. I was going to betray them all.

'Thanks.' I smiled and I excused myself from the table. I went and led down on my hammock, I pulled my book out and took my pen that was attached to the side and began writing. I fell asleep soon and dreamed. I dreamt of flying over Neverland, talking to mermaids and a girl. Not Ettie, another girl, who told me stories about the island and other fairy tales. I looked into her blue eyes and watched her golden curls bounce as she giggled childishly. I was woken up by someone shaking my arm. I opened my eyes to see Ettie by my side. 'Hey.' I grunted and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

'I got some of that stuff that healed your side last time. But for your face.' She said holding up a small pot. 'Your cut looked like it wasn't healing that well so I asked Tamaya for some.'

'Thank you.' I smiled up at her. 'I'll put it on.'

'No, I'll do it.' She insisted and dabbed a little bit on my cut.

'Thanks.' I put my finger in the pot and smeared a bit on her nose. She gasped and laughed.

'Don't waste it.' She said and my smile faded.

'Sorry.' I chuckled slightly. She then scooped up a large amount in her hands and slapped it on my face so I was covered in the paste. My mouth hung open in disgust and I began laughing. 'Don't waste it, huh?'

'I'm allowed to.' She grinned mischievously as I wiped the substance off my face. Ettie looked at the book on my chest and picked it up. 'Can I read them? I only got a quick glance of them before.'

'Um, yes.' I said, she sat down on my hammock and I moved up to make room. She read them intently, I watched as her eyebrows creased and her dark eyes deepened in reading the stories. Ettie flipped the page and I saw my scrawl across the top of the paper _La jeune fille interdite._ I let her read it this time. She smiled at it and then she closed the book.

'I wonder who _that_ story was based on…' She smirked.

'That's open to interpretation.' I chuckled.

'Please, the two characters meet at a ball not knowing who the other person really is.' She laughed. 'It's the only story you haven't completed… how will it end?'

'I don't know…' I whispered. 'I think about the Masquerade a lot.' She looked down and was silent. 'You said you wanted to kiss me… did you mean that?'

'Yes… before I found out who you were.' She sighed. 'I can't love anyone Henry and especially not you.'

'Why?' I mumbled.

'I made a vow to myself not to love anyone because I know what happens when you let your feelings take hold of you.' She explained, standing up from the hammock. 'Pirates would take that weakness to their advantage.'

'I'm not a pirate anymore. I know how they work as well, you can let that vow slip with me.' What was I saying? I was meant to gain her trust not make her fall for me. Yet maybe this was the best way to get her to trust me, I'd just have to be careful, as Price said.

'Henry I can't let-' I cut her off with a kiss. I expected a slap or her to pull away but she kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. I pulled away and she looked up at me. 'Why did you do that?'

'Because I know you wanted to.' I explained, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'We can't let anyone know.' She said and I nodded.

'Of course, our secret.' I brushed my thumb along her lips and kissed her again. I'd got her trapped now. I had pulled her down into dangerous water and I'd drown her.

Coretta POV

I sat at my dresser playing with my hair in the mirror. I hated Henry for what he did but then again I couldn't hate him because I couldn't deny my feelings for him. We'd kept it secret. That talk and confession was a week ago. We had our secret meetings, by secret lagoons and find caves in the gorges of Neverland. It was too easy to tell the others to "go collect food whilst I talk to Henry about pirate business" and we'd be alone. It didn't go unnoticed though, Salem found out. He had seen me burying my face in Henry's chest as Henry kissed the top of my head. Salem being Salem demanded a bargain to keep his mouth zipped. I'd have to give him a vile of Neverjuice, in other words, alcohol for fairies and every other creature on this island. Except pirates, they drank rum, beer and cider. Salem saw this as a fair bargain as did myself. Zack hadn't talked to me since Henry joined the crew, to my absolute pleasure. He would glare at Henry if he ever walked by and would avoid any eye contact with me. I heard footsteps walk into my room and then Henry appeared behind me in the mirror. I smiled as he lowered his head down to my ear.

'I've finished the lesson with the twins. Can I have my pay?' He smirked, I looked around before kissing his lips softly.

'There's your pay.' I laughed. 'Henry, could you go and collect some plants for dinner?' I pouted and he smiled.

'For another kiss I could.' He smiled and I shushed him, kissing him again.

'If you hurry back the others will be busy in the kitchen so we could spend some time together.' I said and he nodded, pretty much legging it out the door. I smiled and continued to brush my hair.

'Ettie?' Slightly stood in the doorway.

'Yes?'

'I've just been noticing you seem a lot happier lately.' He grinned.

'Yes, am I not allowed to be happy?' I raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

'Of course, I was just wondering if a certain someone had something to do with that?' He stepped closer and I let out a laugh.

'You said something similar the night after the Masquerade.' I turned and smiled at him. 'No, don't be silly, I'm just happier because.'

'Henry just seems a nice person.' Slightly stated.

'Your point?' I questioned.

'Don't let someone like him get away, he's exceptional. I don't even know what it is about him that makes him so special.' Slightly laughed gently.

'Hmm, well, I am focusing on fighting pirates. _Not_ boys.' I chuckled.

'Ok, ok.' Slightly put his hands up in defence. 'Just think about it.'

'Maybe.' I waved him off and turned back to my dresser. How little you know Slightly. I had now been an hour since Henry had gone to collect plants for dinner. One hour turned into two and I began pacing as we had to have dinner without the plants, or Henry. I refused to eat until he was home. The third hour came, I grabbed a sword and decided to go look for him. He'd probably just got himself lost or caught in a snare. I walked out the den and along to where the eating plants would usually be. There was a pile of bean pods and spring onions but no Henry, a small dagger had also been left. The dirt was scuffed up as well, leaving imprints of his boots in the soil. 'Henry?!' I called out but there was no response. 'Henry?' I tried again but nothing.

'They took him.' I span around to see Zack's smug face. I knew "they" were the pirates.

'Why didn't you tell me? Or stop them? Or even attempt to help him?' I growled.

'It's not my job to babysit your crew. Unless you want to add me to your team as their bodyguard.' He spat and I refrained from slapping him. I needed to go get Henry, not fight with Zack, it was wasting my time. I turned to go find Henry, he'd be with Hook for sure.


	11. Break Her

**Thanks for reviewing and keep them coming my dear readers :') xoxox**

* * *

10

Hook POV

The candles in my cabin lit the room up dimly. I waited at my desk for Henry to be brought in. The plan so far was running smoothly. I heard from my sources in Neverland that he was now on the team, he knew where her hideout was and could tell me all the plans she was cooking up. He was dumped on the chair opposite me. Henry looked up at me and chuckled.

'Thanks for giving me a heart attack.' He smirked.

'We have to make this believable, Henry.' I laughed evilly.

'So what's the reason you kidnapped me for?' He leant back in the chair and Smee offered him a drink but he rejected the small tumbler of whiskey.

'I wanted to talk about the current situation.' I explained. 'Tell me, how much trust have you got of her.'

'A fair bit. On the team now as you have probably heard.' He shrugged; there was something he wasn't telling me. I could see it in his face.

'What is it you're not telling me?' I narrowed my eyes at him. Henry looked down at the floor.

'Look I need more time to gain her trust. If you must know we are currently having secret meetings.' Henry snapped.

'What do you mean?' I quizzed.

'I made her fall for me.' I laughed maniacally and wiped tears from my eyes.

'This is brilliant. She has fallen in love with you! The advantages this gives us in our plans. You brilliant child, we can break her heart and then break _her_.' I slammed my hand on the desk and grinned. 'I'll see what lengths she'll go to get you back.'

'What? Why can't I just leave now? She'll think I'm weak if I don't!' Henry protested.

'No she won't. She loves you and she'll want to protect you…' I said. I couldn't get enough of that, he _actually_ did it. She loves him, the girl who cannot love is in love with my supposed son. 'Smee, tie Henry to the chair. He needs to look kidnapped not like we're having a lovely catch up chat.' I ordered. Smee tied down his wrists to the arms of the chair and Henry huffed impatiently. We waited for three hours and there was no sign of her. 'Where could she be?'

'Maybe she doesn't care as much as you think.' Henry suggested but I shook my head.

'Oh she does. I can bet on it.' I smiled. I paced the cabin with my sword at the ready for when she decided to show up.

'Captain, there's sign of her flying around above deck.' Jukes peered around the door, Smee and I went to follow him until I heard the window open in my cabin. I gestured for Smee and Jukes to go on deck. I looked through the crack in the door hinge to see Coretta cutting Henry's ropes on his wrists. She kissed his lips, he was a very good actor and kissed back.

'Are you hurt?' She cupped his face in her hands.

'No, no. He was just trying to lure you in.' Henry hushed.

'You need to wait in the waters below while I sort Hook out, ok? Just tread water then I'll come fly you out.' She said, he nodded and climbed out the window. As soon as he was gone I opened the door fully. 'Leave Henry alone.' I laughed bitterly.

'You think by telling me to leave him alone that I will?' I stepped closer to her. 'He's part of your posse now, I won't leave him alone just the same as I won't leave the rest of you alone until you're all disposed of.'

'You'll be waiting a long time to dispose of us. You'll die waiting because I will make sure you're dead.' She glared at me. 'I'll do everything in my power to avenge Peter.' Oh sweet child, how little you know.

'Do you know what killed Pan?' I asked and she narrowed her eyes. 'I found his weakness.'

'Yes, and?' She spat.

'I've found yours.' I brought myself closer to her. 'I got Henry to cough about the both of you.' I chuckled darkly in her ear. 'You're little secret romance won't stay private for long…' She looked down at her feet, fiddling with her hands. 'I know you thought you could keep it quiet, you want to make it seem that you cannot love. But you do… you love him.' Before she could answer I slammed my hook against her temple, knocking her out cold. I picked her up in my arms and laid her down on my desk. I took a cannon ball I had in my chest of artillery, put it in a sack and tied it to her foot. I dragged her out to the edge of the boat and dumped her off the edge. _Good luck saving her Henry._

Henry POV

I was clung to the side of the boat in the water. I looked up and there was still no sign of her. 'Come on Ettie, where are you?' I muttered to myself. A dark figure then appeared at the side of the boat and something, or someone, was thrown overboard. I saw the figure drop past me, Ettie. Her body hit the water, but her head didn't bob up to the surface. I dove under and noticed she was still sinking. I swam after her and tried to pull her up but she had something weighing her down. I noticed something attached her foot, I tried to kick it off but it was tied on and we were quickly sinking deeper and deeper. A glimpse of something was wedged in the side of her belt, her dagger. I used it to cut whatever was attached to her ankle and then with all my might I pulled her up the surface as fast as I could. I kept her head above the water as I swam to the beach. Eventually the water was shallow enough to walk through it, I carried her in my arms and placed her down on the sand. I pressed down on her chest until she spluttered up water. I saw a slight trickle of blood running down the side of her head. 'Are you ok?' I panted.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' She breathed deeply. 'Hook knocked me unconscious.'

'That explains the blood on the side of your head.' I sighed.

'Hook knows about us.' She panted, catching her breath.

'I'm so sorry, he got it out of me. He threatened you and your crew if I didn't tell him.' I lied.

'He didn't hurt you did he?' She sat up.

'No, he just threatened.' I reassured and she nodded. 'I'm sorry I was weak and let them take me. And let them get information out of me.'

'Just… let's forget it.' I looked away out to the ocean.

'Hook knows, he's the one we wanted to keep it from. We should just tell people.' I suggested but she shook her head.

'And make me look weak? I don't think so.' She exhaled.

'Being in love doesn't make you weak.' I objected.

'Yes it does. Look at what happened to Peter. Hook got to him using the girl he loved and-'

'But she wasn't there to save him. I think I just proved that if Hook does get to you I can save you. I pulled you from the waters. And you can save me, just like you just proved when you came to my rescue.' She smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder.

'I would have been here sooner if Zack had told me you'd been taken.' She explained and I frowned.

'Zack?'

'Yeah, the jerk saw you being kidnapped by pirates but didn't bother to help or at least tell any of us that you'd gone.' This Zack kid was a little twit.

'I'll sort him out.' I laughed and she smirked.

'Nah, I'll do it.' She looked into my eyes and stared for a while, silent.

'What?' I smiled.

'Nothing, we should leave this part of the island.' I nodded and followed her back into the woods. I looked down at her as we were walking. She was about a head smaller than me, looking at her now and thinking back to when she was sinking in that water made me _want_ to keep her safe. She put on this 'I need no one' mask and tough girl act but she was scared. She was scared of failure and being weak. We finally got back to the hideout and I leant down to her ear.

'I hear there is a ball soon, yes?' She smiled. 'May I escort you there?'

'Maybe, but people can't know about us.' She repeated and I growled in frustration.

'Why? Why can't they? Hook knows, Salem knows… soon other people will find out and it will be better if we tell them ourselves.' I reasoned.

'Why are you so desperate for this to be public?' She scowled.

'I want everyone to know that I'm yours, to prove to everyone that we're strong. Hiding it makes us look weak, like we have a something to hide.' She cast her eyes down to the ground and sighed.

'Ask me again.' She said, holding her head up high, smiling to herself.

'Ettie, may I have the honour to escort you to the ball?' I held her hand in mine and she laughed.

'You may.' And without another word she turned away and crept into the secret entrance of the hideout. My heart fluttered slightly… This feeling wasn't good.


	12. Peter

**Thank you for the support and reviews! Keep them coming and suggestions always welcome :')**

* * *

Coretta POV

The next night Henry and I were sat in my room on my bed, he held me close to his chest and I clutched onto him. The crew had been told about Henry and I, much to the twins delight. Slightly had been acting odd since I got Henry back and kept observing him like a vulture. I ignored it, if he had a problem he could talk to me and he knew that. I smoothed Henry's jawline with my finger and he chuckled. 'How is someone as handsome as you Hook's son?' Henry found this very amusing.

'Did you just call my father ugly?' He smirked.

'The ugliest.' I laughed and Henry joined me.

'Ettie, I haven't had the chance to say how much I do lov-'

'Coretta, I need a moment with you. And Henry, it is time for the twins lesson.' Slightly interrupted. Henry got up and walked out to the twins' room. Slightly only ever called me Coretta if something was up, and I mean seriously up. As soon as Henry was out of ear shot he sat down on the chair opposite my bed.

'What's wrong, Slightly?' I asked.

'Henry isn't Henry.' Slightly said and I frowned.

'You're making no sense.'

'Look at this picture, the only picture I could find of Peter.' He pulled a small, hand size picture from his back pocket. I snatched it from his hands and looked at it. I wasn't looking at Peter, I was looking at Henry. Henry was dressed in a scuffed up shirt and stained green waist coat, leaves were pinned to his little outfit. 'What kind of sick joke are you playing Slightly? This is _Henry_, not Peter.'

'No, it's not a joke! I got that picture from Tinkerbell! There was something familiar about Henry and now I know why. Henry is Peter!' Slightly exclaimed.

'_Stop it!_' I shrieked. 'Peter is dead.'

'We never buried his body, never even collected it. You know that, I told you I wish I had.' He muttered. 'It's possible.'

'It's not. Why would Peter pretend to be Hook's son?' I quizzed.

'This is why we need to find out…' Slightly smiled.

'No, we don't because Henry is not Peter! Henry probably just looks a little bit like Peter and from the angle of that picture they look identical.' I assured.

'I've sent Tinkerbell here, to examine Henry. Tink would know if it was him.' Slightly stood up from the chair and I leapt to my feet.

'How dare you invite her here! She hates me!' I glared but I could hear the sound of bells and the twins chanting Tinkerbell's name. I walked out to find Tinkerbell fluttering around Henry's cheeks and chattering away or sobbing it seemed. Henry was laughing.

'What's she doing?' He giggled, his smile glowing brighter that Tinkerbell's light.

'Kissing your cheeks.' Slightly said. 'Something she'd only ever do to Peter.' Everything fell silent, Henry's laughs stopped, Tinkerbell's wings drooped and she sat on the dining table. The twins frowned, confused. 'Curly, Nibs, Tootles! Out here!' Slightly called out. They all came out from the depths of their rooms.

'You woke me up from my nap.' Tootles grumbled. I noticed Tinkerbell had fluttered back over to Henry and was gently smoothing his face with her tiny hand. 'Hey, Tink seems to like Henry!' Slightly passed the picture to Nibs, Nibs eyes widened and he passed it to Curly. Curly took a double take and handed it to Tootles. 'No wonder she likes him! Henry looks like Peter!'

'Henry _is_ Peter!' Curly hit Tootles on the back of his head. I marched over and snatched the picture out of Tootles' hand.

'_What?!_' Henry shouted and stood up. 'No I'm not!'

'See?' I pointed to Henry.

'He's forgotten…' Nibs sighed.

'No! You're crazy!' Henry backed away from Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell flew back to Henry and up to his face.

'Peter? You don't remember me?' She whispered.

'There's nothing to remember, this is the first time we've met. And my name is Henry.' He said and Tinkerbell exhaled sadly.

'Wait. How do you know fairy talk Henry?' I narrowed my eyes.

'She was speaking in fairy?' He scrunched his eyebrows together.

'Few people can speak fairy, the Indians and us lot… not pirates, a fairy would have to speak English to talk to a pirate.' I explained. Who was he?

'Ettie, you're not believing it now too?' Henry pleaded but I looked away. 'Ettie, come on. This is stupid! I'm Henry, you know I'm just Henry. Not Peter.' I looked into his brown eyes, confusion filling them.

'Guys, look you've made a mistake quite obviously. He's not Peter, Peter couldn't have gone a day without flying.' I shrugged off. I knew that they had a fair point about Henry but I refused to believe he was Peter. Peter was long gone now.

'Thank you.' Henry put his arm around me and kissed my temple.

'But-'

'_My _word is final.' The guys groaned in frustration and mumbled comments under their breath as they left the room. Tinkerbell yanked at my hair before she left and took one last glance of Henry. 'Silly of them… to think you could be Peter.'

'Yeah, it was ridiculous.' He laughed. 'I'm gonna go for a walk…'

'Don't think about it too much.' I assured him and he smiled.

'Don't you worry about me.' He smiled, smoothing my back with his hand.

'I do though. Aside from the crew, you're the only person I've ever truly cared about.' Why was I admitting how I genuinely felt?

'You're just saying that.' He mumbled.

'No, it's true. I can hardly trust anyone really, and then I go and put all my trust in the hands of the Captain's son? It makes no sense.' I ran my fingers through his dark brown hair.

'No, and why would I feel so deeply about my father's arch enemy?' He smirked and I shrugged, smiling.

'I never thanked you.' I babbled.

'For what?'

'Saving me, a number of times…' I trailed off, thinking about him carrying me off with my injured foot, placing a sword to Hook's neck demanding to let me go and pulling me out of the water.

'You don't need to thank me. It wasn't a favour, I wanted to.' He pressed his lips to my cheek.

'I know I can handle myself and I act like I don't need anyone but… I do. I need you.' I took his hands in mine and hid my face, embarrassed to be showing my feelings.

'Ettie, I need you more than you need me.' He said 'I'm going now, I'll be back soon. Don't wait up for me.' I nodded and he pulled me into his arms. 'I love you.' He whispered before disappearing out of the hideout. I'd definitely broken my vow now. I stood there in awe. He _loved_ me.

Henry POV

I couldn't fight her. I wouldn't let my dad kill her. I loved her, I'd let myself fall for her. If I was perfectly honest I loved her ever since I saw her at the Masquerade. My dad filled me with so much hate and made me loathe her. I paced into the woods and eventually slumped down on a rock. Then I also had the absurd Peter issue to deal with. Of course I'm not Peter; he must have just looked like me a bit.

'It's Henry!' I heard someone sing out. I looked up to see Price, Vern and Freddy. I smiled slightly, a bit irritated they interrupted my thoughts. 'How are you doing bud?' Freddy slapped my back.

'Yeah, alright.' I mumbled.

'We were sent by Hook to check if Coretta was still alive after he chucked her overboard.' Vern explained.

'She's fine.' I sighed.

'Bravo to you for saving her.' Price laughed and I frowned. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing…'

'We also heard you got her to fall for her.' Freddy laughed and I felt the guilt turning inside. 'I can't wait to see her face when she realises the truth.'

'Shut up, Freddy.' I snapped and stood up.

'What's up with you?' Price narrowed his eyes.

'I don't want… she just doesn't… I can' fight her.' I stuttered.

'Why not?' Vern gasped.

'Wait you don't-' I looked up at Price with pleading eyes and he shook his head. 'I told you it would be dangerous. You idiot Henry, what will your father say?!'

'Damn my father!' I spat.

'You've become one of them.' Price looked taken back.

'I refuse to let her get hurt. I quit, I abandon mission, I can't stand here and lead her straight to my dad.' I explained and exhaled.

'But, what are you gonna do?' Freddy asked. 'You can't have Coretta and be on your father's side.'

'I'll have to make a choice.' I whispered to myself mostly.

'What about us? What about me? We've been like brothers since I came here…' Price said, sadness in his voice. 'Bros before hoes, right?' He laughed but his laugh was put on to hide the sorrow he felt.

'I'm sorry…' I muttered and I saw the rage fill Price's face.

'Fine. We mean nothing to you anymore then? Because of that stupid girl… We have been there for you always and she probably doesn't even love you! As Hook said she can't love!' He spat.

'You mean so much to me! But sometimes I have to make tough decisions! And she does love, she love me!' I retorted harshly.

'Right she has told you that? She has honestly looked you in the eye and said "I love you"?' Price glared, I stopped to think: she'd never actually said those words but I knew she cared. She said she needed me and that was all _I_ needed. 'I thought so…'

'She needs me.' I looked away.

'So do we.' Price countered. I walked away, I couldn't deal with this. I didn't want to say goodbye to my friends and the luxury life I had on the ship but sacrifices had to be made. It was as Freddy said, I couldn't have my father _and_ Ettie. I got to the little village and groaned, I'd lost three great friends. I sat on the ground, leaning against a tree.

'So, when are you going to tell Ettie you're on Hook's side?' My head shot up to see Zack smirking down at me.

'I'm not on his side!' I argued.

'Yes you are, I've seen you. Sneaking away to talk to your little pirate friends. It'll break Ettie's heart you know and then who will she come running to?' Zack brushed his shoulder with his hand and I scoffed. 'Now will you tell her or shall I?'

'I am no longer on Hook's side!' I stood up and yelled in his face.

'You inherited your father's temper.' Zack chuckled to himself. 'So, you're not on his side anymore so your confession to her shouldn't anger her, no?' I thought how betrayed she would feel knowing I had played her along. But I genuinely did care for her… now. 'Tell her about your string along plan before the clock strikes midnight at the ball, or I will.' Zack walked away, if I told her it would be better than coming from that scum's mouth. She'd appreciate my honesty… maybe? Or hate me forever. I had to carefully plan out what I would say to her... and when.


	13. Liar

**Sorry about not updating in a while! Lots of work currently! But to make it up to you I have tried to make the chapter a teeny bit longer! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! They mean a lot xoxox**

* * *

Price POV

'Are you ok?' Vern asked as Henry walked off. I turned to face Vern and Freddy both with sympathetic looks on their faces.

'I'm just perfect.' I spoke through gritted teeth.

'He doesn't matter, forget him.' Freddy tried to calm me down. How could I forget him, he was the first friend I'd made in this hell since I was taken from home. Except Elizabeth… The night I was taken I was wandering the streets of London, me and my step mother didn't get along too well. She'd lecture me about how I needed to be responsible for my father and sister, my sister being only nine. I was only planning on worrying her for a few hours then I'd come home, little did I know I wouldn't be going home.

_I headed towards the banks of the Thames, to sit and clear my head, I didn't ever make it to the Thames. I was grabbed from behind on a dark street, before I could even process what was happening or call out for help I was hit on the back of the head and I blacked out. I woke up in the lowest cabins of the Jolly Roger with three other kids my age. Brutus, Callum and Elizabeth were their names. Elizabeth was curled up in a ball crying, the other two boys nonchalant to her sobs, they had their own problems to think about. Elizabeth was one of the most beautiful girls I had laid eyes on, her blonde hair was in wild, long curls and her face was that of a perfect English rose. 'You'll be ok.' I tried to comfort but that didn't work, she continued crying. _

_'Did you see him?' She eventually whispered. I shook my head no. 'He has a hook for a hand.' I crawled over and put an arm around her, partly because I was also scared of the description. She was terrified and the other boys hadn't spoken a word or attempted to look after anyone. We bonded over a few hours, I even managed to make her smile, she promised me that we would escape and I went along with it; though the chances were slim. We were separated when we got to Pirate Harbour, she went with girls and I went with boys. Boys and girls had separate fighting training as well as these weird sessions called 'mind training'. I was seen as particularly gifted and went up against the Captain's son in practice. Mine and Henry's friendship grew from then on, he would usually beat me in fighting practice but occasionally I'd catch him off guard and win. One night I was struggling to get to sleep in my little hut in the harbour, I heard someone creep in and shot up. It was Elizabeth. I breathed a sigh of relief._

_'What are you doing?' I smiled. _

_'Tomorrow night I'm escaping, if you want to come too meet me at the pier and we'll run from there.' She grinned mischievously._

_'Run where?' I whispered._

_'Anywhere but here, maybe even home!' She shook my shoulder slightly. _

_'Ok, if I'm not there by ten o' clock go without me.' She nodded and left. The next night I crept from my hut at around quarter to ten. I was stopped by someone, Henry. _

_'Where are you going?' He asked. _

_'Look Henry, I can't stay here I have to go.' I tried to push passed him but he stood in the way again. _

_'But you're the only friend I've ever had!' He pleaded. _

_'Elizabeth is waiting for me, I can't stay with Elizabeth and be here Henry.' I said. 'You're a great friend, I'm sorry.' _

_'They'll allow one person to run away, they won't notice, you see. But if two go missing they'll notice or see you both and hunt you down. Stay here, she'll get away safely.' Henry begged and I hesitated, looking at my watch, ten o' clock. It was too late now anyway. _

_'Alright.' I gave in._

I never knew what happened to Elizabeth after that. Henry made me give up my girl to stay with him and keep her safe. Now he won't give up his girl for me. He was a hypocrite. I stormed back to Pirate Harbour, Vern and Freddy following. I marched into the pub and ordered us some ciders.

'Did she survive?' Hook floated over to our table and pulled up a chair.

'Yes, she did.' I uttered.

'How is young Henry doing? Does he know when he'll have her ready by?' Hook asked, taking a sip of the red wine he had in his hand. None of us spoke, knowing Henry would not be returning on free will. 'Why aren't you answering me? You don't know?' Again, silence. 'Someone speak or am I to assume something has gone wrong?' We all shrank away but I took a deep breath and decided to tell him and not anger him further.

'Henry has taken their side. He's infatuated himself with her.' Hook slammed his hook on the table, silencing the whole pub. We cringed as he grazed his hook along the table making a torturing scratching noise.

'Wonderful.' He said, cruelty in his words. 'We'll still go ahead and get the girl.' Hook wandered around the pub and began to chuckle to himself. 'In fact, we can still break her heart. We'll make it look like Henry has led us straight to her. If he thinks I'll just leave him alone in peace now the little runt is wrong.'

Coretta POV

It was the night of the ball. I slipped into a strapless red gown and it flowed straight down to the floor. I placed my brown hair in a scruffy bun, a few strands of chocolate swirling down. I couldn't wait to see Henry's outfit, or to just see Henry. I walked out of my room and felt hands on my hips.

'My favourite colour.' Henry breathed in my ear and I smiled widely. I span myself around to see Henry's crisp white shirt and dark blue trousers, he'd brushed his hair out as well so it was styled formally, swaying to the side and brushed out of his eyes. 'I'm speechless.' He smiled looking at me from head to toe. 'You're… lovely.'

'Thank you, your hair is very neat.' I complimented and he laughed.

'Shall we?' He offered me his arm and I held onto it tightly. We began to make our way out of the den, I turned around and looked behind us.

'Should we wait for them?' I asked and he shook his head.

'Um, no, they can catch up. It gives us time alone.' He tugged at my arm slightly and I nodded. Henry seemed agitated walking there, he had something playing in his mind.

'Is everything alright?' I asked and he jumped at the sound of my voice.

'Oh, yes. Why wouldn't it be?' He chuckled nervously.

'You just seem… tense. Is anything the matter?' I looked up at him and saw him gulp deeply.

'No… no. I'm just… tired is all. When we get there I'll feel better.' He faked a smile and I raised an eyebrow.

'If you say so.' I mumbled. Henry wasn't himself; something was off. We walked to where most events were held, the same canopy that hosted the Masquerade. I dropped my arms from Henry once we were under the canopy. I wasn't good at displaying our affection in public, I wanted to keep it as low as possible. 'Do you want anything to drink?' I asked and he snapped out of his distant look.

'Yes, shall I get them?' He offered but I shook my head.

'No, I will.' I smiled and walked over to the long oak table with an assortment of colourful liquids. I looked up at the small ticking clocks dangling in the trees, only nine o' clock. I glanced over at Henry who was talking to some guy. Why was he being so remote with me?

'Ettie, I need to talk to you.' I heard someone say, I turned to face them and it was Zack.

'I do not want to talk to you.' I rolled my eyes and picked up our drinks.

'Has Henry told you yet?' He asked, I snapped my head round and he was leaning against the table.

'Told me what?' I frowned and Zack smirked.

'I've said too much. Henry has three hours to tell you, I'm sure he was going to get to it.' Zack took a sip of a purple coloured drink.

'Tell me now.' I growled.

'If you insist.' Zack placed his drink on the table and gave me his full attention. 'Henry isn't what you think.'

'If you are going to tell me he's P-'

'Henry is stringing you along.' Zack stated. 'He doesn't really love you, surely you figured that part out?' My heart crumbled and sank to my stomach. 'That's not the worst part either. He's going to hand you over to Hook when he gets the perfect chance.' Hurt then simmered into anger.

'You're lying.' I spat. I narrowed my eyes over at Henry, Henry had a look of worry on his face and he shook his head frantically. His plan had been ruined. So, it was true? I turned my gaze on Zack again.

'I felt obliged to tell you because I wanted to spare you the shame and embarrassment. I know how much like Peter you want to be and Peter Pan wouldn't have _dared_ let himself be led on by a pirate.' He said and for once, Zack was right. How unlike Peter I had been, I'd let myself trust a pirate. I felt stupid and betrayed. I was a fool, a fool for love, he made me believe he loved me. I wanted to claw this dress off of my body, I'd worn this to impress _him_. I walked away from Zack but was stopped dead in my tracks by a commotion and screams. I looked up and saw filthy, tattoo stained men in the canopy. Before I could even reach for my dagger a cold metal hook slipped around the front of my collar bone and a warm breath chilled my spine.

'What a beautiful dress, you could almost pass as a lady.' I could feel his evil smirk, he clamped a hand down over my mouth and I struggled beneath it.

Henry POV

Ettie walked away to get the drinks. I had to tell her at some point but I kept putting it off. I didn't want to tell her, she'd hate me and I didn't want to risk losing her. I would eventually have to tell her but I couldn't. Zack then crossed my mind, he'd tell her at midnight. I went to go tell her now but my name being called stopped me. I turned and saw Price. 'Price what are you doing?'

'Henry, you and Ettie need to get out of here _now_.' He panted.

'Why what's wrong?' My brow creased.

'I'm sorry, I was angry and told your father about you taking their side.' Price confessed. 'He's coming here tonight to get Ettie and frame you!'

'He's gonna get Ettie?' My heart stopped.

'Yes, and make it seem that you have gone through with the plan and handed her over.' Price explained frantically. 'You don't have much time, go get her now and leave!' I turned to where Ettie was, only to see her talking to Zack.

'Oh, _shit_.' I gasped. She glanced over at me scowling. He'd told her, he broke our deal and told her. I shook my head no but she looked back at Zack. Ettie wandered away from Zack and I attempted to follow her into the crowd but Price grabbed my arm.

'It's too late!' He said and pirates began to swarm in. 'I'll help you find her and then we go.' I thanked him quickly and turned to look for her. Everyone was panicking and making it impossible to see a thing. A gun shot then rang out through the forest… Ettie was my initial thought. Luckily the bullet was just aimed up to the sky by Smee to silence the crowd. I saw Ettie in my dad's clutches and I clenched my fists. A familiar burning frustration grew inside me, my dad saw me and chuckled darkly. He then faced the cowering crowd of people.

'I'm here for your beloved little leader, we will cause you no harm.' He said to them with a sickening calmness in his voice. No one dared step forward as his men were pointing guns and swords at the crowd. He then pulled her over towards me, his hand firmly placed over her mouth. 'Thank you Henry, our plan worked out rather nicely, wouldn't you say?' He released his hand from silencing her and grabbed her chin, making her look into his cold eyes. 'Would you like to say goodbye to your boyfriend?' With that she spat in his face. Smee wiped the spit from his cheek with a handkerchief.

'Ettie, I'm sorry. Don't listen to him. This wasn't the plan, I would never want to hurt you.' I pleaded, she didn't even look at me. 'Ettie, I love you.'

'You don't have to carry on pretending anymore.' She said, emotionless.

'It's not pretend. Please don't believe them.' I stepped closer and went to touch her hand but she snatched it away.

'Don't touch me and don't you _dare_ say you love me.' She glared. I'd lost her.

'Now my dear, are you going to go to my ship with dignity, no kicking and screaming?' My dad asked sweetly and she nodded, no expression or tear was shed. 'Would you like to be escorted by myself, or maybe you'd prefer Henry to accompany you?' She scoffed spitefully and chose my dad's arm instead. Price and I were then grabbed by my dad's men and dragged after him. Ettie graciously held her chin up high, I knew she would think of a plan to save herself. 'Smee? Send some of my men to fetch her boys.'


	14. Onboard

**Sorry for the long, long wait! I am piled up with homework but this story is still very much going! Thank you for your patience and I will update when I can which I hope is soon! Thank you and review! Hehe xoxox**

* * *

Henry POV

I was taken to my cabin and dumped on my velvet bed covers. Price was dragged back with the others and Ettie was taken somewhere else by my father. I kicked at the door in frustration when I heard they locked it. I turned to face my room, inspecting it. I glared at the pompous four post bed and the luxurious bed sheets. I threw all the long novels off the crowded bookshelf, the leather bound books I'd found so dull and wordy. I wanted to tear up all my fancy shirts and neat trousers I'd been forced to wear. I hated all these shallow materials, I didn't want them. I'd give up this whole life of meaningless objects to be back in their dug out den. To feel the earth beneath my feet and inhale the damp wood smell. But most of all I just wanted Ettie and the friends I'd made back. I slumped down on my bed and exhaled deeply, I was back on the ship for God knows how much longer. Eternity most likely. My head turned as the lock clicked. The door opened and my dad walked in, sour look on his cruel face. He closed the door and I swallowed hard. I stood up from the bed as he walked closer to me. I held my head high, just as Ettie had done, he was silent. He swiftly slashed his hook across my cheek and I winced, holding my palm up to the cut on my face.

'You wretched, little traitor!' He hissed and I stayed quiet, not looking at him. The red liquid stuck to my hand as I lowered it from my cheek. 'Are you going to attempt to beg my forgiveness?'

'No.' I stared directly into his stone cold eyes.

'Foul boy.' He wrenched my head back, grabbing a fistful of hair. I struggled but he yanked harshly.

'Let go!' I clenched my teeth in pain.

'Sure you don't want your beautiful "Ettie" to come and help you?' He sneered. 'She hates how you tricked her! I'm protecting you by locking her away from you! She would kill you.'

'I didn't trick her! You just made it seem that way!' I growled as he finally let go of my hair. I straightened my shirt out and he glowered down at me. 'I love her.'

'_Love?!_' He laughed cruelly at me. 'You can't love, you don't have it in you.'

'I can.' I countered.

'Even if you could then she certainly can't.' He scoffed.

'She can.' I spat. I turned away from him and he gave a low snarl.

'Don't you turn your back on me when I am talking to you.' He growled.

'I can do whatever I want to.' I retorted and my dad chuckled at my rebelling.

'How defiant you've become, spending your time with those savages.' He said.

'Why couldn't you have just left me there? I was happy with them.' I argued, hurt in my voice.

'And let my own son turn against me? Fight against his own kind? Run me through in a battle? I don't think so.' He glared furiously.

'No. I would have made everything right. I would have told Ettie to leave pirates alone and to settle the feud. The island would have been at peace.' My dad laughed maniacally at me, cackling loudly and grinning.

'This is Neverland, if we all got along and tolerated each other then this would be a very, _very_ boring place.' He explained. 'Coretta would never agree to simply giving up fighting me either. She feels the need to avenge Peter.' I then wondered if Ettie ever had feelings for Peter. Of course she was younger than him back then but I pondered that thought. Then I remembered her actual silly, little crush: Zack.

'Where is she?' I asked, at the mention of her again.

'Oh, now, I can't tell you that.' He smiled deviously. He turned to leave but then stopped in his tracks. 'Also, Henry?' He looked at me dead in the eyes. 'Remember our little share in this plan?' My fists began to shake in anger as I remembered. 'Your pre death battle with her is going to be tomorrow night.' He smirked and left, locking the door again. I listened to his footsteps walking along the corridor and growled to myself.

Coretta POV

There was a room. It was next to Hook's quarters, a door connecting the room and his. It was furnished with a bed and an untouched carpet, indicating the room had been used rarely or not at all. I was put in this room. The room was too plain, giving it a feeling of unease, my red dress standing out against the dull grey colours and dark patterned carpet. I was locked away with my thoughts. To say I was hurt was an understatement. I had been utterly humiliated. _Humiliation, hurt and betrayal_. Those are the three things no person (except that of a pirate) should ever have to endure. I was trying to pick through my thoughts to see what plans of escape I could conjure up. However it was hard to do so seeing as Hook hadn't yet bragged about his torture for me. I paced the floors of the room and rubbed my forehead. _Peter would have never let this happen._ I thought to myself. Peter wouldn't have allowed himself to be taken by pirates. The door handle quivered and I went to reach for my dagger, only to realise they had taken all form of weaponry away from me. To my dismay, Hook walked into the room, a big smirk on his face. 'How lovely, a visitor. I feel so well catered for.' I said, my words dripping with sarcasm.

'I'd wipe that smug look off of your face, girl. You're in my territory now.' He narrowed his eyes fiercely.

'I've been on this ship, you don't need to remind me whose place this is.' I folded my arms over my chest.

'I know you've been here before, but not as a captive.' He grinned to himself. 'You just fooled about before; it was all a game to you. Now it's serious.' I rolled my eyes and faced away from him.

'Serious? You'll place me in one of _your_ sick twisted games. Go ahead and boast to me your plans.' I turned back to face him, glaring into his cold eyes. I was hoping he would tell me, so I'd know what to do. He chuckled to himself and smoothed his beard with his thumb and forefinger.

'Boast? I would never _boast_.' He laughed. 'Put it this way, your final moments will be spent on this ship.'

'Are my boys here?' I asked. No doubt they would be left out of this trap.

'How did you guess?' He smiled and I returned the smile this time, shrugging.

'You tend to underestimate my intelligence, Captain.' I fluttered my eyelashes in jest.

'Hmm, you're smarter than Pan. He was very… slow.' Hook lingered on the word. 'He was also very violent, couldn't hold a conversation without losing his temper. That's why I prefer you. You and I have a lot more in common than you think.'

'Why is that?' I glared.

'We're civilised, you can contain your temper and you're rather sharp with your words, instead of whisking out a sword when you can't think of what to say.' He explained.

'I would whisk out a sword if someone hadn't taken it off me.' I retorted.

'See? You have a comeback.' He smiled at me, looking me up and down. 'Do you know what the colour red symbolises?' He asked, gesturing to my dress.

'Blood, warmth… um,…' I stared down at the ground.

'Passion, lust, love… often associated with the Hook family bloodline in Neverland.' He explained. 'Pan would have refused to dress in the colour, he detested it. But… you are wearing it, and I think I know why.' A sharp pain stabbed at my heart slightly. 'Henry is about business. I ask him to do something and he will go to any lengths to complete the task. It's in his being, don't feel too betrayed. He can't love anyone if I'm perfectly honest.'

'Yeah I figured.' I mumbled. I should have known from the moment I met him that he was no good. He was Hook's son for goodness sake.

'He's urged me to let him fight you before I… well, dispose of you.' Hook said, casting his eyes to the right briefly. Fight? If he wanted a fight he should prepare himself because I will rip him to shreds.

'He can have his wish, I'll fight him. I do get a sword, right?' I scowled and Hook nodded his head.

'Of course, I wouldn't be unjust and leave you unarmed. You need a fair fight.' He argued. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Henry being beaten by me in that fight. Maybe plunging a sword into Henry would spite Hook, he'd be shocked and then I could attack and kill him, then it would be freedom. My plan was all set and ready in my mind and I smirked at Hook.

'I think this is the best idea Henry had ever had.' I was confident in winning this, redeeming myself and the Peter Pan image. Henry was going down in that fight, I was not going easy on him and his injury could be fatal for all I care. Which I hoped it would be.


	15. Return

**Enjoy and review xoxox**

* * *

Henry POV

I was led up to deck and a sword was placed in my hand. I looked around at all the pirates watching, waiting for the battle of the year. I also noticed her crew death glaring me down, I quickly turned away from the daggers being thrown from their eyes. My father walked over to me and smiled. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a harsh squeeze. 'I'm not going to hurt her in this fight.' I said to him, he chuckled to himself and shrugged it off. I'd hopefully be able to convince her how sorry I was. Maybe she would listen just like she listened when I was accused of being Peter. My palms were sweating whilst everyone waited anxiously for her to emerge. My dad had pointed cannons to the sky in case she tried to escape, I seriously hoped that she would get away. Eventually the door leading to the cabins opened. Ettie was being escorted by two pirates, she saw me and glowered. I saw the long sword glistening in the dimly lit deck. Her breath hung in the air like a dragon's smoke. She was still in the red dress from the Ball and her hair was in the same style, she still looked a vision of beauty. But a vision of beauty that looked as if she wanted to kill me. My dad placed a sword in my palm as she stood closer to me. We were now face to face.

'Ready?' She asked and I just blinked. 'I won't fly. I can do this with my feet on the ground.'

'Ettie, I refuse to hurt you. I'm sorry for what it looks like I've done but you-' She went to take a swipe and my throat with the sword but I defended the slice with the sword. My dad laughed gleefully and went to sit in the red leather armchair that had been set up for him to watch the fight in. 'Ettie!' I yelled in shock as she took another swipe and this time it caught my hand leaving a graze. 'Listen to me! I didn't want to hand you in to my father!' She scowled and then went to plunge her sword in my chest, I ducked and moved from the blow. Her team then cheered her on. She was trying to kill me. My temper then got the best of me, _she was trying to kill me, _after all those times I'd saved her. How could she just forget about all the things I'd done for her and want to kill me? I growled low and swished my sword at her, red blood trickled down her shoulder. She looked up at me her eyes wide, they seemed to say: _How could you?_ 'Yeah, two can play at this game if you really want.' I said and she snarled and lunged to try and get another stab but my sword caught her attempt again. She frowned in frustration and tried to slice my side but I blocked it. Hook laughed at this as she got angry and groaned in frustration. 'I've been trained by the best pirate on the high seas.' I gloated. My inner pirate seemed to appear from within me as I began to enjoy fighting her, just like practice. She foolishly tried to attempt a side attack again but this time I managed to knock the sword from her hand, it clattered against the deck. The pirates and my father all cheered loudly. She then resorted to using her fists she went for a punch in the face but I caught her balled up hand in mine and pulled her close to my face, twisting her arm so she was wincing. Our noses touched and I could feel her hot, panting breath against my lips. 'You underestimate my skills.' I breathed.

'I hate you.' She snarled bitterly. 'I hope you die alone.'

'Ouch.' I whispered close to her face. 'I wouldn't have to die alone if you would stop being so _damn_ stubborn and believe me.'

'Unhand me and let me fight!' She spat. I kicked a leg from underneath her and she lost balance falling onto her back. I pinned her down with my knees either side of her and smiled to myself.

'You don't need to fight, I've won now. I unarmed you.' I smirked at her smugly.

'Kill me then. Right now, you've got me right where you want me.' She smiled.

'No…' I shook my head. 'I can't.' I leaned down towards her lips and pressed mine against hers. She squirmed beneath me but my anger with her vanished when I kissed her.

'Henry!' Hook roared but I ignored him. She finally stopped squirming and sighed slightly. She gazed up at me with her big eyes and long lashes. I thought I was about to see a smile but then I was pulled off of her and my head hit the deck. I put my hand on the back of my head to check if it was bleeding. I looked up and saw my father with his boot holding her down.

'That hurt you old Codfish!' I yelled. My father's eyes widened and looked at me, a silence fell over the deck. I had a weird feeling, it seemed natural to rebel against him and insult him. My father no longer seemed like a friend, but a foe. No one was saying a word but I could hear the twins muttering something about Peter Pan. _Tinkerbell_, the small fairy suddenly appeared in my mind and I wondered why she wasn't at my shoulder. It seemed as if everyone was holding their breath until I said something. Smee then came fumbling over to my father.

'Do you think he remembers?' Smee whispered but not quite enough to keep it private. Remember? Remember that I visited Bloomsbury in London, I could speak fairy, swimming with mermaids, stories being told by Wendy, John and Michael, dancing with the Indians, treasure hunts with my Lost Boys and… flying. They all seemed like far off dreams, they didn't seem like memories at all but they should have. They were so vivid.

'Remember what?' I furrowed my eyebrows, standing to my feet. Ettie looked up at my father and narrowed her eyes. Sweat was forming on his forehead and he gulped, maintaining a stern look on his face. I stepped closer to him. 'What do I remember?'

'Go back to your cabin while I dispose of this.' He flicked a hand towards Ettie, who was still under his boot. I glanced down at her and then averted my gaze back to him. I shook my head no and stared, wanting answers to what the hell they were talking about. 'Henry, I'm telling you as your father _and_ your captain to go back to your cabin. That's an order, now do as I say, _goddamn!_' He spat. Then it was as if a whole warm feeling washed over my body and through my mind. Happiness coursed through my veins as nostalgia kicked in.

Coretta POV

A wide grin spread over Henry's face, everyone had gone mad on this ship. I think I may have been the only sane one; even the boys had an almost knowing look on their faces. I waited for Henry to say something, to see what he was so damn happy about.

'Peter Pan does not take orders from a Codfish!' He smirked childishly and the guys cheered. My breathing hitched, what was Henry doing? Henry twirled the sword with his wrist and pointed it towards Hook. Hook lifted his boot from me to defend himself, in this moment I rolled out from under his foot.

'He's back!' Smee gasped and stumbled back a bit.

'No!' Hook roared and he whisked his sword out to jab it at Henry. Henry swiftly dodged the swipe and let out a laugh. 'All my hard work undone with a small knock to your big head!'

'Thanks for that Captain!' Henry smiled and then saluted at him. I had gone unnoticed by the commotion and scooted myself nearer to the boys. 'Lost Boys!' Henry shouted triumphantly and they all obeyed his order and began fighting away at the pirates, getting any weapon they could. I had no idea what to do. Henry was now Peter and Peter was now fighting Hook. I crawled back to the sword that was knocked out of my hands by Henry and helped the guys with fighting off pirates. The pirates, however, seemed to be trying to flee to the lower decks as they feared Peter so much now he had remembered and seemed to be showing no mercy. Henry managed to get his sword laced around Hook's neck and he smiled with satisfaction. 'Fighting you without flight is no fun. I'll take a boat and me and my boys will leave.' Hook then laughed darkly, glancing over to me.

'Your boys? What about the girl? What will become of her now?' Henry, or Peter, looked over to me.

'She'll come with me as well.' He shrugged. 'I look forward to fighting you again Codfish. Until next time…' He smirked and then strutted over to a boat and climbed in. 'Lost boys, oh, and girl, get over here!' _And girl_? What was wrong with calling me "Ettie"? I sighed and followed Slightly and the others to the boat. I looked back at Hook, his eyes full of hatred and revenge. We all climbed in and Henry, or Peter, stood tall and proud. 'Lower the boat.' He said to the twins and they smiled as the boat lowered into the water. Tootles and Curly began to row the boat away from the ship. I sat down and said nothing, just looked at me feet and fiddled with my dress.

'Peter, everyone has missed you! They'll be over the moon when they remember you.' Slightly beamed.

'People have forgotten me?' He looked hurt.

'Well, yes. Five years you'd been gone! Everyone here forgets, surely you remember that?' Nibs said and Henry gave the cockiest smile. Seeing that smile I knew I had to start calling him Peter.

'I don't forget.' He said arrogantly and I let out a laugh. 'What?'

'You stupid boy, of course you forget! You forgot for five years who you really were!' I exclaimed.

'That wasn't my fault though… and I remembered again.' He countered, I wasn't fond of this new Henry. He was so cocky and arrogant and boastful. I knew I could be childish and arrogant when I wanted but this was a whole new level. 'Think about it now though guys, I have pirate intelligence _and_ I'm now my wonderful self. I'm unstoppable.' I wanted to stab myself in the eye at his self-love. Eventually the boat reached the beach, I held up my dress out of the water and stepped onto the warm sand. We walked into the forest and then Peter stopped in his tracks. 'Boys, you can head home and tell people the news of me.' He smiled proudly. 'I will stay here and speak with Ettie.' Just what I wanted. They all ran through the woods cheering in excitement and Peter laughed. I turned away from him and pretended to examine a leaf, he stepped into my gaze and picked the leaf I was examining, he looked at it before chucking it over his shoulder. 'Thank you for looking after my island while I was gone.' He said. He actually thanked me?

'That's fine. It's harder than it seems taking care of the island… I think it was because everyone loved you so much that it was hard to live up to.' I babbled on and he smiled.

'Obviously.' He smirked and I rolled my eyes. 'Now, what to do with you?'

'What do you mean?' I furrowed my eyebrows. Did I do something wrong?

'Well, I'm back now. You don't need to take my place anymore. And you can't be a Lost Boy, because well, Lost _Boy_.' He explained and I narrowed my eyes.

'So you're just gonna kick me out?' I glared and he shook his head.

'No! I just don't know what to do!' He shrugged.

'Henry-'

'Peter.' He growled.

'Peter, what are we now? You obviously remember your time as Henry and… you know what I mean.' He stared at me for a good long while and then his eyes lit up.

'I have the best idea ever! You can be our mother!' He grinned. 'I'm so clever.' He praised himself.

'I don't _want_ to be your mother!' I shouted.

'No, not _my _mother, _their_ mother. I'll be the father!' He said.

'No! They're my friends, not my children!' I crossed my arms over my chest.

'What do you want then?' He huffed.

'I want to go back to the den and just be Ettie!' I shrieked. 'I just want the boy I fell in love with back…' I looked down.

'I am that boy! But I'm even better now because I'm Peter Pan!' He smiled broadly.

'No, you don't understand. Henry was just sensitive and kind and… not this.' I gestured to him. 'And I can't change that because _this_ is what you are, not Henry.' An involuntary tear slipped down my cheek as I realised the only thing I would ever love romantically was gone. Peter stepped closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against his body. He drew his face closer to mine and he brushed his nose with mine. He softly kissed my lips and then tightened his hold around me. I closed my eyes in pure bliss as the kiss transformed into the feeling of Henry being here.

'I can still be that guy… when I want to be.' He breathed as he pulled away from my lips. He released his hold on me and walked over to something on the ground. He snapped the chain from his pocket watch he had in his trouser pocket from the ship and threaded that something on the chain. He then walked over to me again and dangled it in front of my eyes. It was a little acorn on a necklace. 'A kiss.' He stepped behind me and attached it around my neck. My hand touched the dirty acorn on the gold chain and he kissed my neck tenderly. 'Those…' He hesitated as he tried to get his words out. '…feelings… they're still there for you.'


	16. The Darlings

**Sorry it's been a while guys! Lots of work but it's break now which means: UPDATES! *Salsa dances* To try and make it up to you (for late updates) I have extended the chapter length :o hehe thanks for your reviews and your patience! Means a lot! xoxox**

* * *

Coretta POV

It had been a few days since Peter returned. Everyone was obviously very happy about this, Tinkerbell never left his side, the Indians had a party for him where he was given a grand headdress as a welcome back gift. Zack was trying to make it up to Peter by kissing his ass and now completely ignoring me, to my absolute delight. That would be the last I heard of him fortunately. My room had now become Peter's seeing as he kicked up a fuss declaring it was originally his room, so I took Henry's old sleeping quarters in the den. The mermaids were also thrilled to see Peter again and he flew down to them at the lagoon and played his pipes to them. Of course all the "Lost Boys" pandered to him as their leader just as they had done with me, but even more so. I was simply nothing to anyone it seemed. I wasn't a Lost Boy, neither was I their "mother", and Peter had given me no means of affection the way he did on that first day. I climbed up a tall tree on the island and sat there with my thoughts. I wasn't allowed to fly anymore either. Salem refused to give me fairy dust on freewill, he said it must be saved for when I need it. The only creatures on this island that weren't pleased about Peter's return was the pirates and myself to some extent. My status on this island had vanished.

'What are you doing up here?' Peter's annoying voice called out as he floated down on a nearby branch. 'Did you climb all the way up here?'

'Yes, seeing as I'm not allowed to fly.' I scowled and Peter chuckled.

'Yeah, flying is kinda my thing.' He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. He no longer wore his outfits that Hook had given him. He now would wear a crumpled up shirt, a waistcoat that he would pin leaves to and brown trousers. He seemed to want to rid himself of anything pirate, he bathed a few times in the creek to rid himself of "pirate germs" and he hadn't said a word to any of his friends he made on the ship.

'Seems as if everything on this island is yours, Peter.' I sighed.

'Well… it is!' He laughed. 'You seem sad?'

'I guess I'm just bored.' Also neglected and depressed.

'I can't have you bored! What do you want to do?' He asked. 'Mermaids?'

'No, they flirt with you a lot.' I said and he smiled.

'Jealous?' He raised an eyebrow.

'No.' I grumbled back. _Maybe…_

'I have an idea!' I looked at him and he floated closer to me. 'I'll take you to London and we can go visit the Darlings to see what they're up to!' Well, a new place would be better than sticking around here.

'Ok… but I'll need fairy dust to fly to London.' He nodded.

'No problem, Tink can give you some! She'll come with us.' He said with enthusiasm.

'When would we go?' I asked, smiling slightly at the happy look on his face.

'Tomorrow! But I want to spend today with you.' He pressed his body against me and I awkwardly shuffled away. 'Careful! I don't want you to fall!' He clutched onto my waist and pulled me towards him again.

'I'll be fine, I'm going to make a start climbing down.' I went to step onto the branch lower but Peter stopped me.

'No, I'll carry you!' He offered.

'I don't like being carried!' I protested.

'I know, like when you injured your foot and I had to carry you.' I scoffed and went to proceed downwards until Peter scooped me up in his arms. I struggled and fought against him.

'Put me down, Peter! Put me down!' I screeched.

'Ok!' He laughed and let go, I went plummeting down through the air and before I hit the ground he caught me in his arms. 'You should have seen your face!' he gasped whilst laughing and I shoved him off of me.

'That wasn't funny! I could have died!' I shouted but he carried on laughing.

'Nah, you're fine!' He giggled. I slapped his arm hard and he winced. 'Ouch! So where shall we go?'

'You choose.' I shrugged, still annoyed at him for his silly joke.

'Ok, let's go to…' He thought about it for a while, 'Marooner's Rock!' I dropped my shoulders.

'Peter, mermaids go there and it's dangerous.' I said but he just smiled that cocky smile to himself.

'It'll be fun!' He whined and I eventually gave in. We began walking but I could tell Peter was getting agitated not being able to fly there. He would hover from the ground and then carry on walking. 'Walking is so boring!'

'If I was allowed to fly this would be a whole lot easier.' I retorted and he groaned.

'Can't I just carry you?' He moaned and I shook my head. 'Why not?'

'I don't like it.' We walked and walked until we eventually got to shore and could see the rock a distance away from us. 'Wow, we've seen it, let's go.' I turned to go back but he twirled me around.

'Ah, ah, ah, we are going _to_ the rock!' He looked me in the eyes and I grumbled.

'No Peter, I don't like Marooner's Rock! Even when I took over Neverland I never went there!' I justified.

'You never went there because you're scared!' He taunted.

'I am not!' I stomped my foot.

'Prove it.' He puffed his chest out and folded his arms. 'I'll take you over to the rock and you prove you're not scared.' I agreed and I let him carry me to the rock, only because it was practically suicide to swim near Marooner's Rock. He enjoyed carrying me much more than he should have. He sat me down on the rock and then led down beside me lazily. I looked into the waters below and noticed a few bones. I shuddered and then hugged my knees. 'I see you're still wearing my kiss…' I clutched the acorn dangling around my neck.

'Yes.' He laughed and then looked over the rock down at his reflection, admiring himself. 'You're so vain.' I muttered and he chuckled to himself.

'Dip your toe into the water…' He whispered hypnotically.

'No! Why would I want to?' I spat.

'To prove you're not scared.' He sniggered. I huffed at him and went to dip my toe in but a cannon ball hit the water with a deafening splash. I screamed and jumped back up on to the rock, Peter catching me in his grip.

'Damn pirates!' I yelled and Peter stood up looking behind him. He pulled a spyglass from his pocket and looked at the ship.

'Hook, he's getting the cannon ready again.' Peter mumbled whilst looking through his spyglass. 'Get in the water!' Before I could protest Peter had pushed me into the murky water and then jumped in himself. He wrapped an arm around my waist and began to swim away from the rock. I closed my eyes, not wanting to know what was in the water. Another cannon ball hit the water, narrowly missing us and I squeaked again. We reached the shore and Peter lifted me under his arm and flew until we were safely in the forest. He dropped me to my feet and looked back over his shoulder. 'Hook is pretty livid.'

'Of course, he's going to be furious.' I said, shivering slightly due to being in the cool waters and the breeze now chilling my bones.

'Cold?' I nodded my head, teeth chattering.

'Freezing!' I whispered and he stepped forward, putting his arms around me in an attempt to warm me up. 'Thanks.'

'I don't want you to catch a cold.' He said. His arms were just as before when he was Henry, but I had to get used to the fact that he wasn't Henry anymore. I didn't know what him and I were either, he hadn't pronounced any loving thought, just given me the acorn a few days ago. 'I want to go home now. We have a big day tomorrow!' Peter went to fly but then stopped. 'Wait… we have to walk don't we?' He huffed.

'Well… I guess you could, just this once, carry me… I'm quite tired.' I mumbled. I was cold, drenched and walking would be torture for me. Also the thought of feeling his arms again didn't seem so bad. He took no hesitation to scoop me up, shooting up to the sky.

.

The next evening Tinkerbell met us by the tree. Peter wanted to go during the evening so that their parents wouldn't be around, and because he slept in late. Tinkerbell sprinkled fairy dust over me and I began to float upwards. I smiled and sighed in happiness at being able to fly again. I admired the ground being so far below me and enjoyed the warmth of the fairy dust lifting me higher. I followed Peter and Tinkerbell to the star in the sky, Peter had a determined look on his face as he flew through the star. We finally reached London and it was beautiful, Big Ben lit up the city and all the buildings were glowing with warmth and light. I flew down and perched on top of Big Ben, admiring the city. 'It's beautiful.' I told Peter and he shrugged.

'It's ok…' He looked down upon the city as if it was merely dirt on his foot. 'Neverland is better.' He then took flight again and I followed, as did Tinkerbell. Peter landed on the window sill of a magnificent house. The window glass was painted bright colours like you would find in a cathedral.

'They must be rich then?' I said looking at the size of the place.

'I guess…' Peter muttered as he fiddled with the lock on the window until it eventually clicked and he smiled. Peter lifted the window up and it gave a thud. I winced, fearing it had woken everyone but just a figure turned sleepily in their bed. I gave a sigh of relief and entered after Peter. Peter looked around the room and smiled to himself. 'Judy Darling.' He read on a piece of paper on the desk. I looked at one of the beds to see a girl our age with fair hair that spread across her pillow. She was very pretty and her delicate features were softly creased in her sleep. I then peered over at the other bed to find a boy. He had blonde hair and slept soundly, he may have been a little bit older than myself. I walked over to his bed side and opened his book which had his name neatly scrawled on the first page.

'Arthur Darling.' I mumbled to myself mostly.

'Hmm?' My head shot up and he lit the lamp by his bed side. 'Who are you?' He asked as I stared into his crystal blue eyes. The girl who I presumed was his sister then woke up and caught site of Peter who flew back in shock.

'Oh, it's him Arthur! Daddy was right!' She clapped her hands, sitting up and letting her golden hair fall round her shoulders. 'You're Peter Pan!' She smiled. Peter put his feet on the ground and bowed. 'We've heard all about you from our bedtime stories when we were young!'

'Are you Wendy's children?' He asked and the girl shook her head.

'No, Jane and Daniel moved to the country with Aunt Wendy and Uncle Edward a while ago. We're Michael Darling's children.' She explained, her blue eyes gazing at Peter.

'Oh, I know Michael! He was this high when I saw him though.' Peter put his hand up to his elbow to give a rough idea of how little Michael was. Whilst this Judy girl gushed over Peter in a very flirtatious manner her brother had his gaze on me.

'Who are you then?' Arthur said to me, I opened my mouth to answer but Peter interrupted.

'That's Ettie.' Peter shrugged, slumping down on Judy's bed.

'Well, _Coretta_ formally.' I glared at Peter.

'May I call you Ettie?' Arthur asked, grooming his golden hair back with his fingers.

'Um, yes, I suppose.' He climbed out of bed and stood in front of me.

'I shall formally introduce myself; Arthur Oliver Darling.' He delicately grasped my hand and placed my fingers to his soft pink lips. 'You wear trousers?' He frowned observantly at me and I blushed looking away, feeling self-conscious.

'Yes, it's easier than a dress.' I answered and he smiled.

'How old are you?' He stepped forward, I looked at what _he_ was wearing, checked pyjamas that looked very expensive.

'Youngish… Sixteen…' I shrugged.

'I'm turning seventeen in a month.' He beamed, smiling and showing his white teeth. 'What's Neverland like then? I presume you're from Neverland?'

'It's… interesting.' I wasn't making an effort with the conversation much but he seemed fascinated by me. His milky skin was glowing in the lamp's light making him look angelic.

'Peter, tell me about Neverland!' Judy was also captivated by Peter, he sat on her bed playing his pipes uncaringly and he shrugged.

'Neverland is only the best adventure ever! Mermaids and Indians and Pirates!' He jumped up on her bed making her squeal in excitement.

'Pirates are not fun Peter. They can be dangerous.' I corrected and he smiled.

'That's because you don't know how to deal with them like I do!' He whisked out his dagger for dramatic effect. 'And the fairies! I can't forget the fairies!'

'You forgot everything else before you can do it again.' I mumbled sarcastically. Arthur chuckled lightly and I smiled at him.

'Fairies?! Is Tinkerbell here?' Judy squeaked. Tinkerbell emerged from Judy's jewellery box and flew over to the girl reluctantly. 'Oh she's beautiful!' Tinkerbell began to jingle loudly and Judy smiled, putting her hand on her chest. 'What did she say?'

'She said: I wish I could say the same for you!' Peter laughed and Judy's smile dropped to a scowl. 'Tink is funny! Ignore her, she gets jealous.' Peter smiled smugly. 'All girls get jealous around me.'

'Not _all_ girls.' I said and Arthur laughed again. Peter scowled at Arthur laughing and strutted over to him.

'Who are you?' Peter pointed at Arthur with his dagger.

'Arthur Darling.' He nodded his head at Peter and held out a hand to shake. Peter looked at him then at me and then back to Arthur, he refused to shake hands with him for some reason.

'Ettie, shall we leave?' He asked and I nodded. I looked at Arthur and his face fell in a disappointed manner.

'Don't leave!' Judy cried out and rushed over to Peter, taking his hand in hers. She looked desperate if I'm perfectly honest. 'I want to see Neverland!' Peter studied her for a while and then the cheeky glow in his eyes lit up.

'Hmm, I guess I could take you on a trip to Neverland!' Peter smiled and Tinkerbell groaned, clearly she didn't like Judy. I agreed with her on that one, she was far too whiny.

'I'm not letting my sister be taken away to a far off land in the middle of the night!' Arthur stepped in and protested against Judy visiting Neverland.

'Arthur you spoil everything!' She grumbled. This Judy was already giving me a headache.

'You can go _if_ I can go with you and protect you.' Arthur said and Judy's face crumpled. 'No me, no Neverland.'

'Ugh, fine!' She said through gritted teeth and I rolled my eyes. I could tell she was going to be a handful. She then turned back to Peter, batting her eyelashes. 'Are you going to tech me how to fly then?' She giggled and Peter smiled, grabbing Tinkerbell and sprinkling her with the golden dust. He whispered the words 'happy thoughts' in her ear and Judy floated up to the ceiling, smiling widely. Peter launched himself out the window and took Judy's hand to help her fly. Tinkerbell threw some dust in Arthur's face and he sneezed, he looked back at me and rose from the floor.

'Can you fly alright?' I asked and he nodded.

'Yes, I'll get the hang of it.' He smiled a delicate grin, making me turn away and fly from the window to avoid him seeing me blush. Peter and Judy were waiting for us outside the window, she was clinging to Peter's waist ; the same waist I used to hold when I claimed comfort from Henry.

'Hurry up!' Peter called out and Judy gave an annoying high pitched laugh. Tinkerbell's light grew red as Judy snuggled closer to Peter. Peter flew off Judy following close behind, I followed on after her and Arthur caught up to my side. The Darling family were returning to Neverland.


	17. Kiss

**It's a little on the short side I'm afraid! Keep your lovely reviews coming! Thanks! xoxox**

* * *

Coretta POV

'LOST BOYS!' Peter's voice boomed through our underground home. Judy looked around the den curiously as the guys all entered the main dining area and were startled to see new visitors. The twins were like puppies, already excited and wanting to know who these people were exactly. 'Boys, this is Judy Darling and Arthur Darling, Michael's children! Judy this is Nibs, Slightly, Curly, Tootles, Stan and Benny.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you.' Judy greeted in a sickly sweet tone.

'Is she our new mother or something?' Benny asked and Judy giggled.

'Oh how cute!' She squealed and then turned to face Peter. 'Well Peter, am I?' She hit his chest flirtatiously. Peter quickly glanced at me and I sighed as he smiled back at Judy.

'Yes, if you wish.' He smiled at her and she hugged her arms around his neck. A bitter taste of jealousy lingered in my mouth, for reasons unknown to myself. She then whispered something in his ear and a smile flickered over his lips. As she pulled away I saw Peter's eyes run down her silky nightdress. I looked around the room to notice he wasn't the only one watching her and I rolled my eyes. 'Ettie, go show Judy some clothes that she can borrow.' Everyone dispersed now the excitement was over and I walked to my room, Judy following. I pulled a few choices out for her but she was already going through my cupboard. She chose a plain pink tea dress, one that I _didn't_ want her wearing.

'Your clothes are very peculiar…' She remarked looking through the rest.

'You don't like them?' I asked and she smiled smugly.

'That's not what I meant.' She giggled. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of the red dress I'd worn for Henry. 'This is beautiful.' She put it against herself and I wanted to tear it out of her hands. That was the last thing Henry had touched. 'Do you go to parties and balls here?'

'Yes.' I said and she gasped in delight.

'Oh, I want to go to one!' She said and I shrugged.

'Maybe you will…' I began putting my clothes away as she admired herself in the mirror with my dress. I pulled out one of Henry's old outfits that were disregarded by Peter, remembering that Arthur was still in his nightwear.

'Are you and Peter good friends?' She turned to look at me with her cold blue eyes.

'Not really.' I frowned at her. She handed the red dress back to me and I put it away.

'Such a shame… He's very handsome.' She swooned.

'Oh and does he know it.' I smirked to myself. 'I'll go give these to Arthur and you can change.' I walked out of my room, giving her privacy, and to the dining room, Arthur was sat up at the table shyly as the guys chanted whilst Peter and Nibs were in an arm wrestle. Tinkerbell was jumping up and down on Peter's shoulder, driving him. I placed a dark red shirt and a pair of trousers in front of Arthur, he smiled. 'I thought you wouldn't want to stay in your nightwear.'

'Thank you.' He smiled and stood up. 'Where can I get changed?' I led him into Slightly's room, Slightly would be the one to care least if someone was in his room.

'Are you enjoying yourself so far?' I asked and Arthur nodded.

'Yes, the Lost Boys seem really fun. Peter is a bit…reserved.' He looked away.

'Ignore Peter, he probably sees you as competition… You boys and your alpha statuses, you know?' I laughed and he did so as well. His laugh made me smile, it was loud and genuine.

'I really want to get to know you.' He said as he unbuttoned his nightshirt.

'Why?' I asked out of curiosity.

'You seem different to all the girls at home.' He said and stripped his shirt off, revealing more of his milky skin. He tucked his arms into the new shirt's sleeves and buttoned it up.

'What are they like? And how do I contrast?' I asked sitting down on Slightly's hammock. Arthur removed his pyjama bottoms and the new shirt covered him up as he pulled on the new trousers.

'You see my sister?' He asked and I nodded as if I understood. 'There are girls like her whose main goal is to get a boy. Then there are girls who can't be themselves because they think they have to be proper and beautiful all the time, they're no fun. But you, you can laugh and you're not all over any boy in sight.'

'I will take that as a compliment.' I smirked and he nodded.

'You should. You're unique!' He smiled and I looked at his outfit. 'Does this look alright?'

'Oh, you're so handsome!' I mocked and he laughed his loud laugh again. 'Let's go see what everyone else is doing.' I said and hopped off the hammock. Arthur followed me to the dining area and we sat down opposite one another. The arm wrestle was now against Slightly and Curly. My eyes glanced to Peter; Judy, who now was in my pink dress, was sat on his lap and his arm laced around her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair and I narrowed my eyes at them. He caught me staring at him and mouthed 'what?' I shook my head and faced Arthur, flashing him a smile as he gave me a look of concern.

'I want to sleep.' Peter announced, meaning that everyone had to sleep now. He pushed Judy off his lap and stood up, stretching his arms behind his head.

'Where do I sleep?' Judy asked, stepping closer to Peter. He swallowed as she got nearer to him, but shook his head.

'You may sleep in my bed for tonight. I will sleep in the chair.' He said and she nodded. 'And you.' He looked directly at Arthur. 'There is a hammock in a spare room at the end of the den, that's yours.' Arthur nodded thanks. Peter shooed Judy to bed and he stared down Arthur until he stood up. Arthur brushed himself past me, smiling.

'Goodnight, Ettie.' He breathed and went to find his bed. The other boys went to bed and I thought it best if I went as well. Peter slumped down in the throne like chair and snuggled down to rest. I walked over to my room and climbed into the hammock. My dreams kept replaying visions of Henry over and over again. I could feel myself tossing and turning in the hammock, sweat forming on my forehead. I could feel a hot breath on my face and the smell of cinnamon and spices swirled in my nose. I opened my eyes to see Peter leaning over me. A smile licked his lips and he gazed at me with his intense brown eyes.

'What do you want?' I mumbled.

'Shall we go outside?' He suggested and I shrugged. 'It wasn't meant to be an option.' I reluctantly pulled myself out of my hammock and followed him out of the den. We walked slowly and in silence for a while through the forest. I waited for him to say something; it was obvious he wanted to otherwise he wouldn't have dragged me out in the middle of the night. 'How are you?' He eventually said.

'I'm well, and you?' I looked up at his face, his eyes focused forward and jaw clenched. He nodded and sighed.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He muttered.

'Was there a particular reason you dragged me out of bed for a midnight walk?' I asked and he shrugged.

'I just wanted to spend time with you. You seemed… strange, when me and Judy were together.' He said, looking at me this time, I shook my head at him.

'No…no. Why would I need to act strange around her?' I scoffed and he nodded his head in agreement. 'Arthur seems really nice.' I added. Peter frowned and scrunched his face up.

'He's… ok.' He uttered, relaxing his face.

'Jealous?' I smirked and Peter stopped dead in his tracks.

'No. I don't get _jealous._' He spat and carried on walking.

'If you say so.' I mumbled, smiling to myself. I looked out through the forest, thinking to myself. I carried on walking and focused on the thoughts in my head, staring down at my feet. Staring down at my feet and blocking out the outside world meant I wasn't looking where I was going. I suddenly slammed into Peter's chest as he stopped. 'Oh, sorry, I was-' He cut me off by pushing his lips onto mine and sliding his hand around the back of my neck, closing his eyes. I stood in shock as he willingly kissed me with intensity, murmuring inaudible mutters to himself slightly through the kiss. At first I wanted to knee him in the crotch for forcing himself so suddenly on me, but I enjoyed his lips against mine. He left my lips and began kissing along my jaw, I trembled beneath him and closed my eyes. They fluttered open when he stopped and he rested his head against mine. He pulled away and began to walk in the direction we came.

'We'll need to head back now.' He smiled and carried on walking as if nothing had happened.

'What?' I managed to splutter out. He frowned at me, confused, and my mouth hung open in disbelief. 'You… y-you just…' He stepped closer to me, his expression still one of bewilderment. 'What you just did.'

'What did I _just_ do?' He breathed. I gazed at him with my mouth parted slightly. I shook my head back into reality.

'You just kissed me. Numerous times on your own will.' I stated simply.

'Your problem is?' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'You shrugged it off… as if it was nothing. _Was_ it nothing?' I pleaded slightly, hoping that it meant at least something to him. He licked his lips and stood in silence for a moment, staring at me. He smiled as his eyes caught sight of the acorn dangling around my neck and began fiddling with it between his fingers. 'Was it nothing?' I repeated, snapping his gaze up to meet mine.

'To the others, if they ask, yes it was nothing. Between you and I…' He brushed his lips along mine and then pulled away. '…it was a bit more special than just nothing.' _Tease. _I nodded and we began to walk back to the den. I was confused by Peter, what was his game? Did he genuinely feel just as Henry did or was he just being his arrogant self and seeing how much he could tease me? We got to the den and before we went in Peter stopped me. 'Get some rest.' He kissed the top of my head lightly and I followed him through the underground passages to the home. We were met by an annoying voice as soon as Peter stepped into the dining area.

'Oh, Peter, where have you been?' Judy gushed, wrapping her arms around his neck. 'I was worried, I woke up and you weren't home!'

'I went for a walk with Ettie.' Peter shrugged. She glanced over at me and then looked back at Peter.

'Oh.' She said sharply. 'Have a nice time?' She asked as I snuck off to bed.

'Nothing much really.' Peter mumbled and I smiled to myself, remembering what he told me in the woods. I stayed in my room but listened to the rest of their conversation intently.

'Are you and _her_ a sort of… pair?' She said, I waited for Peter's response but there was a long silence. 'Well?'

'No, we're just friends.' He uttered, his words stung me slightly. I heard her huff and a shuffle of feet.

'Maybe, you and I should go for a walk?' She hushed.

'I'm really quite tired.' Peter stated simply.

'Just a _little_ walk.' She whined and Peter sighed. I heard her gasp in excitement as they left the den. An empty feeling consumed me from my insides and churned in my heart. The feeling left when I thought to myself _why should I be jealous? _I wasn't jealous at all of him, or of her. I had no reason to be.


	18. Arrangements

**Not going to lie, this chapter isn't as riveting as previous ones. Hope you enjoy it anyway and thanks for your reviews, they are so helpful and it's lovely to see that people enjoy the story! xoxox**

* * *

Peter POV

I walked into the cool night air once again. Judy had weaved her fingers into my hand and clutched on tightly. I thought about Ettie and said nothing to Judy for a while. I wanted to spend more time with Ettie without being interrupted by anyone or seen for that case. I began making plans in my head for the next day, it would be spent with Ettie, the lost boys could entertain the Darlings for the day.

'Peter…' Judy's voice droned at me. I looked at her and frowned. 'I _said_, why are you so quiet?'

'I was just thinking.' I gave her a smile and she nodded. 'Are you enjoying yourself here?'

'Yes, very much so! Neverland is wonderful.' She grinned. 'What are we doing tomorrow?' _We?_

'Well, I won't be there for most of the day.' I said and her eyes drooped.

'Why not?' She whined and I shrugged.

'I have something to attend to, but we will visit the Indians in the evening.' I assured and she smiled.

'You'll be escorting me there?' She asked and I nodded.

'Of course, Judy.' She squeezed my hand and giggled. I smirked at her, it entertained me the way she admired me so much. We walked further on and she spoke again after a few moments of silence.

'You know that necklace Ettie wears?' She said and I nodded. 'Does that mean something? It's just my auntie has a similar one, that I presume you gave to her.'

'It's just a gift I gave her.' I shrugged, I didn't really want to tell Judy the true meaning of the necklace.

'When am I getting mine?' She smiled up at me and I froze.

'Well… I don't have any acorns left.' I excused but she looked at the ground and saw indeed we were standing on practically a bed of acorns. 'I meant, gold chains… to make a necklace I'd have to have a chain.' I explained, she reached down her dress and pulled out a necklace that had a small gold heart on it.

'Will this do?' She said and I nodded gingerly. I picked up a smooth acorn from the ground and she took the necklace off, handing it to me. I threaded the acorn onto the chain and it tapped against the heart. She pulled her fair hair out of the way for me to put the necklace on her. I fastened it around her neck and she smiled, facing me. 'Thank you. It's beautiful!' She went on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. 'The gold heart looks nice on it too! It makes it a bit more unique.'

'Yes, it does.' I agreed and turned back the way we were walking. 'Shall we head back?' Judy nodded and clutched onto my hand again. I led us back to the hideout and Judy went back to bed in my room. I slumped back down in the chair and went over the plans I had for Ettie in my head. The next day would be just like old times with her, she'd love it.

I ate breakfast the next morning and would ask her to spend the day with me afterwards. I watched her talking to Arthur at the table, he'd say something in her ear and she'd smile or laugh occasionally. I shovelled the bacon down and chugged my juice. I looked to my right at Judy, she had the "kiss" necklace on full display, admiring it. Judy was moving her food around the plate with her fork, taking small bites of food. I looked back over at Arthur, he caught me staring and gave a brief smile, I just tapped my fingers on the wooden table. He talked to Ettie again, I desperately wanted to know what they were saying. 'Clean this away boys and then wash yourselves up for the day ahead.' After the dishes were cleaned away Arthur left Ettie alone and headed to his room, and she headed to hers, smiling widely. She was alone in her room, sat down brushing her hair out, looking in her small mirror. I leaned against the archway leading to her room. 'Good morning, Ettie.'

'Good morning, Peter.' She replied.

'Today I'd like to spend the day with you, so be ready in-'

'Sorry, Peter. I promised to take a walk with Arthur today.' She said, not looking up at me and concentrating on her flowing brown waves.

'Cancel it. Tell him your plans have changed.' I frowned and crossed my arms.

'Peter! I'm not going to do that! I promised Arthur he could spend the day with me and we could get to know each other. You can't control what I will and will not do.' She looked over her shoulder, glaring at me slightly.

'I had a whole day planned for us.' I said, walking closer to her. 'He can wait.'

'No Peter, besides, you spent time with me last night.' She tried to reason but it wasn't fair. He had no right to spend the day with her. 'Why don't you invite Judy instead? That kiss around her neck made it pretty obvious what you think of her.' She spat.

'Hmm, jealous I see.' I chuckled and she huffed. 'I can't just invite her to this, it's something for me and you…'

'We can do it tomorrow, yes?' She smiled slightly.

'No… It was for today!' I groaned.

'I can't drop everything for _you_!' She hissed. I crouched in front of her and held her hands. 'Peter…' I brushed my lips against her knuckles, she took her hands away from me and fiddled with her hair again. 'We'll have to arrange it for another time.' Disappointment washed over me and I sighed miserably.

'Ettie?' A soft voice called out, we both turned our heads. Arthur stood there and Ettie immediately stood up. 'Ready to go?' He asked and she nodded.

'I'll see you later Peter.' She said as she took Arthur's arm.

'Be back before evening time, we are visiting the Indians tonight.' I stated and Ettie nodded to me.

'Bye Peter.' Arthur smiled and I shot a cold, dark glare at him. I stood in her room after she was gone and wandered around, inhaling her scent.

'Why so glum, Peter?' A voice jingled next to my ear.

'Tink, does Arthur have something I don't have?' I questioned and she laughed, shaking her head.

'No, of course not. No boy could ever compare to you Peter.' I guess she was right. It didn't stop me feeling down about Ettie choosing him over me. 'Shall we go to the mermaids today?' Tink suggested and I nodded, smiling.

Coretta POV

'Peter did not look happy…' Arthur said as soon as we were out of the hideout.

'Ignore him, he was just grumpy this morning.' I waved a hand, gesturing for him to brush it off.

'He looked at me as if he was going to murder me!' Arthur laughed and I chuckled.

'He was angry that me and you were spending the day together, he had something planned…' I trailed off in thought, wondering what it was he planned for us.

'Oh, did I interrupt your plans?' Arthur gulped and I smiled, shaking my head.

'No, Peter was trying to get me to cancel my plans with you to spend the day with him.' I explained and Arthur nodded.

'I feel privileged that I wasn't cast aside over him.' He smiled and I frowned.

'Why would you be?' I asked quietly.

'Peter seems to be the big shot around here. Everyone adores him and I thought it odd that you would rather carry on with our plans, even though Peter probably had something far more extravagant planned than this stroll.' He said and I scoffed.

'Peter? Extravagant?' I laughed slightly. 'No, I wouldn't choose him if I had already made plans.' It was silent for a few moments until I decided to get the subject matter off Peter. 'Do you go to school?'

'Yes, I do.' He smiled.

'Is it fancy?' I laughed.

'Yes, my father pays large fees for me to go there.' He explained. 'We have to wear ties and tailored blazers. School is enjoyable though, well I think it is.'

'Do you enjoy your subjects?' I looked up at him and he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

'Yes, I do. English seems to be my area of expertise, as well as History and Mathematics.' He said and I nodded. 'What do you do here?'

'Recently? Not much…' I said.

'Why not? There are so many adventures to have here. Have you not had any adventures?' He asked, perplexed.

'I used to… I was in charge of Neverland when Peter was thought dead…' Arthur's mouth hung open.

'Peter was… dead?' He gasped.

'We thought so… turns out he had just hit his head, lost his memory and was taken under the care of Hook.' I explained and Arthur looked taken back. 'I then took over but Peter came back and I had to give it all back to him, flying as well. I haven't known what to do for the time Peter has been back.' I didn't go into further detail about Henry. 'I always knew everyone preferred Peter anyway, they should be overjoyed to have him back.'

'I don't prefer Peter.' Arthur shrugged. 'From what I've seen he hasn't been all that great. He's just sat in his den and messed about.' I chuckled.

'Trust me, everyone here acts like he's a gift from Heaven.' I said.

'Maybe I don't think too high of him because I haven't seen him in action yet.' Arthur reasoned and I nodded.

'Yes, maybe…' There was a small pause.

'I'm sorry to offend him.' Was all Arthur could say but I shook my head.

'Don't be, you didn't.' I smiled reassuringly. A cannon boomed three times in the distance, Arthur jumped and his eyes widened. Another cannon was shot and echoed through the trees. 'What are they up to?' I muttered to myself. 'Let's go see.' I said to Arthur and turned in the direction of Pirate Harbour. The shots were loud, they had to be close to shore, more likely the harbour. I knew those cannons had something to do with one thing, and one thing only. _Peter_. 'Arthur, I think you're about to see Peter in action…'


	19. Fight

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating sooner! So much work it is unbelievable! But this story is going ahead still and will be updated (****_pfft like your other story?!_**** Yeah sorry I am still working on finding ideas for Peter Pan: Keep Me Safe so if you want to message me help for that then you are welcome to!) All jokes aside I will update this when I can, I just have to thank you all for being so, so, so patient! xoxox**

* * *

Peter POV

'HOOK!' I yelled as I flew over the ship that was docked into the harbour. One of his pirates was holding Judy, I was scanning his ship for the devil himself. I dodged the cannons that were being launched at me, one coming dangerously close to my arm. Judy was calling my name but she was silenced as a hand was placed over her mouth. Finally my eye caught sight of a shining piece of hooked metal. His red velvet coat blowing in the wind and his dark curls falling over his face menacingly. I hovered down in front of him, keeping on my guard from his crew and staying high enough to be out of their reach. Hook chuckled darkly as I removed my sword and kept a firm hold on it. 'What's the meaning of this?' I tilted my head towards a struggling Judy.

'Pan, she crossed onto _my_ territory.' Hook explained. I knew she had, the mermaids had told me she got bored of the Lost Boys and wandered along to the harbour, and had a run in with Hook.

'That gives you no right to capture her, a fair warning would have done.' I stated but then smirked. 'However I don't mind a fight if that's what you were looking for.' Hook just smiled up at me. 'What?'

'I'd raised you so well, and it all fell apart so easily.' He said. 'We miss you on this ship.' He mocked and I heard a murmur of laughter from the rest of his crew. I scowled at him and lowered myself closer to him.

'Who wouldn't miss me?' I smugly grinned. 'Now are you going to fight me or carry on confessing your unconditional love for me and how much I'm so dearly missed?' Hook growled lowly at my jest.

'I'd keep your jokes to yourself unless you want her to walk the plank.' Hook threatened and Judy's eyes widened.

'When the ship's docked? Within swimming distance of land? She'd be fine.' I scoffed.

'I'm warning you now Pan, watch your smart mouth.' He glared up at me but I shrugged and smiled again at him. 'You're gonna get your fight, be patient.' I huffed, I wanted to get this out of the way. Hook had had enough of my cheek and pulled out his sword. 'The battle starts no-' Hook was the interrupted by more guests boarding the ship.

'Captain, more trespassers.' The pirates that came aboard held onto Arthur and Ettie. I rolled my eyes looking at Ettie. Ettie and Arthur's arms were being held behind their backs by pirates.

'Oh how splendid!' Hook laughed unpleasantly. 'It's Coretta and she's also brought a friend.' I floated over near Ettie in case Hook got violent. 'How have you been my dear?' He walked close to her, tilting her chin up with his Hook. She held her head up high.

'I've been very well.' She answered with a politeness, being polite to Hook would make me physically ill.

'And who is your friend?' Hook smiled widely at Arthur, Arthur cringed away, obviously scared.

'This is Arthur Darling, brother to your hostage.' She replied staring directly into Hook's gaze. Hook turned to Arthur and grinned again.

'Darling? Wendy's children?' Hook kept grinning deviously.

'No, Michael Darling.' Arthur answered confidently and Hook nodded casually.

'I'm terribly sorry about your sister; she had trespassed onto my land.' Hook explained to Arthur as if it was nothing. 'As you both have done.' He swivelled himself around to face Ettie again. 'What were you doing on my land Coretta?' She just stared at him but didn't reply. 'You're going to make me repeat myself?' He said darkly. She looked down, not wanting to give up an answer. 'Answer!' He roared making her jump and I darted down to her side, but kept hovering above the ground to make a quick escape if needed.

'I heard the cannons and knew there was trouble.' She eventually said and Hook looked at her, then to me.

'Oh, I see.' He chuckled. 'You couldn't bear the thought of your _Henry_ being in danger.' I winced as he lingered on the name "Henry".

'No. I do not have any feelings towards Peter, or as you called him "Henry".' She spat. My heart felt like it had been pricked with a thousand needles but I quickly shook it off.

'Likewise.' I said, looking at her briefly. Hook gave an unconvinced look, raising his eyebrows. Ettie then gazed up at me and I looked her straight in the eyes. What did she want me to say? Admit to Hook that she was a constant thought in my mind? Hook's maniacal laughter snapped me out of it.

'You're both too stubborn to admit it.' He said, wiping a tear of laughter away from his cold eyes. Hook's laughter encouraged other pirates to join in his mocking of me and Ettie. The pirate behind her was laughing loudly, in his moment of distraction she swung her leg back, kicking him hard between his legs. He let out an almighty groan and let go, falling to his knees. She whisked out a sword from his belt and threatened the pirate holding Arthur. The pirate reached down for his own weapon, allowing Arthur to escape and snatch a weapon from the pirate. I looked around and locked eyes with Hook, I smirked as he held out his hand, gesturing for our fight to begin. I flung my blade down at him and he swiped back at me. It was a constant backwards and forwards fight of stabs, slashes and jabs that missed flesh or just caught the surface of our skin, drawing blood. Hook chuckled as I caught his wrist with my sword and a red liquid trickled out. 'I've taught you too well.'

'I was a skilled fighter before you took me in.' I countered as I dodged his sword, hovering up from the deck. He swiped at my ankle with his hook, grazing it, I winced as the blood ran down my foot and dripped onto the deck.

'Concentrate boy.' He sneered. He used to say that when he taught me as Henry. _Concentrate._ I snarled and slashed his shoulder, cutting through his coat, shirt and straight down to his flesh. He glared at the wound and his torn clothing. 'These attires don't come cheap.'

'Aw.' I mocked and he growled at me, lunging his sword towards my stomach which I swiftly avoided. I flew behind his back and touched my sword to his neck. He smiled and looked over to the edge of the ship. I followed his gaze and saw Ettie was defending Arthur and Judy. Ettie called over to me as she edged nearer to the way off the ship. I took a deep breath and looked down at Hook once more. He was smiling widely to himself, his gaze still on them. 'What?' I hissed.

'Be careful of that Arthur character.' He sneered. 'He's a Darling, you know what they're like…'

'You know nothing Codfish…' I glared at him, scared to admit he was right. I knew what Darlings were like but I refused I would ever be left by anyone here.

'Are you going to kill me or go follow your friends?' He asked casually. I wasn't going to kill him, we'd had our battle. Killing him would be saved for another time. Without another word I shot up in the air and joined Ettie, Judy and Arthur on the pier.

Coretta POV

Judy fell into Peter's arms as soon as he was by our sides. She clutched onto his shirt and buried her face into his chest. If anything she should be clutching onto me, I saved her for goodness sake. If I hadn't sliced the pirate down his side, he wouldn't have let go and she'd still be captive on that ship. He held her in his arms comfortingly. 'Thank you, Peter.' She said and I wanted to kick his teeth in when he smiled arrogantly.

'Anytime.' He grinned to himself, believing he had been the one to save her.

'Why were you near pirates anyway?' I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

'I got bored with the lost boys and wandered off… I-I got lost.' She stuttered out. Judy was weak, she was still shaken up by the minor incident, she needed rest at least. Peter noticed that she wasn't looking too happy and tried to cheer her up.

'Hey, we still have the Indians party tonight!' He smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder and I rolled my eyes.

'Peter, Judy is probably very scared and tired, the last thing she'd want to do is go to a party.' I explained rationally.

'She'll be fine.' Peter scoffed and squeezed her shoulder with his hand.

'Yes… I will be fine. Peter is escorting me there.' Judy gave a quick glare up at me and then turned back to Peter. He smiled nervously.

'Y-yeah, I'm… escorting her.' He replied gingerly. There was a brief silence until Arthur cleared his throat.

'Well, Judy you can still rest before the party.' He reasoned, giving her a reassuring smile. Judy nodded and moved closer to Peter. Peter took a step back and looked at Arthur.

'Yes, she can. Arthur, take Judy back to the den, me and Ettie will catch up.' He smiled coldly at Arthur. Arthur shrugged it off and obeyed. Judy gave Peter a quick peck on the cheek and then followed her brother home. I wasn't sure why Peter had kept me here with him, on my own. I looked to the ground and paced, staring down at the brown, crumpled leaves on the forest floor.

'Why do you want me on my own?' I asked abruptly.

'Am I not allowed to have time with you alone?' He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. His mouth then curved up into a smile. 'So, what were you doing near Hook's ship?' He smirked, already knowing the answer.

'It sounded like trouble.' I replied blankly.

'It sounded like _I_ was in trouble.' He corrected, stepping closer to me. I scoffed and shook my head. 'Yes. I am right.'

'So what? I just didn't want your guts to be ripped open and to have everyone mope around about your death again.' I retorted and he chuckled lightly to himself, looking down to his feet; his brown eyes sparkling brightly. 'It wasn't meant to be funny.' I said, involuntarily smiling. He rested his chin on top of my head, burying my face in his neck.

'You're funny, trying to be serious all the time.' He whispered, I went to pull away from his nonsense talking but he looped his arm around my waist and pushed his soft lips onto mine. I frowned and pushed at his chest as I felt his tongue drag across my lower lip. He pulled away with confusion knitted in his thick eyebrows. 'What?'

'I'm not yours.' I glared fiercely.

'Whose are you?' He frowned at me, hurt.

'No ones. I will not belong to anyone like a small doll. You can't just keep pulling me aside whenever you want an intimate moment and then act as if it was nothing.' I explained harshly. 'Peter, I can't-'

'Why don't you want me?' He blurted out. 'You haven't even given me the chance because you've been alone, isolating yourself or with Arthur! You need to open your heart to me, because…' he paused staring directly into my eyes, '…we had something.'

'Henry and I had something.' I corrected. 'Peter, you appear to be incapable of the concept of love.' His eyes turned dark when I spoke those words and he grabbed my wrist harshly, pulling our faces together, his hot breath angrily panting against my lips.

'I _was_ Henry. And don't you _dare_ say I'm incapable of _anything!_' He snarled. I snatched my wrist back and glowered at him, not afraid of his attempt to threaten and dominate me.

'I can say what I like and I will not be handled in that way!' I growled, holding the red mark on my wrist up to his face. He pushed my wrist back down to my side and I glared. He then began chewing the inside of his mouth as he looked down at the mark on my wrist. 'I will not be joining the Indian's party tonight, I have lost the will to attend.'

'Understandable.' He said calmly, the darkness gone from his intense brown eyes. I felt glad he understood and fought with me no further. He knew he had done wrong. I marched straight back to the den, leaving him to trail behind me. I hopped into bed as soon as everyone left for the party and fell asleep almost immediately. I opened my eyes in the middle of the night, a dim light being held over me. I looked up at Peter's worried expression in his candlelight, he knelt by my side and examined the wrist that had been roughly held by him. He lifted it lightly in the palm of his hand and kissed it lightly. He left without a word.


	20. Green-Eyed

**Woah hi! What is this? The second chapter in one week? I seem to be on a roll :') Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! xoxox**

* * *

Peter POV

I felt vile that I could ever dare leave a mark on her like that. The frustration that she couldn't want me back got the better of me. During the evening I felt aloof to the whole event, I knew that if I didn't go and see her soon then I wouldn't enjoy the party. I excused myself from the party and got out of Judy's grip long enough to slip away. I flew down to the den and lit a small candle to guide my way through the dark rooms. I crept into her room and held the candle above her, I watched her for a moment as she frowned in her sleep and soft hair fanned around her on the pillow. Her eyes then flickered open and her warm eyes looked up at me. I knelt by her side and lifted her wrist up to my gaze. I noticed a red patch and a slight purple mark that made my heart fall down to the bottom of my stomach. I tenderly kissed her wrist before carefully lowering it back down to her side and leaving again. I snuck back to the party again and found Judy and Arthur talking with Tigerlily. All evening I could tell Judy had been very jealous of Tigerlily, Tigerlily was a good friend of mine and I knew she was a favourite of Ettie's. Me and Tigerlily had shared one dance, conversed and Judy stood off to the side watching us with a sour expression on her face. I walked over to the three of them and Judy pulled me over by her side.

'Where were you?' She asked.

'To check on Ettie.' I replied.

'How is she?' Tigerlily asked, concerned.

'Fine, she's just a bit sick so she decided to stay home.' I lied, Ettie was angry at me and couldn't bear to stand an evening with me.

'Sick? Maybe I should go back and see how she is.' Arthur said and I glared at him.

'I _said _she's _fine_.' I spat and he frowned back at me. It was silent as no one knew what to say at my outburst.

'Arthur, why don't we dance?' Tigerlily offered to break the silence.

'Yes, then me and Peter can dance.' Judy said and pulled me away from her brother. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder as I put my hands on her hips. 'Why are you so angry this evening?' She giggled and I shrugged. 'Seems to be every time that Ettie is mentioned you get touchy.'

'I don't.' I lowered my voice.

'She's not really sick, is she jealous that I was escorted and she wasn't?' Judy sneered.

'No, she is sick and couldn't go. She doesn't get jealous.' I replied coldly and she tilted her head, shrugging the subject off.

'You're very handsome Peter.' She said, studying my features and looking at my lips longingly.

'Thank you.' I said. She pressed her lips to mine and I kissed her back, feeling indifferent. Judy smiled and I pulled away from her. I looked over to where I thought Tigerlily would be dancing with Arthur instead I saw Ettie in his arms, both of the talking with Tigerlily. My blood boiled inside me and I took my hands off of Judy, walking over to them.

'Are you feeling better?' Arthur asked her and she nodded, she looked at me as I approached.

'You decided to come in the end?' I said plainly.

'Yes.' She simply stated. I looked down and noticed Arthur's arm around her waist.

'It's great, it wasn't the same without you really.' Tigerlily smiled at her.

'Ouch, Ettie! Where is that bruise from?' Arthur picked up her wrist in his pale palm and looked intently at it. Another wave of guilt washed over me, I hated the thought that I did it.

'From the ship today.' She lied, glancing up at me. Arthur kissed it lightly and she chuckled.

'Damn pirates today! We'll spend tomorrow together as our meeting was cut short today.' He smiled and I frowned.

'Actually, me and Ettie were spending time together tomorrow.' I said, grinning at him.

'No we aren't.' Ettie said quietly.

'But… that thing I had planned for today and you said you couldn't make it and that we could do it tomorrow.' I explained remembering her refusal to spend time with me today.

'It wasn't official.' She mumbled.

'How about you see her the next day?' Arthur suggested and his annoying, good person act hit a nerve in me.

'Oh, so you schedule when she can and cannot spend time with me?' I said bitterly at him.

'Peter, don't be rude.' Tigerlily glared at me. I rolled my eyes and Arthur narrowed his at me.

'Ettie, shall we dance?' Arthur offered and she nodded, taking his hand as he led her away from me. I watched them dance together, his hands on her and her smiling and enjoying his company. It made me sick to my stomach and I sneered at them.

'You have turned into a green eyed monster.' Tigerlily tutted.

'I'm not jealous, he just annoys me.' I stated. Tigerlily raised her eyebrows in disbelief. As soon as Ettie had finished dancing with Arthur I walked over to her. 'May I?' I offered her my hand to dance, she hesitated at first but nodded and took my hand. I took us somewhere private, away from Arthur, Judy and everyone else at the party. We were secluded in the woods and I placed one hand on her hip and held her other hand.

Coretta POV

I stared at his eyes and waited for him to say something. He just held me close for a while in silence. I inhaled his familiar cinnamon and spice scent and allowed myself to be cradled in his warm arms. He sighed deeply and looked down at me with his brown eyes. 'How's your wrist?' He said, breaking the silence.

'Fine.' I replied.

'It was wrong of me to lose my temper with you, and to unintentionally hurt you.' He acknowledged.

'Yes, it was.' I agreed and he looked down, guilty. 'It's only a small bruise…'

'It's still a bruise.' He sighed solemnly.

'I'll live.' I smirked and he smiled. 'You're forgiven if that was your attempt at an apology.'

'It was, and thank you.' He said and kissed my cheek lightly. 'You're a forgiving person, aren't you?'

'When I want to be, I can hold a heavy grudge as well so watch your back Pan.' I chuckled, as did he.

'I like seeing you happy Etts.' He smiled and I furrowed my eyebrows.

'Etts?' I questioned.

'Yeah… everyone calls you Ettie now, I wanted something a little different.' He explained. 'May I call you Etts?'

'Yes you may… Pan.' I mocked and he rested his head on mine, I kissed a patch on his neck and he smiled widely.

'You kissed me… on your own will?' He laughed and I nodded. He placed his warm cheek against mine and savoured our moment. Everything seemed the way it was and I was content to be away from everyone.

'Henry?' Someone called and my eyes widened.

'Uh, what?!' Peter snapped and then his mouth dropped open, knowing he'd answered to "Henry". We both turned to look who it was and saw his three friends that I did not know the names of. They all looked a bit wary to approach us and Peter didn't help by glaring at them. 'What do you want?' He spat.

'I guess you don't remember us?' One of them asked and Peter looked away, of course he did but he saw them as Pirates. They didn't seem to want to cause harm or havoc so I thought it best to be gracious to them, after all they were his company on the ship.

'He does remember.' I said and Peter gave me a quick glance. 'What are your names?' I asked.

'I'm Price.' One answered. 'And this is Freddy and Vern.' I nodded to them and Peter fidgeted. 'I guess you go by Peter now?' Price asked and Peter nodded.

'Yes I do.' He stated bluntly. 'Why are you here?'

'We're not allowed to visit our friend?' Vern questioned.

'You're not my friends.' Peter replied coldly.

'Why? Because we're pirates? I thought you of all people would understand that we never asked to be pirates we were taken from England.' Freddy glared and Peter just faced away from them.

'Peter, these _are_ your friends. When you were Henry these are the people you were closest to.' I tried to reason. 'You're still Henry and you can be-'

'Henry this, Henry that! Why can't you just accept me being Peter?! What's so different? You're just trying to change me, get me to be like Henry again. Well I don't _ever _want to be like Henry again! He was a prodigy of Hook and a painful memory that I would never want to remember! You all want be to change back to being Henry and I won't! Kiss your dreams of him goodbye Etts!' Peter stormed of in the direction of the den. His rant stung and left me shocked.

'Thanks for trying.' Price said to me and I nodded an acceptance of the thanks. Peter and I had had another fight, yet again. I slumped down on a nearby log and put my head in my hands, Peter always had to be so difficult. The three of them stepped towards me and Price cleared his throat, I looked up. 'We have orders from Captain Hook to give you this.' Price pulled a letter out of his back pocket and handed it to me. I looked at the back of it to see it sealed with wax, the pirate's familiar crest engraved into the red substance. 'He understands you have been dejected since Henry became Peter and he would like to try and help you.'

'Why?' I glared.

'Don't shoot the messengers.' Vern shrugged. They clearly didn't know either by their expressions, I couldn't blame them, they were only pirate youth.

'We should head off, tell Hen- Peter if he ever does want to see us, he can. I'm sure he remembers where we are based. He is a good guy deep down and we don't want to lose our comradeship.' I nodded understandingly. They went to turn away but Freddy stepped closer to me.

'Also, if you ever want to get a drink in the pub and look for some company, the man you're looking for is Freddy.' He winked and pulled at his collar, I rolled my eyes.

'In your dreams.' I smirked and he laughed, walking away. I sat there as they disappeared into the distance. I couldn't take the anticipation anymore and I quickly, but delicately, opened the letter. The writing was beautifully slanted, almost like calligraphy.

**_My dear sweet Ettie,_**

**_How lonely you seem to have been since your darling Henry transformed into a self-loving, arrogant brat. I cannot express how so deeply upset I would be as you are now, I completely understand how you must be feeling. For Pan to bring those dependent Darlings here again makes my heart ache for you, however the boy Darling (Arthur?) seemed a well mannered chap, I know how he loves to strive on making girls jealous with the toys he brings home. It seems that no one on this island even gave a second thought about how you would feel at Pan's return, yet I have. It would be my greatest honour to help you in any way I can, or even just for condolence._**

**_It is strange to think that our whole 'arch enemy' parade was formed from Pan, you never fought because you deeply despised me, you fought for Pan. Like I have said before, I prefer you as we are similar. You are smart, strong and civilised; a rare beauty and something I admire. I do hope you can reply to me as soon as possible and we shall have a meeting as well as some tea. I look forward to hearing from you._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Captain James Hook_**

His letter was sickeningly sweet and sleazy. He seemed eager to want to speak with me. I didn't fully trust his letter but something willed me to want to go, maybe it was that he seemed to understand. I shook the thought away of meeting with him and walked back home. I heard faint giggling and a few small sighs. I looked over to where the sound came from and saw Peter and Judy. Judy had him pinned against a tree, her leg wrapped around him and he had his tongue practically down her throat. He fiddled with the button at the front of her dress and I looked away, repulsed. I quickly scuttled back underground to the den and when I got to my room I fell to my knees. Never had I felt jealousy like I did now. I didn't even know why I was so jealous, it was only Peter. She was a Darling, of course she was meant to be with Peter. From what I heard about this Wendy lady she was so special to him and Judy was probably just like her aunt, no wonder he liked her so much. Tears welled up in my eyes and began to spill over, I wiped them away quickly and told myself not to be so stupid. My chest heaved with the pain of seeing him enjoying her company, usually he'd be distant with her but not this time. I realised I was still clutching the letter… I hopped up and grabbed a pen and paper, sitting down at the dining room table and scribbling away. I then folded it up and addressed it to the one person I thought I'd never personally send a letter to. I fiddled with it in my hands as I pondered the thought as to how he would receive it without Peter knowing. A small tinkling of bells fluttered into the room and I looked up.

'I saw you scurry away from Peter's little session rather quickly.' Salem smugly laughed and I rolled my eyes. The thought then hit me: Salem could deliver the letter

'Salem?' He looked at me exasperatedly. 'Could you deliver this to the person it is addressed to? No questions and don't tell a soul.' He looked at who the letter was for and gasped.

'Coretta!' He said firmly.

'Please don't tell, I can't explain it now but please Salem!' I begged and he nodded.

'You give me a bottle of Neverjuice and we have a deal.' He compromised.

'Deal.' I said quickly and grabbed him a bottle of Neverjuice from a cupboard in the kitchen.

'My lips are sealed.' He said and flew out of the den. 


	21. Meeting

**Long chapter, and this is the cut down version(the original next part will next chapter)! Please review to let me know if you're enjoying/still reading/criticism/anything ;) Thanks! xoxox **

* * *

Coretta POV

I'd spent the whole day with Arthur trying to forget about last night. I hadn't forgotten as Peter and Judy were out together today and apparently tomorrow, I overheard. I looked at Arthur lying on his back in the sun, the rays reflecting off his pale skin and his blue eyes closed. I brushed a loose strand of hair away from his forehead and he smiled to himself.

'Ettie, would you ever move away from here?' He asked, his eyes still closed.

'I'm not sure…' I answered honestly. 'Why?'

'I was just wondering.' He shrugged and opened his eyes, squinting at the sun light. 'The weather is gorgeous here, it's rainy a lot in London.' He sat up and crossed his legs.

'Yes, it's nice. I don't have much to compare it to really.' I said sadly, it would be nice to travel to a different place. I knew the northern part of the island was colder but I didn't venture there much.

'You could always spend a few days in London some time? It would be nice to show you round like you have done with me.' He smiled and I nodded.

'I don't think Peter would be too happy if I were away for a while.' Arthur's smile faded at the mention of Peter's name. 'I take it you don't like him?'

'Am I allowed to be honest?' He asked politely.

'Of course, I'd prefer if you were.' I said, intrigued to know why he had distaste for Peter. I knew Peter was rude to him but I wanted to know if there was more to it. Arthur took a deep breath before speaking.

'I think he is a cad.' He admitted. 'He thinks he's God's given gift and acts like he owns everything. His jealousy is ridiculous and unnecessary. He has little manners and is not the hero I heard stories of, he's a fraud.' Arthur felt strongly about Peter and I had no idea he's been longing to express that to someone. 'I hate that my sister is attracted to him, it's feeding his ego.'

'I agree.' I sighed.

'Really?' He looked shocked, as if he expected me to defend Peter but I couldn't have but it better myself.

'All of your points have valid reasons that I agree with.' Arthur was right about Peter, although I wouldn't describe Peter as a "cad". Peter definitely had something against Arthur, because I enjoyed his company. We decided to head back home as it was nearing dinner time. Peter and Judy were still not home, no one knew where they had been all day. Slightly was cooking dinner in the kitchen whilst the others lounged around. The twins were sat up at the table looking rather bored. 'Are you guys ok? Don't you have any games to play?' I asked and they huffed and shook their heads no.

'No… usually_ Henry_ would be teaching us but Peter has been too busy.' Benny sighed, I had completely forgotten about their reading and writing lessons.

'What teaching?' Arthur asked.

'To read and write, we only know some, not much…' Stan replied.

'I'll talk to Peter about it.' I assured, yes I would talk to him but he would most likely refuse to teach them. Being Peter Pan would be far too important.

'Well, I could teach them?' Arthur suggested and I looked up at him hopefully. 'I've been educated in London from a small age and there couldn't be better help than that right?' I nodded in agreement.

'Ok!' The twins replied in unison and went to collect their books they had been using previously.

'Thank you, Arthur.' I said, smiling.

'No problem.' He grinned back with his white teeth. The three of them sat down and picked up where Henry left off. I walked into my bedroom and sat down on my bed, I began fiddling with my hair, making small plaits and twirling the ends in my fingers. Salem fluttered into my room and my head looked up sharply. He was holding a letter.

'From _him_.' I took it from Salem and he cleared his throat.

'Thank you and I shall get you another bottle of Neverjuice for delivering this letter.' I reasoned and Salem found this fair. He shortly departed and I tore the letter open.

**_My Dearest Ettie,_**

**_I was overcome with joy to read your reply and to your acceptance of our little meeting. I suppose you now want a date to drop by? How about tomorrow afternoon? We'll have some tea and a bite to eat. _**

**_If you have changed your mind I do not expect you to turn up, I will not force anything upon you. If you do not wish to come, simply don't. However when you do, make sure you have this letter with you in case any of my men think you are trespassing. Smee will greet you at the pier and escort you aboard the ship. _**

**_I do look forward to having a civilised conversation with someone for once. _**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Captain James Hook_**

I fever of guilt flushed over me. Should I go? I had the choice not to… An obnoxious crow rang out through the den and I rolled my eyes, knowing who it was. An annoying high pitched laugh accompanied him and I could tell who that was too. I peeked around the corner of my room and saw Peter with his arm around Judy's waist talking to Tootles. I quickly retreated, not wanting to see anymore of Judy gazing longingly at Peter. I sat back down on my bed and looked over the letter again. I had accepted to meet Hook and I was not going to back down on my word. I nodded at the letter, I would go, I wouldn't chicken out. I may get vital information out of him for all know.

'What's that?' Peter asked and I froze. I quickly tucked it under my duvet.

'Nothing, just a note from Salem asking for something.' I lied. Peter nodded and sat down on my bed beside me.

'You didn't come and say hello when I came home.' He breathed.

'I didn't hear you.' I shrugged and he raised his eyebrows, knowing that wasn't true. 'Maybe I was busy.'

'Maybe you were… what have you done today?' He asked, leaning on his side.

'I spent the day with Arthur.' I stated and he nodded slowly. 'Did you have fun with Judy?' I politely asked.

'Yes I did.' He didn't go into any further detail. 'Dinner will be ready soon.'

'I'm not too hungry.' I sighed. I'd had a lot for lunch anyway and now I had simply just lost my appetite.

'Really?' He asked and I nodded. 'That's a shame.' I smiled weakly, wanting him to go away. 'I'm out again with Judy tomorrow.' At first it hurt that he was spending another day with her but then I thought: Peter would be out and it would be easier to sneak away to visit Hook. 'Etts? You seem distant.' He said. 'Are you still mad about the other night?' Yes. I didn't respond to him and he took the hint. 'I'm going to have dinner now.' He said with no emotion and stalked off, no apology. I tucked myself into bed early and retrieved the letter that was hidden under my quilts. I slipped it into my pillowcase, in circumstance that Peter may try and look for it in the night. Even after lazing around all day I was exhausted and fell asleep right away.

When I awoke it was already midday. In a few hours I would be heading over to the Jolly Roger. I dressed in a simple black skirt and blue jumper, rolling up the sleeves to my elbows and slipping on my regular boots. The den seemed pretty quiet. I looked around and it seemed everyone was out. I considered this lucky and before anyone came back I thought it best to hide the notes from Hook. I hid the first one in my pillowcase with the other, and took the one I was supposed to take with me in my boot.

'What are you doing?!' Someone yelled and I gave a yelp. I turned around to see Arthur laughing to himself.

'Very funny.' I smirked. 'Where is everyone?'

'We're all down by the lagoon, I came back to see if you were awake yet.' He said.

'Oh ok. Are Peter and Judy down there with you?' I asked.

'No, they went out last night and haven't been back since.' He bit his lip. 'I don't know what they see in each other…'

'I don't know.' I shrugged. I knew exactly what Judy saw in Peter; he was handsome, brave and spirited. What he saw in her? Beauty perhaps, she was lovely in her looks, as was Arthur.

'Peter could have anyone but he chooses her? I don't understand.' He said frustrated. 'Most importantly, he could have you.' He looked at me with his sparkling blue eyes. 'If I were Peter, I'd spend every waking hour chasing after you, not her.'

'You're only saying that because she's your sister.' I scoffed.

'No I'm not. If she wasn't my sister, I would still prefer you over her.' He said with urgency.

'Why?' I narrowed my eyes, he took a few steps closer to me.

'You are smart and witty.' He smiled. 'You have more courage in your little finger than Peter has in his whole body, and you are incredibly beautiful.'

'Um… thank you?' I didn't know what to say. 'You're pretty great yourself.' He chuckled at my comment.

'Are you coming to the lagoon?' He asked. If they were all at the lagoon I thought they were, that would be away from the harbour.

'I was going to have a little bit of me time today, but I will be back by evening.' I assured and he nodded.

'If you get bored, you know where to go.' He smiled. He left the den and I poured myself a drink, refreshing myself before leaving. I managed to avoid any human interaction of the way to Pirate Harbour. Peter and Judy could have be anywhere and I would have needed to keep a sharp eye out for them. I was constantly looking around in case anyone was following me. I finally got to the harbour and looked at Smee on the edge of the pier, and the ship was docked in to the harbour. I took a deep breath and walked towards Smee.

'Good afternoon, Miss Coretta.' Smee smiled and I gave an uneasy smile back. 'If you'd like to follow me, I'll take you to the Capt'n.' I nodded and I followed him onto the ship, he led me past other pirates who stared at me, eyes narrowed. 'Don't mind 'em Miss. Capt'n just hasn't told anyone, e'cept me, that you're 'ere.' He took me through a door which led to a row of cabins. It became familiar as I remembered the night of the ball when I was taken there. He knocked on Hook's cabin door and waited for a reply.

'You may enter.' A melodic voice rang out, not a harsh one. Smee opened the door, allowing me to step in first. Hook was sat at the end of a table that had been decorated in tea cups, small sandwiches, scones and other small food delicacies. 'My dear, have a seat.' He gestured to the seat opposite him and I sat down obediently. Smee closed the door and then poured me some tea into my cup. I took a sip of my tea and Smee poured Hook some red wine. 'Forgive me, I thought you would not want wine. Please do ask if you would.'

'No thank you.' I wrinkled my nose, remembering tasting alcohol before and taking a strong dislike to the bitter taste of it.

'As I expected.' He smiled widely, and took a sip of the red substance. 'Now we are not here to chew over our tastes in beverages, are we?' I picked up a sandwich and placed it on my plate.

'No, we aren't.' I replied. 'How did you know I was feeling saddened?'

'From the way you looked when you left my ship that night _he_ changed and when you were on my ship with those Darling children. As well as just instinct, placing myself in your shoes and understanding what you must be feeling.' He said sincerely. I nibbled at my sandwich, silent. 'You managed to avoid him today and got away to see me?'

'He wasn't there. He was out with Judy.' I explained.

'The Darling girl?' He confirmed and I nodded. 'Tsk, I don't understand why he wouldn't be hanging around you like a shark would blood. I guess I'm lucky I get you to myself today, no interruptions from him.'

'Lucky you.' I muttered.

'What has Pan done to upset you so? I imagine it's not just that he is no longer Henry.' He said and I sighed.

'Henry was so clear about his intentions and feelings. Peter is a… change.' I thought about him dragging me off on walks for a kiss and then leaving.

'Yes, Pan is something.' He chuckled. 'Look Ettie, I moulded Pan into Henry and made him a gentleman capable of feelings and showing them. The real Pan is just a boy; a savage, dastardly boy. He knows only of desire and when he satisfies it he will simply move on. He can't love, he would never appreciate a lady such as yourself.'

'He has his moments…' I mumbled.

'Like what?' Hook was intrigued.

'Private matters between me and him.' I shrugged off.

'Oh, you mean satisfying his cravings by taking you off to the side, making you feel special for a moment or so and then walking off?' I frowned at Hook's statement, he was right. 'It's his nature, I know him more than you think.' I swallowed a lump in my throat. 'Don't worry my dear, he's probably done the same to the Darling girl.' That didn't make me feel any better. No wonder he kept rotating between me and Judy, to please his thirst. I was nothing to him. I wanted desperately for that not to be true. 'So what should we do with him?' Hook asked.

'What?' I scowled.

'I can make him forget again, bring Henry back…' He tempted, it was inviting, but cruel. 'Or we could cook something up to embarrass him, destroy that ego of his… whatever you want my dear, I will make it happen. He won't get away with hurting you.' Hook smiled evilly. I knew that smile, I should have never trusted him. Why did I fool myself to believe he was just there for condolence? He was of course after Peter, he didn't care about me. I was angry with myself for being stupid and naïve.

'No, no that won't be necessary.' I said, smiling lightly.

'You must want _something_ to happen to him.' Hook urged and I knew then I had got myself into something bad.

'No.' I whispered. 'I-I should leave, it was a mistake to come here.' I stood up quickly but froze as I heard Smee click the lock. Hook stood up and walked slowly over to me, I kept my eyes fixed on him. He pushed me gently back into my seat and got down at eye level, holding my arm in a vice grip.

'My sweet Ettie, I believe I told you how I admire your civilised manner. Running away is not civilised. Now, let's be grownups and make a decision about Pan.' He kept a sweet tone on but I could see danger in his cold eyes.

'Let me go.' I spoke through gritted teeth.

'Not until I get a decision on Pan.' He growled, shaking my shoulder harshly.

'Leave him alone. There's your decision.' I barked. He grabbed my chin in his hand, pulling my face closer to his.

'I _meant_ a decision that would please _my_ wants.' He grinned deviously. I mustered up the courage to spit in his eye. He slowly wiped the saliva from his eye and wiped it away in a handkerchief. He walked behind the chair I was sat in and laced his hook around my throat, my breathing quickened and I trembled beneath the sharp metal skewer. He put his lips to my ear and his wine ridden breath hit my neck. 'I have tried to be civil and kind, offered you my condolences, and what do you do? You, _quite literally_, spit in my face!' He hissed.

'Condolences only, not hurt him! I even put that in the letter I sent to you!' I spat. 'Read my letter again.' I ordered, he went to his desk and got the letter I'd sent him out. He walked back over to me and cleared his throat.

**_'Captain Hook,_**

**_Thank you for the kind and sensitive words in your letter. You seemed to have picked up on outlooks that none other has done yet. I am feeling extremely isolated and bored since the incident of Peter's return, as happy as it was. I believe it wise for us to meet and discuss what no one else could understand, for condolence only. _**

**_I still see you as a foe, my guard will not be down. I have not forgotten that night at the ball, you chucking me off your ship and our various other fights. I will be civil however, a quality you so dearly admire and identify with in me. I will wait for a reply to this letter for our meeting. _**

**_Yours Sincerely,_**

**_Coretta_**

Yes, your letter does state you only wanted condolences.' He agreed but then smiled to himself. 'However, if you look at _my_ letter I sent you back you may find a little tangle in your loop hole.' I frowned and got the letter out of my boot. I read it again and scrunched my eyebrow, confused. 'I offered you in that letter to change your mind if you didn't want to come, I said _nothing_ to agreeing to your "condolences only". That offer of not arriving here was an option not to get into this pickle.'

'How was I supposed to figure all that out you snake?!' I yelled.

'And I thought you were smart…' He pouted.

'I am smart!' I shouted back at him.

'Prove it then, in a week I expect you back here with your plans for Pan, maybe you can think of the least cruel way to deal with him.' He smiled.

'What if I _simply_ don't turn up?' I folded my arms.

'Henry never gave you up to me that night, I just made it seem that he had betrayed you. I could do the same with Pan, show up and pretend you were working with me.' He chuckled. 'Now, will you just not turn up?'

'No…' I said quietly.

'Good girl, you may leave now and I'll see you in a week.' Smee unlocked the door and allowed me to leave. I _am _smart and I would find a way to get myself out of this, without Peter knowing I had gone behind his back to see Hook.


End file.
